Conflicting Emotions
by ncrl
Summary: As far as Bella is concerned, all vampires are arrogant, egotistical and vile creatures. She loathes them — because the Volturi forced her to become one. Will her attitude change when she meets the Cullens? AU OOC E/B
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._**

Summary:

**As far as Bella is concerned, all vampires are arrogant, egotistical and vile creatures. She loathes them — because the Volturi forced her to become one of them. Will her attitude change when she meets the Cullens? AU OOC E/B**

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: Every chapter will start with a flashback. Little by little Bella's thoughts will explain how she became a hater of her kind._

_Enjoy._

_~x~  
_

**Note: Italic letters are Bella's thoughts.**

Chapter 1:

_The light drizzle started just as we walked up the street, and judging by the thunder it would turn into a full-fledged downpour at any second. A gust of chilled air whipped at my face and burned my eyes, sending goose bumps all over my arms. I adjusted the wool red coat I wore, pulling it tightly around my body__,__ and kept walking the very narrow street._

_I looked around, admiring the architecture of the ancient city. The buildings were tall__,__ leaning together overhead __so __that even if it were a sunny day, the light wouldn't be able to touch the pavement. The edifices' stonewalls were dark brown, matching the color of the cobblestones that formed the streets. It gave the city an ancient and macabre look._

_That was the point of being there._

_I looked at our tour guide. She had introduced herself as Heidi —no last name. She was tall with long mahogany hair and a beautiful smile.__ She wore big black shades, which were unnecessary considering the lack of sunshine today. The frames covered her eyes so completely, I couldn't tell the color of her eyes or if she directed her gaze at anyone.__ But what transcended above all was her skin complexion; it was translucent, flawless… like carved on marble. Unnatural_

_That should have been my first clue._

_As Heidi explained the history of Volterra to us, a very attentive group of tourists —especially the males, a little voice inside me began telling me to turn around and go back to the hotel room where my parents were resting__. __After a very tiring trip from Rome__,__ I had asked them repeatedly to accompany me to this specific tour, but they'd claimed exhaustion and old age, and stayed behind. I should've stayed with them._

_That was my first mistake._

_We walked around, stopp__ing occasionally to take__ pictures__.__ Heidi then leisurely guided__ us toward an ancient medieval castle, located in the middle of the city. The imposing building was __tall and __dark and__,__ as soon as Heidi led us through a dark stone archway, I felt a shiver down my body. It felt as if Heidi were__ herding__ us through a cage door, to trap us and lock us in. _

_My feet stopped moving in the middle of the archway, itching to turn around once more as the little voice inside me screamed to get out of there. I confused the voice of intuition with cowardice. And I didn't want to be weak._

_That was my second mistake._

_We walked inside the building, through a long hallway. The walls were painted off-white and the__ well-worn__ wood floor creaked as we walked on it. It was warmer here, but the ghoulish atmosphere around us, made no difference; the goose bumps were stubbornly set on my skin._

_Heidi kept talking about the architecture of the castle, as she guided us through a wooden door to a huge room, perfectly round, dark and cold. This room gave me the chills; I looked longingly at the door behind us that was still opened. __ I__ could just walk back inconspicuously while everyone else was talking loudly, bombarding Heidi with questions__, and might be able to take my leave__._

_I took a step back and froze when I noticed that we —the tourists—were not the only ones in the room; a very large group of people w__as__ assembled in conversation. I watched fascinated at their exquisite faces and flawless complexion. I thought they were angels._

_That was my last mistake._

_The beautiful faces turned toward our party an all talking ceased. I realized I'd lost my last chance of escaping as the door behind me shut with a loud thud __and the screech __of a bolt sliding in place._

_A man, wearing a long robe, with long jet-black hair stepped forward. "Hello! Welcome to Volterra!" He said with apparent delight. "My name is Aro. We have been expecting you."_

_A low murmur of sweet voices hummed with agreement to Aro's statement._

_My eyes were transfixed on this Aro individual. He was__ as__ beautiful as the rest of them, but he had an air of__ antiquity__, so …unnatural in his young features. He probably felt my eyes on him because he turned his exquisite face toward me and gracefully made his way in my direction. "What do we have here?" __He __asked no one in particular._

_I took a step back when I saw his eyes. They were red. Alien. He smiled at me. "Don't be afraid my child," he said and reached out to shake my hand. _

_I was afraid to touch him, but I was also morbidly curious to know what his skin felt like. _

_I r__aised__ my hand and he pressed his odd looking skin against mine. It was cold —freezing cold— and hard__. It was __so unexpected, that I pulled my hand back in a knee-jerk reaction. But he didn't let me go, his red eyes smiled down at mine with an expression meant to be reassuring. Aro's smile faded and a look of incredulity washed his features._

_"Interesting," he said and released my hand. "You'll be a great asset to our family," he told me._

_I didn't understand what his words meant, and was not going to ask._

_Aro drifted back to his party. "This one," he said pointing a long finger toward me "—is prohibited. Enjoy the rest."_

_That's when the screams began. _

With a sudden gasp, I opened my eyes and willed my breathing to slow down. "Enough walking down memory lane," I murmured to myself, "—for now."

I rose from my bed and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water run down my body. I poured a generous amount of freesia body wash on my purple sponge and lathered up my body. It was really unnecessary, the cleansing routine, but I was stubbornly clinging to any vestige of humanity I could.

I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my body, and walked toward my closet. I chose a pair of jeans, a Rolling Stones T-shirt and this time I complimented my outfit with a faded denim jacket. The day looked cold enough to require the extra clothing.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, slid into my favorite combat boots and looked at myself in the mirror, glancing briefly at the clothing —avoiding setting my eyes on the reflection of my pallid face. Satisfied with the look, I walked down the stairs, grabbed my keys and went out to my truck.

I paused in the driveway and admired my truck, parked imposingly in the middle of the concrete pathway. The ancient vehicle was bright red, with big rounded fenders and a big globular cab. This was not any truck. It was the same truck my father had bought a couple of weeks before we left for that fatal trip to Europe. I clearly remembered when he came home all excited and dragged my mom and me outside to show us the brand new truck he had just bought. I loved the truck then; I loved it even more now.

I sighed at the memory and climbed inside the cab, it was nice and roomy. I started the engine, turned on the windshield wipers since it just had started to rain and drove toward the bar where I'd been working as a bartender for the last eight months.

Fifteen minutes later I drove through the parking lot and parked away from other cars, my big red truck presented a lone hazy structure, barely visible against the overgrown weeds and untended shrubs surrounding the lot.

I stepped out of my car and crossed the lot, practically marching toward the building, purposely making crunching sounds on the gravel, like any human would.

I noticed two of the security lights, stationed near the entrance of the establishment, were not working, leaving many cars cloaked in heavy shadow. I made a mental note to make Pete, the bar owner, aware of this. Humans needed all the light possible to see any danger that lurked in the darkness.

Joe, the bouncer, greeted me with that puppy in love face I disliked so much. "Hello, beautiful," he said and opened the door for me gallantly.

"The name is Bella, Joe. How are you?" I greeted him politely. I always did my best not to be rude to him. It was not his fault he felt attracted to my awful beauty, which was designed to lure and snare unexpected prey.

"Better now that I could treat my eyes with your beauty," he said.

_Poor innocent child _I pasted a smile on my face and went in.

To my delight, the bar was half-empty. I looked to my right and saw a small group of people dancing. To my left a couple of guys sat on the stools surrounding the bar openly flirting with Chloe, whom I was about to replace in a shift change.

Chloe was a very attractive unnatural blonde, with big, fake breasts —which were always about to spill out of her very opened cleavage. She was taller than I, and had a hyperactive sexual appetite. At the moment she seemed to be enjoying the attention of the patrons surrounding her, so instead of walking toward the bar and release her of her duties, I walked up the stairs to the balcony.

Standing in the shadows, I folded my arms over the steel railing and watched the dancers below. In a way Pete's—that was the name of the bar— was the perfect setting for a night-shift job. The low-key tavern offered drinks, dancing, pinball machines, and billiards… a festive environment. But I wasn't there to enjoy any of the perks. I was there to show society a mask of normalcy. I was a twenty-one year old girl, who went to school, and worked at night. It was the perfect cover; because in reality I was a very old _leech _trapped in an eighteen year old body, who needed to live in the shadows but was determined to be part of the human society_. _

I was a very stubborn immortal leech.

I let thirty minutes pass by, took in a big breath of air I didn't need, and immediately regretted it. The smell of beer, smoke, perfume, and sweat all combine in one was unpleasant, but what strongly hit me was the sweet, delicious scent of human blood. The same smell that once, when I was human, was so repugnant, now was a compelling perfume that constantly tormented my thirst.

I closed my eyes and purposely inhaled another gust of the delicious smell, letting my senses absorb it. The second time was always easier to keep the thirst under control. A third inhalation followed, as well as a fourth. There. The monster in me will not control me. As I said before, I was a very stubborn leech.

Calmly, I turned and headed for the bar to start my shift. As soon as I started lifting the counter section of the bar in order to get in, Chloe started bitching. "You are thirty minutes late, Bella. Who do you think you are? If I were Pete I would've fired you long time ago—"

"—But you aren't Pete, are you?" I interrupted her little rant. Chloe was such an ungrateful brat. I noticed how one of the guys who was flirting with her when I originally arrived, was still around, probably waiting for her to go on some sexual escapade, and she was right here bitching about my tardiness.

"Go to hell, Bella," Chloe barked and left in a haste.

"I'm already there," I whispered and busied myself filling the orders she had neglected to finish before leaving.

To my left, sitting in their usual seats were Barry and Tom. They were both in their late sixties, recently retired, and coping with their new life at home; they were not doing a good job adapting, that's why they came to the bar almost every day. Barry was married —35 years— and Tom was a divorcee.

"Hello, gentlemen," I greeted them and refilled their drinks.

"Hello, honey," they both said in unison.

"Someone needs to pull the stick out of that girl's ass," Tom said referring to Chloe.

"That's for sure," Barry agreed.

I smiled at their sweet wrinkled faces. "Has she been treating you bad?" I asked.

"The usual," Tom answered. "If she sees young bucks around, she completely ignores us old fellas."

Yep, that was Chloe. "Well, now I'm here. Young bucks don't hold a candle against old fellas in my book."

They both smiled pleased at my words. It was the truth after all.

"I don't understand young men these days," Barry said. "You are the most beautiful, caring, sweet young lady and they don't do anything to sweep you off your feet."

I snorted at the words sweet and young but didn't reply at his comment.

"They try, Barry," Tom said. "She's the one who doesn't want to do anything with them. Which is fine. They don't deserve her none."

"True, true," Barry agreed raising his drink to his lips and taking a sip of it.

"If I were younger…" Tom said.

"You would fail like the rest of them," Barry added getting a glare from Tom.

"Just because you're stuck with that old—"

"Now, now, gentlemen," I interrupted them. "There is no need to get nasty. I'm the only one allowed to be mean in this bar. Besides, the point is moot. I'm not interested in relationships at the moment. So calm yourselves down."

They glared at each other once more and finished the rest of their drinks. A few minutes later they were talking about sports like the good friends they were_. Humans._

That was one of the differences between them and us. Humans were forgiving beings. Vampires were not. We would hold a grudge until the end. But that was expected; humans have always been better.

Two hours later Tom and Barry left sharing a cab like they usually did.

By midnight, the bar was almost empty. It was expected, since it was the middle of the week. I busied myself organizing the shelves of glasses and bottles behind the counter, and cleaning the gantry that was elaborately decorated with woodwork, etched glass, mirrors, and lights.

I didn't need to look up to know he was here. I only had to take a whiff and the smell gave him away. Jacob's blood was different from a human's; his had an animal edge typical of a werewolf that naturally repelled my predatory senses. He didn't smell delicious to me; on the contrary, it was a little…repulsive. I loved it!

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob greeted me claiming a stool at the counter.

"Hello, Jake," I said and grabbed a long neck beer—his favorite—and set it in front of him.

Jacob Black was my friend. One of the few friends I had. We had met six months ago when fate brought him to this bar. I remember that day perfectly. It was one of the few good days of my long boring life.

_I was serving some drinks when an alien scent hit my nostrils. It was awful, nothing I'd ever encountered before. I looked for the source of it, and my predatory senses were on full alert._

_There he was, standing at the bar entrance, a six feet six inches massive ball of muscles. Goliath! His jeans, wet with the rain, were molded to his legs__, which were__ as thick as tree trunks. He had long black hair, and dark eyes, that were looking straight at me with repulsion and hatred._

_Tremors seemed to run through his body and his nostrils flared when he took an intake of air. He closed his eyes and shook more noticeably as he walked toward the first available seat he found. He sat and faced me; he seemed to be fighting for control._

_I struck a comfortable, slouching pose, but on the inside, everything was __havoc__.__ I was ready for a fight, although I didn't know why. He seemed human enough, but somewhere deep inside me, I knew he was dangerous._

_After a silent __standoff__ I went back tending my customers, but never really ignoring my threat. A while later, Goliath left the bar, but I knew better. He would wait for me outside —away from human witnesses, and that was fine by me._

_The bar closed at two. I lingered inside, giving the last customers enough time to leave the premises before I went to encounter the unknown threat. Pete and Joe were safely in the office, so I decided to leave the bar. _

_I still hadn't decided__ whether__ to confront this dangerous man or make a run from__ him__. I definitely was not going to leave my truck behind, so summoning up a core of bravado I walked straight __in__to danger._

_To my surprise, the huge man that walked into the bar was not there, instead there was a big animal, a giant wolf, waiting by my truck. Waiting for me._

_This animal shared the same scent as the man before, although now it was stronger. I looked into his eyes and was surprised when I recognized the intelligence in them. The dark eyes of this animal were the same dark eyes of Goliath.__ I was perplexed by this._

_I've always been a pacifist__ic __being. And I didn't like the unknown. So with a silent apology to my truck I stepped back, ready to sprint into a run when a slurred voice stopped my impulse. I turned around and saw one of the customers walking toward me. Walking toward danger._

_I inwardly groaned and with a low voice talked to the beast. "Leave the human alone. It's me you want, and I'm not going anywhere." _

_In a stupid move, I turned my back to the beast, and walked toward the drunken customer, redirecting him toward the bar, where Joe or Pete would call a taxi for him._

_Once the customer was safely inside I turned back to face my foe.__ Surprisingly the beast was gone and in its place was the impressive man who now was barefoot and wearing only jeans_. _His upper body was naked, showing off the ample chest of rippling muscle._

_He looked at me curiously. "Why, do I ask myself, would a blood-sucker care if I hurt a human or not?"_

_So he knew what I was. I smiled at the offensive term he used. "You shouldn't stop to ask yourself silly questions, Wolf, when you and I both know leeches are the lowest scum to ever walk this earth."_

_A smile made his dark eyes twinkle. "And what do you think you are?" he asked._

_"To my misery, I'm a fucking blood-sucker leech. And believe me__;__ I truly understand your need to eradicate one more__ piece of__ scum that taints the air around you. But as the selfish monster that I am, I can't let you do it. You understand, don't you?"_

_His smile became a full grin. "Don't tempt me, blood-sucker. Just answer one question: How did a vampire become a hater of her own kind?"_

Enemy of my enemy is my friend… I guess the saying is true. Jake and I became friends.

After getting to know each other, he told me everything about werewolves and I told him about vampires. We were supposed to be enemies, but somehow we transcended our instincts and forged an uncommon friendship. I was glad about that.

Seth Clearwater came into the bar with a big smile on his face. He was a young werewolf, who had just graduated from High School, and had moved to Seattle to begin his university studies. He was now Jake's roommate and protégée. I liked Seth.

Seth was a sweet kid. Trusting. He had long sandy hair, a beautiful —almost angelical—face, and dark eyes. He was tall, although not as tall as Jake, and he was a little gangly. Still, he looked older than he was. That's why he never had a problem getting into establishments meant for adults.

The little Wolf claimed the seat next to the older one. "Hi, Bella!" he greeted me.

"Hello, Seth. How are you?"

"Good." He turned to Jake. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey."

Smiling, Seth looked at me with pleading eyes. "Can I have what Jake is having?"

It was hard to say no to that beautiful face. But I was not into corrupting minors. "Sorry Seth. You are not twenty-one."

"Come on, Bella. Alcohol doesn't affect—" he lowered his voice, "—_werewolves, like it does humans_."

I shook my head negating his request.

Seth groaned loudly and turned to Jake. "Jacob. Tell her!"

Jacob chuckled. "It won't matter what I say. Bella is a very stubborn woman."

"Leech," I corrected him and set a glass filled with coke in front of Seth.

Jake shook his head ignoring me. "Why don't you go and play some billiards," he suggested to Seth.

Seth tried to glare at me, not quite managing it, took his soda and headed toward the pool tables. "I'll come back when Chloe is working. She doesn't think I'm a kid," he murmured far from where I was standing, but aware that I could hear him clearly.

"That bitch!" I said. "I'm going to have to smack her one of these days." I don't know why, but Seth always brought out some type of protective feelings in me. They couldn't be maternal. Blood-sucking parasites did not love, but we were essentially selfish creatures. We were very possessive. Seth was my friend; _my friend_.

Jacob sighed. "Let it go, Bella. You are not going to smack Chloe, unless you want to kill her. Besides, Seth is right. Beer to us is like spiked punch; it gives you a tiny buzz that only last a moment."

"Then why do you drink?"

Jacob smiled. "Appearances."

Just then Chloe came in the bar, reeking of sex and walked straight to Seth. It seemed like guy number one didn't satisfy her. "That's it!" I said throwing the white rag I held and started toward them.

"Don't!" Jacob hissed.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at Jake. He shook his head softly. "Seth will smell it too. He is not stupid. But even if he decides to have…a tumble with her, that's his business."

My mouth hung open in incredulity. "What!"

Jake sat uncomfortably on his seat. "Seth is a teenager. A very _hormonal _teenager." He gave me a knowing look. He meant horny. "I don't think he'll go for it. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did; guys his age tend to think with their other…"

_Head, _I mentally completed Jakes' sentence.

I picked the rag back and started cleaning vigorously the counter's surface while keeping an eye on Chloe and Seth.

I would not get involved. It was not my place, really. Jake was right, Seth's personal life was his alone. But I couldn't contain a smile, when Seth refused Chloe's provocative insinuations, making her mad in the process. She turned around, leaving the establishment —alone— in haste.

_Good boy_

Jake laughed at my proud expression. "How many units are you taking this semester?" he asked changing the subject to school.

"Fifteen."

"You should've taken Hydraulic Science with me. It's a really fun class."

"I'll leave the Hydraulic Engineering classes to you. Mine is arts."

School didn't bring me the joy it used to. Tomorrow would be the first day of the semester at the University of Washington. I wasn't really looking forward to it. But I had the feeling that somehow, this time it'd be different.

I hated surprises.

* * *

_Thanks to Marijee_

_A/N: As I explained, Bella's transformation, life as a newborn, struggles and battles will be related gradually at the beginning of each chapter. I hope it's not too confusing. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Note: Italic letters are Bella's thoughts.**

~x~

Last time...

_"Interesting," he said and released my hand. "You'll be a great asset to our family," he told me._

_I didn't understand what his words meant, and was not going to ask._

_Aro drifted back to his party. "This one," he said pointing a long finger toward me "—is prohibited. Enjoy the rest."_

_That's when the screams began. _

_**Chapter 2:**_

_I looked horrified at the massacre happening in front of me. People were screaming, running around in circles, desperately looking for an exit. But there was no way out. Men and women were being chased and caught so easily it was sickening. The monsters —there was no other way to describe them— moved with a lightning speed and grace that seemed impossible, leaving their prey with no chance of survival._

_My stomach churned when I saw the monsters biting the people, making them scream and contort in pain. Their cries didn't last for long as their body finally stopped thrashing and hung limply in the arms of their captors._

_I didn't understand how a bite could be so fatal, until the smell of blood filled my nostrils making me utterly sick; that's when I realized the monsters were drinking the blood of the humans._

_My mind refused to believe what my eyes irrefutably were seeing. A whole life of not believing in horror filled fantasies came crashing down on me. This was reality; they had to be vampires. _

_I fell to my knees, feeling sicker than ever, as dry heaves churned my whole body. I tried to convince myself that this was not real. That it must be a nightmare. But deep down I knew the truth. _

_Today was the last day of my life._

_I knew escaping was not an option, so I lay on the floor, curled into a fetal position and waited for my doom. I couldn't close my eyes, though; I kept watching the macabre show._

_My end came in the form of Aro. He dropped his victim's limp body and walked toward me without a single drop of blood on his face or clothing, but the smell of copper and salt assaulted my senses as he neared me. He bent down to touch my arm and I flinched at the coldness of his skin but didn't try to fight him or run. I knew it was futile. _

_Aro's fingers wrapped around my arm and pressed gradually on my flesh to the point of pain. I whimpered and prayed my death would be quick, instead Aro smiled. "Extraordinary," he whispered. He let go of me and stood. "Felix, take her to one of the chambers and make sure nothing happens to her."_

_I panicked at his words; they were not going to kill me right away. I couldn't contain a sob that unwillingly escaped my lips. _

_The vampire named Felix swooped me off the floor as if I didn't weigh a pound and carried me like a rag doll through the door I'd come in, the only exit of the room. I glanced back once more and saw all the lifeless bodies lying on the floor as if they meant nothing. As if they had no families and dreams. Their lives cut short by monsters with faces of Angels._

_Hot tears ran down my face, and I cried for them. I cried for their families, and I cried for mine._

_The huge monster took me to a room that was dark and cold, and set me carefully on the twin bed placed at the right corner. As soon as he released me, I scrambled toward the wall and hugged my legs tightly. I looked at him with wariness._

_Felix stood next to the bed studying me. "I wonder what Aro saw," he said, and sighed. "You are going to be beautiful," he announced and left the room closing the door behind him. I heard a bolt sliding in place._

_I was left alone, trapped and frightened, to wait for the end._

_The time I spent alone in the dark chamber, I thought about my parents and thanked God that they'd decided not to come with me. They had escaped a horrible death. Although they would not escape the pain of losing their only daughter, and for that I was sorry._

_I thought about my unfulfilled dreams. My future. Life had been so short; I didn't even have time to love._

_What a shame._

_A noise from the door brought me back from my memories and I turned my head toward it. I wanted to face my last moments with dignity, but terror seized me with so much strength it literally hit me as my body began shaking uncontrollably._

_Aro entered the room followed by two more robed men. One had the same jet-black hair as Aro and the other in contrast, had snow-white hair. Their faces were as beautiful as the rest of them._

_"My child," Aro talked to me, "these are Marcus and Caius. They are here to witness your change." I didn't understand what he was talking about._

_Just then Felix entered the room followed by a young girl with long blond hair, who had a beautiful angelical face and horrid crimson eyes. "Jane!" Aro cried. "Thank you for joining us."_

_"It's my pleasure, Master," Jane said in a childish voice._

_Aro turned to Caius and Marcus. "I asked Jane to join us to see if the human is immune to her powers as she is to mine," he explained to the bored looking monsters._

_Aro looked at Jane and gestured my way._

_Janet smiled at him and turned in my direction. _

_I looked at her, bracing for —I didn't know what, and noticed how, little by little, her smile faded. She now glared at me, her red eyes brightening with so much intensity they almost glowed._

_I shrank back waiting for her physical attack, but she didn't move; she just stood there, glaring with loathing._

_Aro laughed. "Marvelous!" I didn't understand his delightful reaction and neither anyone else; Marcus and Caius did not share his enthusiasm and Jane looked upset. Only Felix smiled at little. _

_Aro turned to Jane who had leaned forward, ready to spring at me. "That will be all, my dear," he said, and Jane hissed in frustration. _

_"As you wish, Master," Jane said, and turned around leaving the room swiftly._

_"Hurry things along, Aro," Caius said impatiently._

_"Yes, yes," Aro replied and looked at Felix, who nodded subtly acknowledging the silent command and left the room closing the door behind him. _

_Aro walked toward me, sat on the bed and placed a lose strand of hair behind my ear. I flinched at his touch. "What is your name, child?"_

_I didn't want to answer him, but was so terrified the words came out of my mouth unwillingly. "Be…Bella."_

_Aro smiled at me and held my hands with his freezing ones. "Welcome to our household, Bella," he said and kissed my wrist._

_A piercing scream filled the room as his sharp teeth ripped through my flesh. _

_My scream._

_The screams never stop as the blazing fire enveloped me, taking me to the darkest pit of hell._

I opened my eyes, tucking the painful memory away; that particular one has always been hard to relive. But now was not time for more recollections. Right now, it was time to hunt.

In a lithe movement, I stood up and ran a hand across my backside, shaking the leaves and needles stuck to my jeans. My posterior felt damp, but I didn't care; the cold didn't bother me anymore.

My eyes took in my surroundings; it felt good to be enveloped by the beautiful green undergrowth of the coastal forest. Nature was a cleanser for my body and soul.

I breathed in deeply and smiled when the sweet, warm scent hit my nostrils. "Elk it is," I said and drifted toward the unsuspecting prey.

There it was, a big buck, walking through the forest at an unhurried pace.

I approached my prey without a sound and sprang through the air, landing on top of it. I silently apologized to the poor beast and sank my sharp teeth through the fur, drinking the hot blood needed to clench my thirst. The sweet nectar ran down my throat like liquid ice soothing the fiery craving.

After a while, the poor animal's body lay lifeless in my arms and I mentally apologized again. _Better an elk than a human_, I told myself.

Once my thirst was satisfied —though, never completely, I hid of the remains of my meal, and ran back home to get ready for school.

I took a shower, changed into clean clothes —I chose a Ramones T-shirt, jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, and left for school.

The day was cold, damp, and very cloudy; perfect for a vampire pretending to live a normal life.

I pulled into the University parking lot, parked my truck as far away from others cars as possible and slowly walked to my first class. I kept my face pulled back into my hood, trying to escape the constant ogling, but it was nearly impossible; gaping was a normal human reaction when encountering a monster with beautiful features.

I entered the classroom and settled into a seat at the back and kept my eyes on the desk, ignoring the staring of those sitting to my side. I knew they were fascinated by my looks, but at the same time my predatory vibe held _some _of them from approaching me. _Good for those smart ones._

My first class went on uneventfully. Once it was over I walked —at human pace— to next one, claiming again the last desk at the back. A trio —all males— sitting to my right kept staring at me and I deliberately ignored them.

Twenty minutes was the time it took one of them to sum up enough courage to talk to me."Hello," he whispered.

I turned to look at him. "Hi," I answered and turned to look back at the professor and his lecture.

He didn't seem to take a hint. "I'm Josh," he introduced himself.

"Hello Josh," I said without taking my eyes from the front of the classroom.

"And you are…?"

This guy was not going to be deterred. I looked at him and smiled. "My name is Bella. It's nice to meet you, Josh. But right now is not the best moment to socialize. I'm really interested in the lecture. So if don't mind…" There, I didn't think I was rude.

"Sorry," Josh said and his two friends snickered. He kept quiet the rest of the lecture.

When the class was over I stood and collected my textbooks placing them inside my messenger bag.

"Bella," Josh said. "I'm sorry I interrupted the lecture. It won't happen again. I just wanted to invite you for a cup of coffee. Would you like to go with me?"

I inwardly groaned. It was so hard to treat humans cordially while trying to make them stay away from me.

I was a vicious monster, damn it! They should all have an instinctive sense of self-preservation.

I sighed.

They probably did and just chose to ignore it. I knew that first hand.

I smiled at Josh. "Some other time," I said. "I still have another class to attend. And I have to go to work."

His face fell and I felt sorry for him. Josh was a handsome boy, with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall; around six-one, and was built like a football player. "Do you play football?" I asked trying to engage him in conversation so he wouldn't feel totally turned down.

It worked. He smiled and I noticed how beautiful his smile was. "If you lived in Europe the answer is yes. Here, I play soccer."

"Duh," one of the other guys said. "Everyone knows that soccer is called football everywhere but here."

Josh glared at him and I turned to look at the newcomer. He was taller than Josh, but not as handsome. His skin was tan, and two well-formed dimples made him look childish. He smiled at me. "Hi, my name is Carlos. I'm from Brazil so if you are interested in soccer, I am your expert." He extended his arm to me.

I looked at his hand and shook it. His confidence faltered at my cold touch. He retrieved his hand not too subtly.

_See, that happens when you touch a monster_ "Thank you Carlos, but I'm not a big sport fan."

"Most girls aren't," the third guy said and my attention was drifted toward him. "I'm Chris," he added.

He was looking at me with wariness, and did not try to shake my hand. He was the smartest of the three.

"You're wrong," I said with a smile. "Girls now in days love sports. I'm just…different."

"Without a doubt," Josh said and I knew he was referring to the way I looked. I was referring to my bloodsucking ways.

_Enough mingling with humans_

I smiled at them and started walking toward the door. "Well, it was nice meeting you, guys. I'll see you around," I said and left before they asked me for an available day to go for that cup of coffee.

"Bye," Josh and Carlos said in unison. Chris kept quiet. They started walking away from me, and Carlos teased Josh "If you lived in Europe? Very smooth Josh, very smooth."

"Shut up!" Josh said. "At least I had the balls to talk to her."

"There's something strange about that girl," Chris said.

"Could it be that she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" Carlos said.

"Dream on, man," Josh said. "If someone has a chance with her it's me."

"What if she is a lesbian? Those are usually the gorgeous ones," Carlos said.

"Even better," Josh said.

They suddenly became silent as they snaked a corner, and they were still at a hearing distance —vampire hearing, that is. I could just figure where their thoughts had traveled.

_Men are pigs_

I shook my head and made my way to my third class.

The last class finished and as I walked back to my truck I wondered how Jake was doing with his classes.

Because our majors were completely different —I was majoring in Computer Science and Engineering and Jacob was taking Mechanical Engineering— we didn't share any classes. We didn't even share classes in the same building.

I also thought of Seth. He was a freshman; with the enthusiasm and eagerness you feel when you start a new life as an adult student —he was majoring in Psychology. It suited him; Seth always thought out of the box. He was smart and good at reading behaviors.

I was distracted with my thoughts and that made me careless. I assumed that this place was a safe environment for humans but I was wrong. A warm, sweet scent hit my nostrils; unquestionably the scent of vampires.

_Motherfucker!_

I kept walking as if I hadn't detected their scent, but stopped a few feet from my truck, far from other cars and witnesses, and prepared for the unpleasant encounter. There were three of them —two males, one female.

They carefully approached me and I deliberately went into an attack position. As I assumed, they stopped their advance and I took the time to study them.

The female was short. She was so diminutive that if she didn't have that curvaceous body you would think she was a child. Her hair was black, short and spiked. Her face was the most beautiful and angelical face I'd ever seen—even more so than Jane's. And Jane looked like a Botticelli angel.

One of the males was blonde, lean and tall. He was naturally handsome, but when I took a closer look, I instinctively stepped back as my assessment took in his scars; his face, neck and jaw were ravaged with bite marks. That alone told me how dangerous he was.

I tensed to defend myself and the blonde stepped in front of the tiny female, shielding her as if she were the one in danger.

A low and melodious voice from the third vampire—a male—brought my eyes from the scary blonde to him when he said, "I can't!"

The second male was as beautiful as his voice. His hair, a unique bronze color was thick, wavy, and kept untidy. His thick eyebrows, straight nose and square jaw made his face look like an art sculpture —a beautiful sculpture. He was tall and lean, wearing dark jeans and a black button down shirt, looking so casual…so human. Of course I knew better.

"Nothing," Bronze-hair said with frustration and turned to the female who was looking at him with an incredulous expression. "What about you? Did you see anything at all?" He asked Tiny.

Silence was her answer. "Interesting," Bronze-hair said, and I realized he was communicating with Tiny telepathically.

I'd never encountered telepathic vampires before. The only exception was Aro, although he needed to touch someone in order to see inside their heads_. Could this one do it without contact?_ In our sick world everything was possible.

Bronze-hair fixed his eyes on mine and looked at me intently, as if trying to see inside my mind.

I glared at him.

He laughed.

That's when I noticed his eyes, and the eyes of the other two. They were not red. They were yellow —a beautiful honey-yellow. They were exactly the same color as mine. That could only mean that their dietary ways were similar to mine; no human blood.

Bronze-hair's predatory eyes roamed my face and body sending a jolt of awareness through me —so inappropriate, so unwelcome. He grinned and turned to look at Blonde. "Yours work," he told him. He then turned his eyes toward Tiny. "I like what I see," he told her and looked back at me, biting his lower lip in a sensual gesture.

_Arrogant bastard! _I wanted to smack that confident smile off his face. I wanted to choke him with my bare hands. I wanted to kill him for giving me those unwanted feelings when he looked at me. That must be his power! Something to do with lust. _Asshole!_

Bronze-hair looked at Tiny. "No, no, no. Go back to the one before," he told her. He was talking nonsense to her.

Tiny rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work like that. You know better."

"I didn't change my mind," he said.

Tiny looked at me and smiled. "You didn't. But she made hers up."

I didn't understand any of their conversation. Rude parasites! Now I wanted to kill them all just on the grounds of rudeness.

Bronze-hair looked at Blonde. "Ah, look at all that _passion_! I could just imagine channeling it to a very different venue."

Tiny glared at Bronze-hair and turned to talk to me. "Hello," she said, in a sweet soft voice. "My name is Alice. And these two are Jasper and Edward." She gestured toward Blonde first and then Bronze-hair. So Edward was his name. "We mean you no harm," she added.

I kind of already knew that. Vampires didn't actually attack others of their kind —unprovoked. But I could never trust them, could I?

I tapped deep into my weak acting skills and mustered up a relaxed pose. "Hello, Alice. What brings you around here?"

Bronze-hair—Edward— shared a look with …Jasper and turned to talk to me. "It's true, honey. You have nothing to fear from us."

Could he be reading my mind? Only one way to prove it: _You fucking blood-sucking parasite, I wish I could beat you to a pulp and drag your lifeless body around, taking it to every family member of all the people you killed so they could spit on your stupid face. _

I braced myself for his reaction. He just smiled at me. "So much anger!" he told me.

_Shit!_ He _could_ read my mind. I was ready to bolt out of there but then he added, "I wish I could see what's going on inside that beautiful head of yours."

That statement confused me. He seemed to know I was angry, but he couldn't read my mind…_interesting _I decided to stay and learn more about their powers. I needed to study the enemy to plan my strategy. I addressed …Edward. "What makes you think I'm angry? You just admitted you couldn't read my mind…"

Edward cocked his head. "Yes, about that…How is it possible? Jasper seemed to have no problem going through your shield."

I tensed at his words and turned to look at …Jasper, and braced for some kind of attack. Jasper looked calm, though alert and I felt a wave of serenity wash over me, relaxing me instantly —against my will. I tried to snap out of it, and somehow succeeded because I was able to glare at Jasper. His lips twitched in what seemed to be a smile.

"If you mean no harm, why do you need to force me to put my guard down with waves of calmness?" I asked.

"Beautiful _and_ smart," Edward said. "Jasper uses his gift to subdue any tense atmosphere. It's hardly threatening," he explained.

"You know what?" …Alice chirped in. "Why don't you boys, take a walk and let me talk to…" She raised a beautifully arched eyebrow reminding me that I hadn't told them my name.

"Bella," I said.

"—Bella," she said, "—girl to girl."

"No," Jasper said softly but resolutely.

"Come Jasper, what could…"

"No!" Jasper interrupted her more firmly.

Alice sighed resigned; she looked at me and smiled. "You have to forgive my husband, he is a little overprotective."

_Husband? _I had never heard a vampire refer to their mate as husband. It seemed like this coven was different from others, starting with their yellow eyes. "It's all right," I told her. "We could talk here and be _civilized_." Ha! What a joke; vampire was the antonym of civil.

Edward leaned against my precious truck and I wanted to yank him away from it. He looked at Jasper and then at me. "What did I do now?" he asked me.

I then realized—although I couldn't be one hundred percent sure— that Jasper could, besides manipulate, read or feel someone else's feelings. And Edward, being able to see inside Jasper's mind, could see them as well.

_I better control my temper_

I took a big breath. "Let's start from the beginning," I said purposely ignoring Edward's question. "My name, as I said before, is Bella. I've been living here for the last nine months. As you can see by the color of my eyes, I don't feed on human blood, which allows me to interact with them." Enough information. "Why are you here?"

Alice was about to answer but Edward spoke before her. "You have a beautiful name, Bella. Just as beautiful as you are."

I kept a blank face, as he continued. "My name is Edward Cullen. We," he gestured toward Alice and Jasper,"—just relocated to this area about a week ago. Our family also includes Carlisle and Esme, who play the role of our adoptive parents, and our other two siblings Emmett and Rosalie who in reality are married to each other."

_A large coven…with powers. I better tread carefully_ "You refer to your coven as family. Why is that?"

"Because we are family," Edward said with conviction. "Although we are not tied by a blood bond— " he grinned. "Get it? Blood bond? —we love each other unconditionally."

_Ha ha, isn't he the comedian?_ I thought sarcastically. I repressed a snort at the mention of the word "love". Edward cocked his head. "Why don't you believe me?" he asked and I glared at Jasper. "Don't you love the members of your family, or coven; if you prefer that term?"

He was trying to find out how big my coven was…_Smart leech. _I thought about lying and not divulging that it was only I. I even thought of including Jake and Seth in my circle, but discarded the idea immediately; my friends would be safe away from vampires. "My family died a long time ago," I said talking about my parents.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Alice said and seemed sincere.

"Thank you," I told her and turned to Edward. "Are you planning on staying long in the area?"

Edward smiled suggestively. "Do you want me to?"

_What an arrogant son of a bitch!_ I kept my voice steady. "Please don't take offense, but I would appreciate it if you'd leave the area as soon as possible. I've been trying to live here inconspicuously, you understand," I explained to him. "Seven more vampires in the area will be too noticeable. Don't you agree?"

"No I don't." Edward said. "We have successfully stayed in places for as long as ten years at a time and people have never found out about us. Eight, instead of seven vampires won't make a different."

I hated to be included in his group. "Are you saying you're planning to stay here for years?"

"Yes," he confirmed my fears. "We're already enrolled in the University. Carlisle is already working at the hospital—"

"—A vampire works at a hospital?" I interrupted him.

"Yes," Edward said smugly. "My father's self-control put us all to shame."

I'd heard that name before; Aro had once mentioned it. Could this be the same Carlisle? "How old is Carlisle?" I asked.

Edward smiled happy to have pricked my curiosity. "You would have to ask him yourself," he said. "Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?"

My curiosity was not _that_ strong. "I appreciate your invitation, but I have to decline. I need to go home and get ready for work," I explained. "Perhaps some other time." _Never_

"Of course," Edward nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Bella." He extended his arm offering his hand.

I suppressed a shiver. Something told me his touch was somehow going to affect me. But I needed to pretend civility —at least until I found out what their intentions were.

I looked at the long-fingered pale hand and shook it. Yep, I was right. His touch sent a charge of electricity all over my body. I released it immediately; it felt as if I had just touched a fiery coal.

Nonchalantly I turned toward Alice and Jasper. "I'll see you around," I told them and my voice trembled just a little. I hoped it was not noticeable.

I climbed in my truck, revved the engine and backed out of the parking spot. The three of them were standing in the lot, waiting for my departure. As I drove off, I looked in the rearview mirror, and met Edward's eyes looking intently at mine.

Those honeyed eyes reflected a combination of determination, curiosity and something indescribable that sent a jolt of awareness through me.

I shivered and sped away.

* * *

Many thanks to Marijee


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Note: Italic letters are Bella's thoughts.**

~x~

Last time:

_Aro smiled at me and held my hands with his freezing ones. "Welcome to our household, Bella," he said and kissed my wrist._

_A piercing scream filled the room as his sharp teeth ripped through my flesh. _

_My scream._

_~X~  
_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_The fire and pain was so unbelievably intense, I couldn't figure out how I was still alive._

_I twisted and flipped; falling from the bed and crashed onto the cold stone floor with so much violence I broke some bones in the process._

_The fire blazed hotter and another high scream escaped my lips, but the three vampires in the room didn't seem bothered by it, they just observed my agony._

_After a while they started toward the door. "Stop," I yelled. "Please, kill me," I begged. _

_They ignored me and exited the room in silence, leaving me to my fiery torture. _

_Alone._

_The shrieks and pleas for death continued, but no one came to end my misery. The burn__ing__ raged on._

_Time__ ceased__ to exist; it could have been days or weeks, but it didn't matter; nothing mattered. Only the agony I felt with each scorching wave of flames._

_Finally the screams and thrashing subsided —although the pain increased, and I waited resigned for the end to come._

_I became aware of voices —far away conversations, birds chirping, dogs barking; sounds of life. I tried to focus on the noise to distract myself from the burning. I also could hear the thud of my heart, beating weaker with each passed moment. So I concentrated on the hollow sound. Thud, thud..thud…thud…thud._

_And then there was no sound. Only silence._

_I waited for the darkness of death to take me away._

_Nothing happened._

_I was so confused I didn't notice when the pain was gone.__ The torturous burning had finally stopped__._

_I opened my eyes, rose from the floor, and took at look at my surroundings. Everything around me seemed so different; the colors, the details, were so much sharper. It was as if my vision had been impaired before, and now I could see perfectly._

I should be dead _I thought._

_It was confusing._

_I couldn't understand._

_I wandered around the room and reality hit me like a freight train when I saw my reflection in an old mirror hanging on one of the walls. A piercing shriek —my scream— filled the room as sinister red eyes looked back at me —my eyes._

_They'd turned me into one of them. I was now a monster. _

_A moment later Aro entered the room, followed by Felix and some other vampire. They found me on the floor, curled into a ball, in a fetal position._

_I looked up and glared at Aro's smiling face. He didn't care. "You are beautiful, dear Bella," he said in a soft voice._

_In a lithe movement I hardly planned I jumped to my feet, and like a flash Felix and the other vampire moved in front of Aro, as if to protect him from me. I felt like killing the monster who had given me something worse than death._

_I stood where I was, hatred and resentment pouring from every pore of my__ hated__ new__ body__._

_Aro spoke from behind his bodyguards. "I understand, my child, that the change is overwhelming —to say the least, but I assure you; it's over. You are now a very beautiful, and most likely, a very powerful immortal."_

"_Why did you do this to me?" I asked__,__ and flinched at the sound of my voice—so sweet, so musical…so strange._

_Aro didn't move from his guarded spot —like the coward that he was._ "_I gave you the gift of immortality because you have the qualifications to become a powerful being," he said._

"_Gift? You turned me into a monster!" I yelled._

"_Now, now, my dear__, y__ou are not a monster. You are a powerful immortal," he said__,__ with pride._

_I wanted to kill him. I really did. Maybe if I attacked him, Felix and his buddy, would defend him and end my life. The only thing that stopped me was the mention of immortality. Did that mean nothing could end the monstrosity my life had become? _

_The burning in my throat, fiery, scorching also distracted me from give into my feelings of hatred toward Aro. The dry pain was becoming unbearable; I placed my hand on my throat in an attempt to smooth the flames burning inside of it. For a moment I forgot about Aro, only the burning was in my mind._

"_She needs to feed," Felix said._

"_Of course! I'm sorry Bella," Aro apologized. "Your thirst must be very uncomfortable. It's been a long time since my change," he chuckled. "I kind of forgot the necessity of feeding after such overwhelming experience. My apologizes." _

_An alarming shiver ran through my body and panic set in, as I understood Aro's words. This burning thirst meant that I needed to feed. I perfectly remembered the way monsters, like I was now, fed._

_I sprang toward the door; I needed to escape before I hurt someone. Someone human. But as fast as I moved I didn't make it far; Felix and the other vampire tackled me to the ground, a few yards from the door. Instinctively, I kicked and punched, landing some strong hits on my captors. They grunted in pain but didn't let me go. _

_After a moment of struggle, they came out victorious, my movements__ ceasing__ when my skull was pressed against the stone floor. Felix, straddling my torso, pressed hard with one strong hand around my neck and the other on my forehead. The other guy held my lower limbs._

_Aro laughed with sick humor. "How entertaining! Newborns are so strong." He didn't move from where he'd been standing; he was__n't__ part of the action. Why bother when you have your minions do your work for you? "Heidi, dear," Aro said softly __acting __as if that treacherous monster were in the room with us, "—please bring our sweet Bella her first meal."_

_At the mention of the word meal, the baking thirst burnt strongly in my throat, altering my senses. But altered senses w__ere__ an understatement to describe what I felt__ as__ a warm and sweet scent,__ wafted through__ the air._

_The appealing smell was so strong it ruled my mind completely. I started fighting my captors again, but this time I didn't want to escape; I wanted to be free to trace this overwhelming scent that I instinctively knew it carried a promise to quench the horrible pain of the fiery thirst. _

_Felix didn't release me; he held me tightly against the floor, even though I never stopped thrashing. But now with my ear close to the hard stone floor, I heard two sets of footsteps, one light and the other heavy. I somehow knew that the heavy footsteps belong to someone hesitant, scared; she or he kept tripping every other step._

_The overpowering scent became stronger as the footsteps became closer and the thirst got worse. A horrible sound built in my chest, and I released a feral snarl aimed at Felix. It horrified me to know that I also sounded like a monster, but the revulsion didn't last as the room's door open letting the delicious smell drift through my olfactory senses._

_I forgot about everything else._

_Driven by an unknown force, I pulled myself from the floor throwing Felix and the other vampire against the wall. My strength was so unbelievable powerful the vampires' body broke the stones that built the walls of the room. But my focus didn't stay on my captors for long; I spun to face the irresistible scent that ruled every sense left in me._

_Through my thirst-driven chaos, I noticed Heidi, standing at the doorway, with an arm wrapped around a young woman, about twenty-five years old, with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked at me with a horrified expression._

_I took a deep breath, letting the scent fill my need, and barely aware of my movements I drifted toward the door. Toward my prey._

With a jolt, I opened my eyes and turned both spigots off. After the encounter the yellow-eyed vampires I felt the need to shower to clean the sweet smell of them that still lingered around me.

I thought about them —Edward, Alice and Jasper, and asked myself if the fact that they didn't feed on human blood should make a difference. The answer was in my memories, in the look of that horrified young woman whose life was cut short and in a brutal way.

No.

Vampires like the Volturi, the Cullen's or myself were monsters and would always be.

I yanked the curtain open, stepped out of the tub, grabbed a towel and dried my body and hair. I brushed my teeth and hair, and walked toward my closet to get ready for work. A plain black T-shirt and black jeans was the outfit that matched my mood.

As I drove through the dark streets, I kept thinking about Edward and his coven. Their presence had really shaken me. It was not fear; I'd been around vicious vampires before, but apprehension —the fact that I didn't know what their true intentions were made me edgy.

I also was worried about Jake and Seth. By nature, Werewolves and Vampires were enemies. Edward's coven, settling in the vicinity was going to create problems. I needed to find a way to make this coven leave before my friends got hurt.

But how? That was the million-dollar question.

I parked my truck and walked toward the bar, trying to find ways to resolve this complicated dilemma and coming up empty.

_Well, something will come to mind. _It had to.

After getting the usual flirtatious greeting from Joe, I walked straight toward the bar and focused on my job, filling orders. The place was packed, and after a while, through the smell of delicious blood, nasty smoke, sweat and perfume, I cleanly caught the sweet scent, so uniquely Edward.

Edward's scent was the most amazing smell I'd ever encountered. Nothing compared to it.

He stood at the entrance, surveying the place. I kept serving drinks and following his moves at the same time. He must've traced my scent to here. His presence was not coincidental.

He was here for me.

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought; I labeled it as trepidation. It had to be.

Edward locked eyes with me and walked gracefully toward the bar. All the female eyes were now on him and he smiled flirtatiously with them.

He took a stool and grinned at me. "Hello, gorgeous."

I glared at him. He could take his terms of endearment and shove it up his—

"What happened? Cat got your tongue?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"My name is Bella. Don't call me anything but Bella," I told him and turned toward the customer sitting next to him. "Here is your scotch, Barry," I said, and placed the drink in front of the old man.

"Thank you, honey," Barry said, and I smiled at him.

"Hey!" Edward protested. "He called you honey."

I ignored him and started filling some orders but from the corner of my eye I saw Barry puff his chest with pride. Edward glared at him.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks, please?" Edward asked.

I lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at him. _Oh yeah, appearances_. I served the drink and placed it in front of him. He grabbed the glass and his fingers brushed mine as I released my hold on it. The soft brush of his silky skin made me shiver. I jerked my hand and turned to attend other customers.

Why did he have that kind of effect on me? I tried to ignore him, but it was like ignoring a pink elephant in the room.

"Why do you work here?" he asked. The distaste in his tone was very obvious.

_Why? Is this place too inferior for your arrogant ass?_ I wanted to ask. "What's wrong with working here?" I asked, instead. I needed to pretend civility.

"Not much, except that the smell of sweat, beer, fragrances…it's unpleasant." He omitted "blood", but I was sure he would've included it if humans weren't present.

"It's the same reason some would choose to work at… a hospital, for example," I said.

Edward smiled. "So it is."

In a quick movement Edward emptied half the content of his drink into Barry's glass. Barry was too drunk to notice how his cup had magically filled. I glared at Edward. "Don't do that," I said.

"How old are you, Bella?" he asked instead.

"Twenty-one," I said, without hesitation.

He rolled his eyes.

Since we had began asking personal questions I took my turn. "Are you the only one perceptive in your family?" Which meant if he was the only mind reader.

"My family is very gifted. As you witnessed, Jasper is very…influential. Alice has a gift for precognition, Emmett is strong, and Carlisle and Esme are compassionate. Rosalie is…Rosalie. And it's easy for me read… people."

"Except me," I said.

"Yes. You are a pleasant surprise. Do you do it purposely —the blocking? Or does it come naturally to you?"

Wouldn't he like to know? "Let's just say I'm awesome like that," I replied.

Edward smiled. He had a beautiful smile. "Tell me about yourself," he said.

I was about to tell him that this was not the right place to talk when the scent of werewolf hit my nostrils at the same time that it reached Edward's.

_Jacob _

I had been waiting for Jake to warn him about Edward and his coven. But with Edward's suddenly appearance in the bar and our pleasant conversation —for investigative purposes, of course, I forgot all about it. _Stupid, stupid me._

Barry and two more customers were sitting close to us. Edward stood and placed himself between Jacob and me, even though Jake was still standing by the door; yards away from us. "Stay behind the bar," Edward ordered me in a low voice only meant for me to hear.

Who did he think he was to order me around? I stepped out of the bar and he grabbed my arm. "Stay back! You don't know what he is," he hissed.

I glared at him and shook his hold on me. "I do know _who_ he is. You stay back," I said, and started walking toward Jacob.

Edward muttered a curse and followed close behind.

As I approached Jake, the tremors on his body became noticeable. "Calm down, Jake. Look around you," I stated, and placed a hand on his forearm.

Edward hissed behind me. I snapped my head toward him and pinned him with a stare, as he was about to sprint at Jake. His eyes fixed on my hand set on Jake's forehand and then he gave me an incredulous look.

Without taking my eyes from Edward, I talked to Jacob. "Jake, why don't you leave and calm yourself down while I deal with…him?"

"No," Jacob said.

"Please?" I asked.

"No. I'm not going to leave you alone with a leech," was Jacob's response.

_Sweet, protective, stubborn wolf_ I turned to look at Jacob. "I'll be fine, Jake. I know him," I said, making it sound like I'd known Edward for years instead of hours.

Jacob snorted, looking through my lie.

"Black," Edward said, probably reading Jacob's mind.

"Cullen," Jacob replied with disgust, surprising me. They knew each other?

"The treaty is still valid. No matter where we are," Edward declared.

_Treaty?_

Jacob took a deep breath, fighting for control. "She leaves with me," Jacob said, and grabbed my arm pulling me toward him.

"Release her. Now," Edward hissed.

I had enough. I pulled my arm from Jacob's hold and pushed him toward the door. "Jacob, you leave now, and keep Seth away. I'll stop by your house when my shift is over."

I turned to Edward. "You, stay here until Jacob is long gone."

I didn't know if Edward would listen or not. I didn't really know him so I purposely talked with the customers who had started to gather around us in hopes of witnessing a fight. They had even started placing bets. "Show is over. Go back to your own business."

I looked at Jacob and lifted an eyebrow. He cursed and reluctantly took his leave. I turned to face Edward and he seemed ready to run after Jake —_over my dead body_. I planted myself between the door and him and challenged him with my eyes to keep him from going after my friend.

Edward must've read something in my eyes because he relaxed his ready-to-fight stance and gestured toward the bar. "After you."

I looked at him warily but complied. Edward walked close behind me and sat back on the stool.

He didn't talk anymore. He just looked at me, scrutinizing me, making me feel very uncomfortable. He left thirty minutes before the bar closed, but I knew he wouldn't be far.

After I made sure Barry was put safely in a cab, I left the establishment and walked toward my truck. As I assumed, Edward was there waiting for me, leaning casually against the driver door.

I stopped a few feet from him. "What do you want?"

He moved forward but stopped when I took a step back. "I want to know why you are friends with a werewolf but seem to be afraid of me —your own kind?"

I was about to spit out 'I'm not your kind' but stopped myself, first because he was right, I was one of his kind, and second because I needed to know what his intentions were, now that he knew about Jake. I bit my lip while thinking of something credible that would satiate some of his curiosity. "Jacob knows I don't harm humans, so he let me live."

"Don't lie! I read his thoughts. He was about to transform into a beast —in front of people— to defend you against me." He walked closer, slowly. I stood rooted in place while he circled me. "Why did he think you needed protection from me?"

Damn his mind reading ability. "I don't know," I lied. "I can't read minds."

"Don't patronize me, Bella. I know what I saw. And I don't like it."

"Then, leave. Leave the area and don't come back," I told him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

_Very much I_ kept my mouth shut. He kept talking. "But I'm not leaving. So you better tell that flea-bag that he'll see me around. A lot. Treaty or no treaty, tell him to stay away from me."

"What treaty are you talking about?"

Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "He'll tell you." He was back on the spot next to my truck; he leaned against the door again. "Now, tell me, who are you? Who changed you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is, Bella. See, I have a family to protect. So when I see a resentful vampire allied with my worst enemy, I have to find out the reason for this… anomaly."

"We are not a threat to you," I said.

"We?" he asked. "Are you speaking on his behalf?"

I kept silent.

"Sorry, Bella, I'm afraid I can't take your word for it."

"Then, what do you want?"

He moved closer his face inches from mine. I could smell his sweet scent with much intensity. "I want to know you," he whispered and my legs weakened. "For safety reasons, that is," he added.

"Okay. You want to know about me? Fine! Meet me with your family, tomorrow night at nine, by the small lake on the East. Do you need directions?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. We'll manage."

"Okay." I walked around him, got in my truck and started the engine.

When I shifted gears he was by my window. "Bella, be careful. Werewolves are not trustworthy."

"Neither are vampires," I retorted and revved the engine leaving him behind.

I drove straight to Jake and Seth's house and parked in front of the two-bedroom rental. As soon as I closed the truck's door, Jacob opened the front door. He moved aside to let me in.

"Hey," I said. He didn't answer.

Seth was lying on the couch dozing off. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello, Bella," he said with a sleepy voice.

I sat on a chair and Jacob moved Seth's legs aside to sit on the couch. "Okay, you are excused," Seth said sarcastically and sat up.

"What did he want?" Jacob asked me.

"He was curious," I said. "Where do you know him from?"

Jacob sat back on the couch and breathed deeply. "Decades ago, my grandfather encountered a group of five vampires in our territory. He found out that these vampires didn't feed on human blood. They fed on animal blood. These vampires seemed civilized and convinced the old man that they were harmless. Their leader, Carlisle, proposed a treaty that my grandfather accepted. Their Coven was to be let alone, as long as they didn't bite any human or didn't cross into our territory. We can't touch them, no matter where we are, and they can't touch us."

Jake shook his head in disgust. "Now, we are honor-bound to a treaty a tired old man agreed to."

Seth looked at Jake and rolled his eyes. "It was the right decision at that time. They were five of them, and only two werewolves. Ephraim Black didn't stand a chance. That's one of the reasons he accepted the truce. The vampires did it as a proof of good will; they didn't have to."

"Good will? They were cowards!" Jake all but shouted.

Seth was about to challenge Jacob's statement but I interrupted him. "Can you trust these vampires to abide by this treaty, here?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulder. "The vampire was the one who brought it up."

So he did.

"How did you know his name was Cullen?" I asked. "You called him by his name before he mentioned the treaty. I mean, you were not born when they agreed to the truce."

"For the last four years, they lived in a small town, called Forks, very close to La Push. They are the reason my pack and I went through the transformation. It only happens when vampires are close by as a defense mechanism," Jacob explained. "I'd only seen the blood-sucking-doctor, and this one —but only from afar."

"Is this vampire Edward?" Seth asked.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"No. But I would like to. His reputation precedes him," Seth said with admiration?

"Dumb-ass," Jake called Seth and Seth shrugged.

"What reputation?" I asked. I was really curious about knowing what a vampire could do to get the approval of a young werewolf.

"He is admired by all the ladies. They think he is a combination of a knight from the eighteenth-century and Brad Pitt mixed with Johnny Depp. He treats them like queens, but in bed it must be a different story," Seth said.

_Of course__._ What else could be in the mind of a horny young wolf?

"How do you know this shit?" Jacob asked Seth.

"He dated that clerk at the National Bank, the brunette with pretty big jugs, and she couldn't stop talking about how good he was in bed —that happened when I got that summer job as an errand boy. Then I heard the librarian and one of the nurses —they didn't count on my extraordinary hearing when they gossiped about him," Seth said with a smirk.

He continued his relate. "They're all beautiful women in their twenties, who didn't care they were screwing an eighteen year old boy. Of course they didn't know he's probably a Thousand," Seth said laughing.

When no one joined him on his amusement Seth sobered." The important thing is that he left them all happy and satisfied. He is a vampire who eats them without killing them. That's admirable."

Jake slapped Seth on the head. "That's sick! There's nothing admirable about a leech." He turned to look at me. "No offense."

"None taken," I told Jake and looked at Seth. "How can he have sex with human women without killing them?"

Seth shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe at the end he kills them with pleasure," he said getting another slap from Jacob. "Hey! That hurts."

_Un-fucking-believable!_ Edward Cullen was a manwhore, or vamwhore.

"What are we going to do about them?" Jake asked.

"There's nothing we could do. They're already settled and I don't think they'll leave even if we asked them nicely," I said.

Jake stood up and started pacing. "I don't believe this shit! I don't want to live close to these leeches. This is fucked up. For years they lived close to La Push, and now I have to stand them being close again?"

"We could always leave," I said but didn't really mean it. This was the only place where I finally was feeling that somehow I belonged. Maybe it was because of Jake and Seth, but this was home.

"Hell no!" Jake said. "I'm not gonna give them the pleasure of thinking we're cowards. We are staying."

"I agree," Seth said.

"Me too." I said, and meant it.

Jake sat back down. "How did he find you?" he asked me.

"They're attending the University, posing as College students. I found them in the parking lot and talked to them, three of them. Edward must've followed my scent to the bar."

Jake shook his head. "Fucking treaty keeps them physically away from us only when we are in Quileute territory. Outside of it they could be under the same roof as us and it's allowed. I don't know if I can control my self next time I see him close."

"You have to, Jake," I said leaning forward in my chair. "As long as they don't bite a human, you have no reason to touch them. You can't be the one who attacks, breaking the truce."

"Yeah, but the treaty doesn't cover you, Bella. You are not human."

I smiled at him. He was worry about my well-being. "Don't worry about me. I don't think they want to kill me."

"Unless Edward wants to kill you with pleasure," Seth chirped in, getting a third slap on his head.

_Dying with pleasure; not a bad way to go _I cringed inwardly at the direction my thoughts took. What was wrong with me? I glared at Seth.

"Just joking! Sheesh," Seth said, rubbing his head.

I stood up. "Go to sleep, guys. I'll try to get all the information about them I can, and we'll just have to play it day by day," I said as I walked toward the front door. "Sleep well."

Jake opened the door for me. "Be careful, Bella. Vampires are not trustworthy."

I smiled at him, "I know."

I got in my truck and went home.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Note: Italic letters are Bella's thoughts.**

~x~

Last time:

_Driven by an unknown force, I pulled myself from the floor throwing Felix and the other vampire against the wall. My strength was so unbelievabl__y__ powerful the vampires' body broke the stones that built the walls of the room. But my focus didn't stay on my captors for long; I spun to face the irresistible scent that ruled every sense left in me._

_Through my thirst-driven chaos, I noticed Heidi, standing at the doorway, with an arm wrapped around a young woman, about twenty-five years old, with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked at me with a horrified expression._

_I took a deep breath, letting the scent fill my need, and barely aware of my movements I drifted toward the door. Toward my prey._

**Chapter 4:**

_The world seemed to stop around me. The delicious scent, so warm, so enticing wafted smoothly through my nostrils making my throat burn with thirst._

_Although my primary focus was the alluring smell, I was also aware of everything __else__ around me. Felix and the other vampire had straightened and were again guarding Aro, who was smiling; it seemed as if this…event had brought excitement to his day. _

_The deceitful Heidi smiled at me and stepped aside, away from the terrified woman, clearing my path toward the intended target. _

_I didn't know how I was able to keep in perspective all that surrounded me when the smell coming from the young woman was so maddening._

_Not a full second had passed._

_I kept, slowly, moving toward her. My eyes fixed on the artery at her neck, and I could hear her heart beating uncontrollably, pumping blood. Blood that promised to quench my fiery thirst._

_I slowly ran my gaze from her neck to her face and our eyes connected._

_What I saw in those beautiful blue eyes saved her life, at least for a few moments. _

_Through the thick haze in my brain I saw my mother's eyes. This young woman's eyes were the exact same color as my mom's, and that, right there stopped my advance._

_This terrified woman reminded me of the mother I had just lost forever, and I was about to end her life?_

_In a Herculean effort, I stopped breathing; cutting the flow of the maddening scent. _

_For one precious second I was able to rationalize again._

_And that's all I needed._

_I launched myself across the room, darting toward the door, but instead of attacking my intended target, ignoring what my instinct was ordering me to do, I rammed through Heidi, who was standing next to the young woman._

_Heidi obviously was not expecting my reaction, so I was able to push her and slam her body against the hallway wall, breaking some stones with the impact of the inhuman force._

_I needed to escape. I needed to avoid smelling the hideously appealing scent again. I knew I would not be able to stop myself if the smell reached me again. So I ran._

"_Seize her!" Aro said._

_I ran faster._

_The rate__ of speed__ I reached was unbelievable; I felt as__ if__ I was ghosting across the floor so quickly my feet barely touched the ground. Everything was a streaky blur, but I was able to focus._

_I ran the long hallway, passing closed doors, archways, and windows. I didn't stop at any of those —I had Felix and the other vampire right on my heels. I needed to find the exit._

_I flew down the stairs and finally saw a door that looked like an entrance, and hurried toward it. I opened it —it was not an entrance but a back door. It was an exit._

_The beautiful manicured lawn in front of me was the most amazing sight. I was glad it was daytime; the sun shone brightly over the garden._

_This was it._

_I could just walk under the powerful sun and burst into flames. I was a vampire, right? I could end this monstrosity._

_I heard Felix behind me. "Bella, don't!" _

_I closed my eyes and without a drop of fear, I stepped out into the sunshine, and waited for my end._

_I felt the warmth envelope me, but didn't feel the pain I expected. I slowly opened my eyes and wanted to weep in dismay. Instead of flames, my body was a rainbow of sparkles —sparkles that danced around my skin; the beautiful colors swirling with the warm sunrays._

_I fricking sparkled?_

_Unbelievable! _

Edward's sweet smell drifted through the air and I opened my eyes. They were here. I uncoiled from my crouched position and prepared for the encounter.

Edward was the first to spring into sight, about twenty yards from me, followed by Jasper, and a big, muscled male —Emmett or Carlisle.

Alice made a flashy entrance, leaping onto the tip of a ledge of black rock and balancing there on the balls of her heeled feet. _Show-off _

A male, blond and handsome, along with a caramel-colored hair female, and a beautiful blond woman were the last to enter the clearing.

Alice was the first to talk. "Hello, Bella. I love your Doors T-shirt. I think Jim Morrison was _amazing!"_

I thought so too, but didn't reply to her comment.

The blond male walked toward me and extended his arm. "Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle. It's nice to finally meet you."

So this was their leader.

He was young, tall and looked friendly. I took his hand and shook it. There was no reason to be uncivil.

Carlisle released my hand and gestured toward the woman with caramel hair. "This is Esme," he said.

Esme was beautiful. She was svelte, a little taller than I was, and looked more like an older sister than the mother she was supposed to be —even an adoptive one. She was looking at me with an odd expression —something between elation and sympathy. It felt like she wanted to… hug me.

"You haven't met Rosalie," Carlisle continued the introductions and I looked at the beautiful blonde.

I thought Heidi was beautiful, but this vampire beat her in the beauty department easily.

Rosalie was tall —supermodel height, and had long, thick, shiny, blonde hair that would make Gisele Bundchen weep with envy. Her body was one of those that men worshiped. She was the only one without a smile on her face. Rosalie was either being honest and hated my presence as I hated theirs, or simply didn't feel like smiling at the moment.

"And this is Emmett," Carlisle concluded.

I turned to look at the last member of the coven. Emmett in contrast to his mate was grinning. He was the tallest of them all; well muscled and brawny with curly brown hair framing his face. He reminded me of a playful Saint Bernard, which was wrong, because St. Bernard dogs were noble creatures and this was a vicious vampire.

What was wrong with me? Comparing vampires with beautiful dogs!

I nodded as a way of acknowledging them, and tried not to look at Edward. From my peripheral vision I could see him looking at me intently and, I could feel his eyes roaming my body as if touching it, creating an unwanted feeling of awareness within me.

Before Jasper could feel what I was feeling, and consequentially transfer the thought to Edward, I spoke. "Let's be direct," I told Carlisle.

The sooner we finish our little chat, the sooner I'd be out of here.

"I've been living in this area for the last nine months. I think that gives me the right to be a bit territorial. I want you to leave."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

Maybe that was a_ little_ medieval.

Okay, a lot.

I realized this was not the appropriate way to start a _peaceful _conversation. I needed to backtrack. "I'm afraid that the fact of having eight vampires in the area might blow my cover. So I'm requesting you and your coven to please look for a different area to relocate."

There! That was more polite.

Carlisle smiled. "Bella, you have nothing to worry with our presence in the area. It's for our own benefit to be inconspicuous. You can be rest assured we will not…blow your cover."

Yep. I was right when I told Jake asking nicely was not going to make them leave. I sighed. "Let me be frank, Carlisle. As you must know by now, in this same area there are some friends of mine who by nature won't get along with your…family. I think it's in everyone's benefit if you reconsidered your decision to stay here."

"How many of your 'friends' are we talking about?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time since arriving.

I didn't want to reveal any information about my werewolf friends, but it would be easy for Edward to find out their numbers.

I turned to look at his gorgeous face. The man was devastatingly beautiful. It was a shame he was a vampire. "Two," I answered him. I omitted the fact that the pack was much larger than that, but since I'd never met them, they were not my 'friends', so I was not lying. Besides, _I _didn't even know their exact numbers; it was classified information exclusively known by The Quileute.

"We don't have any ill wishes against your friends, Bella," Carlisle said, interrupting my little interaction with Edward. "I don't know if you are aware, but we made a treaty with young Black's grandfather. So if he, or they, are willing to honor Ephraim Black's word, we don't see any problems."

I raised my arms in frustration. "There _is _a big problem. The proximity between you and them could lead to a confrontation —a deadly confrontation."

Edward took a couple of steps, moving closer to me. I didn't like his nearness; it made me uneasy. He stopped and scrutinized my face. "I can't speak for the other werewolf," he said. "—but the one I saw didn't seem to have any problems getting close to you. And you are one of us."

I repressed a snort. "Jake knows me. And if you were paying attention while rummaging inside his head, you would've noticed he _did _have a problem with _you_."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I noticed. I also noticed that the dog seems to have developed a certain attachment to you. He feels he needs to protect you —a vampire, from me —one of your own kind. Why is that, Bella?"

I didn't like Edward insulting my friend. "First of all, his name is Jacob, not dog. And my friendship with him is none of your business."

"Well," Edward said. "If you don't want us to be a threat to your friends, you have to convince us they are not a threat to us. The way I see it, it seems there is some kind of danger looming towards you, otherwise the do—Jacob wouldn't have risked his life in order to protect you. And if you are in danger, potentially so are we."

"I'm not in danger. Jacob is, by nature, overprotective. That's all."

Edward smiled. "It's good to hear. But there must be a reason why he…overreacts around you. So in order to understand his…protectiveness, I need to know the reason. Understanding will …lessen any danger from me toward him."

Blackmailing son of a bitch! He was going to make him tell him why Jacob felt like I needed protection against a vampire, if I wanted to keep my friends safe_. _

_Asshole_

I glared at him. "Fine! I will tell you. But after that, you better stay away from us," I told him.

Edward seemed to fight a smile. I wanted to punch him. "I can't promise anything until I know all the circumstances," he said indifferently. "Then I'll decide _if _I stay away or not."

I noticed Edward was using "I" instead of "we". I didn't even notice when this negotiation transferred from Carlisle to him. I decided it was safer to talk to Carlisle. Like I said, Edward made me uneasy.

I turned to Carlisle. "Many decades ago, I was forced to become a vampire by the Volturi."

All of them, without exception, were surprised by this fact. "Aro himself changed me," I added.

"He must've recognized a great power within you, for him to do the task himself," Carlisle said.

I smirked. "He couldn't read my mind when I was human; and that impressed him," I said with disdain, and continued my story. "Aro and the rest of the Volturi massacred the people around me. Until that moment I didn't know vampires existed.

"Later that night, Aro changed me," I explained.

I heard Esme whimper. I turned to look at her and her and saw her pained expression. _Why?_

"So you became part of the Volturi," Edward said.

I turned toward him. "I was never one of them!" How dare he assume something so gruesome?

"Why do you feel horrified by the idea," Jasper said, and Edward glared at him. "Being part of the Volturi is considered an honor by most vampires. Only the strongest, most powerful could join their elite group."

"They're vicious!" I informed him.

"Jasper," Edward warned.

But Jasper was on a roll. "They have to be vicious. They have an important job controlling the creation of vampire armies. Newborns, without a higher arm to rein them in would cause chaos, death and destruction all over the world."

Jasper seemed to know firsthand about newborn armies. I wondered if his scars were a consequence of it.

Either way, that didn't justify the existence of vampires like the Volturi. "If you think the Volturi are a godsend gift, you're wrong. The Volturi are a power-thirsty group that believes they can decide who lives and who dies. Who gave them that power? Huh?"

"Newborns need control," Jasper said.

"Newborns should never be created!" I told him, raising my voice.

"Bella," Carlisle said in a soothing tone." Jasper's point of view is based on his life before he joined us, a life where vampires without scruples, created armies just for power. The Volturi exterminated these radical groups, saving human lives in the process."

I scoffed at his words. "And that makes them the good guys?"

"No," Carlisle said, "But it makes their existence necessary."

"They kill people. They lure them into their home like cattle. They don't care if they're leaving orphans behind, or parents mourning the disappearance of their children. They're cold-hearted, arrogant monsters!"

Carlisle gave me a tender look and I realized I said more than I intended. _Damn! _I didn't want anyone's pity.

He sighed. "Although I —we—don't agree with the vast majority of vampires feeding from humans, we understand that it is very difficult to overcome our instincts," Carlisle explained. "With our change, not only were our longevity, strength and senses enhanced, but also our basic instincts; we became more animal than human. We can't really blame a vampire for feeding from a human, as much as we can't blame a cheetah for killing a gazelle. It's simply natural."

"It's not the same," I argued. "Even after the change, we always retain a piece of humanity that stops us from acting without rationalization."

"I agree," Carlisle said. "But it's extremely hard to find that humanity left in us. Knowledge, guidance or certain circumstances allows us to make the choice to a different life-style. But it's a choice —an extremely difficult one."

I knew Carlisle was right. If that girl, the one the Volturi offered me like a sacrificed lamb, would have been a boy, or would have had brown eyes, I would have never been able to stop myself from feeding from her. My instincts were just too strong.

That didn't mean I had to accept the Volturi.

I was done analyzing theories. "Anyway… To conclude my point: Aro made me a vampire against my will. I never wanted to be a vampire, but it's something I can't change. I refused to feed the way they did, and as a result I've never taken the life of a human being. Jacob knows my story, he feels sorry that I have to bear a fate I never wanted and thinks I need his protection. That's all."

Edward grunted. I turned to look at him. He was frowning at Jasper and Carlisle. Then he looked at me and his frown eased. "How did you learn to feed on animals when all the vampires around you fed…differently?" Edward asked.

I shrugged my shoulders in response. I was done talking about my past.

"It's really remarkable," Carlisle said. "To turn away and resist your instincts without guidance; you are very strong indeed."

_I don't need compliments _"So. If you are not planning to relocate, please stay away from my friends and me. It will be better for all of us. Believe me."

I noticed how Alice exchanged looks with Edward, and her expression was… pleading. I wondered what mental communication was going on between those two.

Edward turned to look at me. He seemed determined. "I'm sorry for the way you were brought to this new life. Having said that, you still haven't convinced us that your friends are not a threat to us so, you leave me no choice but to keep an eye on you."

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

Edward shrugged. "You are going to have to allow me to see for myself that you and your friends are not a threat to my family. And then I'll leave you alone."

_Tyrant, arrogant son of a bitch! _"And how do you plan to accomplish this?" By now, I was starting to see black.

He smiled. The fucking bully smiled. "Very simple; I will become your shadow. I will follow you everywhere to make sure you and your friends are not planning some kind of retribution to makes us pay for what the Volturi did to you."

"If we wanted to hurt you, we would've done it when you were in the bar —alone. We don't want to fight," I said between clenched teeth.

"Well, it could also mean that you didn't want the wrath of my family to descend upon you, if something happened to me. You knew the size of my family after all," Edward said.

I grunted exasperated. "If that were the case, you still outnumber us. So be rest assured that we'll keep our distance. We just request the same from you."

"No," Edward said firmly. "I will need to see for myself that you are not threatening. And then I'll leave you alone."

_Stubborn… Agggh__! _I turned to Carlisle. "You are their leader. You can make a new treaty with me. Keep your distance and we'll keep ours."

Carlisle smiled at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Bella, but you're under a misconception. I am not their leader. We are a family with equal rights and we make decisions on our own. Edward feels…uneasy with the presence of the Wolves. He has the right to act accordingly. But you should not fear his nearness. Edward will never hurt you. Ever."

_But what about my friends?_

Talking to them was a loss cause. I turned back to Edward. "Very well. You can _survey _my everyday life, but don't you think for a moment you can intervene in it. You can be an …outside observer if you will, for a limited time. And at the first sign of you threatening my friends, the deal is off. I automatically will become your worst nightmare. That, I swear!"

With nothing more to say, I whirled on my heel and with starling speed left the Cullen's behind.

Why did the fact that Edward was going to be close to me, bring a shiver to my spine?

It must be the nerves. It had to.

* * *

_Many thanks to Marijee._

**_A/N: Sorry about the delay._**

**_I want to thank my reviewers for your comments about the Edward's point of view chapters. It's difficult and intimidating to put his words and thoughts in writing. I'm glad you liked it. _**

**_And as you saw he is not a bad guy after all _****_:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Note: Italic letters are Bella's thoughts.**

~x~

Last time:

_I closed my eyes and without a drop of fear, I stepped out into the sunshine, and waited for my end._

_I felt the warmth envelope me, but didn't feel the pain I expected. I slowly opened my eyes and wanted to weep in dismay. Instead of flames, my body was a rainbow of sparkles —sparkles that danced around my skin; the beautiful colors swirling with the warm sunrays._

_I fricking sparkled!_

**Chapter 5:**

_I was shocked to say the least. Instead of bursting into flames I sparkled like a prism when hit by the sunlight. _

_Enveloped in my dismay, I didn't even put up a fight when Felix and the other vampire tackled me to the ground covering me with their bodies and the long capes they wore._

_Felix quickly surveyed our surroundings and then looked at me. "You're lucky there are no humans around," he said. "Let's bring her inside," he told the other vampire._

_I remembered the young girl inside the building and my throat burnt with anticipation. "No!" I cried. "Please don't take me to her." _

_Felix looked at me perplexed but hauled me to my feet and with the help of the other vampire —when I started resisting— dragged me back inside the building._

"_Please. I beg of you," I pleaded._

_They stopped at the entrance and while Felix held me strongly against his body, the other vampire scrutinized my face. "Why are you fighting your instinct? He asked._

"_I don't want to kill her," I told him, my voice trembling with emotion._

"_How were you able to stop?" Felix asked. His deep voice, so close to my ear, made me shiver as it boomed in my now sensitive sense of hearing. _

_When I didn't answer Felix spoke to the other vampire. "Have you ever seen anything like this, Demetri?"_

"_Never," Demetri murmured._

_Demetri walked toward the stairs and looked up. "Aro," he said__,__ raising his voice just a bit. "We've seized her. Do you want us to take her back to you?"_

"_No!" I whimpered._

"_No," Aro said. His voice was barely heard. He was still in the room upstairs. "Take her to the east wing. Make sure no humans are in the vicinity," he ordered._

"_As you wish," Demetri replied._

_I released a trembling sigh._

_They took me to another room, located on the other side of the building. Once inside, I crawled to the farthest corner and hugged my legs against my torso and rocked myself. I struggled to fight the awful thirst that was trying to consume the weak rational sense that was__ just__ barely clinging to me._

_A moment later Aro made his entrance, and I leapt to my feet afraid of facing the young girl again. Thankfully, Aro was alone, although the enticing scent had adhered to him. I stopped my breathing as an internal force ordered me to go after the source of that scent._

"_Your self-control is extraordinary, Bella," Aro said. "It reminds me of an old friend who refused to feed from humans. A foolish choice I might add, but formidable nonetheless." _

_Aro looked at me thoughtful. "I wonder…" he murmured. He turned to Felix who was standing by the door, guarding the only exit in the room. "Felix, do you remember what Carlisle's blood preference was, when he stayed with us?"_

"_No, master," Felix replied. "He always hunted alone"._

"_Carlisle once mentioned he preferred carnivores' blood," Demetri said. "__E__specially big game."_

"_Hphm." Aro turned to Felix. "Go see what animal you can find around the vicinity — since she refuses to feed properly."_

_Aro then fixed his eyes on me and shook his head. "It'll be a shame to dispose of her, if she doesn't feed. Her bloodlust is bound to become uncontrollable with each __passing__ moment."_

"_Right away, Sir," Felix said__,__ and left the room swiftly._

_Aro followed Felix departure. "Keep me inform of her progress," he instructed Demetri before exiting the room. _

"_Yes, sir," Demetri replied, closing the door after Aro and planting himself against it, blocking the only exit in case I tried to make a run for it._

_I was not planning on escaping anymore. I realized I was a menace to humans if I were to run loose on the streets. It was safer to be locked up —as long as they didn't bring humans to me. And after listening to Aro's words, it seemed they wouldn't bring people for me to feed, but animals. That was a huge relief__._

_I closed my eyes and tried not to think on the maddening fiery thirst that threatened to consume every piece of myself. _

_A long time later, Felix came back making his way into the room, and dropped the bundle he held a few feet from me. He opened the sack and a huge boar grunted making an oink sound._

_Without thinking, I leapt on the mammal, and sank my teeth on the rough skin, feeling the bristles; sparse and stiff, prickle my lips. But that didn't bother me; not when the warm blood spurted in my mouth._

_The tasty blood ran down my throat, like liquid ice and sweet honey, making me moan with the pleasure. I had never tasted something so delicious in my whole life._

_Soon, the huge animal laid dead on the floor, with not a drop of blood left in it. And my thirst was still burning, although its intensity was diminished. _

"_One boar is not enough," Demetri commented._

"_No it isn't," Felix agreed. "She is a newborn. She needs…a lot." He sighed. "I was lucky to have found that wild boar so close to the city."_

"_There is a farm, a few miles north. Take some men and bring five or six goats. That might work for now."_

"_Excellent idea," Felix said. "Don't let her out of your sight."_

_Demetri glared at Felix. "I know how to do my job."_

_Felix smirked, picked the boar's carcass up, and left without another word._

_I crawled back to the corner, feeling a little guilty__ about__ killing the poor animal, but glad that it wasn't a human._

_Thirty minutes later Felix and other vampires arrived with a herd of goats and I attacked them —the goats— in frenzy. The thirst was just maddening. The vampires observed my disgraceful behavior with macabre amusement. _

_After I was done with my meal, they cleaned up my mess and left in silence closing the door behind them. I looked at __myself__, all dirty and bloody and wept in shame. The tearless sobs made me cry even harder._

_I had to face the ugly reality. I was now a vampire. I had unbelievable strength; I ran inhumanly fast, my sight and hearing were heightened, and I fed like a crazed bloodthirsty monster. Oh, and I sparkled._

_My life had become a nightmare._

I rose from the couch, and walked toward the window glancing up at the overcast sky. It was going to rain, no doubt about that. Perfect! I loved the rain.

I needed to talk to Jake and Seth before my first class started. I had about an hour.

After my meeting with the Cullens, I went home and waited until the morning to call my friends and report the events of the night; werewolves were not insomniacs like vampires, they needed their sleep.

I recounted the facts to Jake and promised to stop by the garage, where he and Seth worked, before going to the University.

I picked my belongings and ran out to my truck.

The service shop was about fifteen minutes from my house. I drove as fast as my truck allowed and got there in twenty. I found parking on the street, about a block from the garage and walked to meet my friends.

The smell of oil, gas, rubber, upholstery and leather mixed with my friends' woodsy-wet-dog scent along with the smell of blood from the humans around, was an odd combination. I wrinkled my nose reflexively and walked straight over to Jake who was working on a Malibu Chevrolet. I stood next to him watching him with fascination as he finished the last touches of the repair.

Jake didn't pay me any attention. He concentrated on finishing his work and then looked at me and smiled. He placed the torque wrench on the floor and cleaned his hands with the red towel he held on one side of his wide shoulders.

"Hey Jake," I greeted him,

"Hi," he said. He looked around and glared at his co-workers who were looking —ogling was a more appropriate word—at me with lusting expressions. "Don't you have work to do?" he barked at them.

They voiced their complaints before returning to their task.

Seth, who was in the other room, came in to join us. "I thought I heard a commotion. Poor guys might lose some fingers while handling heavy machinery if you stay here too long."

"Let's go to my office to talk in private," Jake said, and walked toward the small room in the back. Seth and I followed behind.

After Seth closed the door, I sat on the plastic chair in front of the clustered desk. Jake sat behind the desk and Seth took the chair next to me.

"So, since they're not leaving, what are we suppose to do?" Jake went right to the point of my visit.

I sighed. The fact that the Cullens were not leaving wasn't the problem. The problem was that they were going to spend time close to us, making sure we were not a threat to them. Specifically Edward was going to be close to me. The thought always brought a chill down my spine. "Nothing," I said. "They claim they will not harm humans —or us. They will abide by the rules of the treaty they made with your grandfather. But since the treaty was made with Ephraim Black and not you, they're not sure you'd want to respect the old man's word. That's why they want to spend time around us to make sure we don't attack them unaware."

"I don't see any problem with that," Seth said, imperturbably.

Jake and I gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. "What?" Seth asked innocently. "I'm not afraid of them."

"No one is afraid," Jake said, offended by Seth's insinuation. He turned to me. "What gives them the right to not trust us? Why must we take their word that they won't be the first to attack?"

"They're arrogant," I said, and sighed. "I think this whole deal is an unnecessary risk. We could live in the same city and avoid any contact. But Edward seems to be paranoid; he wants to make sure we won't attack them."

"Why does he think we'd want to declare war? They outnumber us," Jake said.

I swallowed a big chunk of guilt. "I think it's my fault. They know how I feel about vampires. They don't trust me —and you by association, among other facts."

Jacob grunted. Seth laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just the fact that they don't trust us because of our closeness to you, opposed to the fact that we are sworn enemies. It's funny," Seth said.

"It's fucked up," Jake replied.

"It's dangerous," I corrected.

"Again I ask," Jake said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We just have to tolerate their close presence for a short time. When they realize we are not a threat, they will retreat. I'm sure," I explained.

"I don't know," Jake said. "It'll be hard to control myself if I'm forced to be close to those leeches."

I leaned forward and held Jake gaze with mine. "You have to Jake. At the least provocation they _will_ attack."

"At the least provocation _we_ will attack," Jake retorted.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I knew that any contact between the Cullens and any Quileute would be like a time bomb about to explode. But I seemed to be the one able to press the abort switch. "There is a way to avoid contact with them," I told Jake. "They seem to be intrigued by my…dislike toward my own kind; they want to keep _me _close as a precautionary measure. If you and Seth stayed away from me, then consequentially you would be staying away from them."

I hated to cut relations with my only friends, but this was the only way they would be safe.

"No way!" Jacob said angrily. "Don't even suggest it!" Seth said, at the same time.

"Guys," I pleaded, even though I was moved by their outrageous reaction at the suggestion of a temporarily separation. But their safety was important to me. "It's the only way. And it's not permanent."

"No!" Jake said, firmly.

"I second that," Seth said.

"But—"

"Forget it, Bella," Jacob cut me off. "We are not leaving you alone with those leeches. We are staying united. The three of us are staying together."

My frozen heart warmed at his words. I smiled at him. "Thank you, Jake. But you must be patient and tolerant with them. Promise?"

He shrugged. "If that's what it takes to make them leave us alone, then that's what I'll do."

"It won't be hard," Seth said. "We'll just pretend they're your relatives."

When I glared at him he smiled sheepishly. "You share the same eye color, after all," he explained. "And you are as pale as they are. And cold, and good looking, and—"

"Okay, Seth," I cut him off. "I get your point."

"Dumb ass," Jake told him.

I looked at the Harley Davidson clock hanging on the brown painted wall. "Oh, I'm going to be late," I said. "What time are you going in?" I asked, as I rose from my seat.

"Our class starts in an hour," Seth said. "You better hurry if you want to make it on time. Especially driving that slowpoke antique of yours."

"Hey," I said offended. "More respect for the truck. It's three times older than you."

"It's three times older than my grandfather," Seth murmured.

"That reminds me," Jake said, before I answered Seth. "Bring it down for an oil change. It's time."

"I will," I said, and left the office followed by the huge wolves.

They walked me to my truck and when I closed the door Jake leaned in through the open window. I was glad it hadn't started to rain. I had forgotten to roll the window up when I went in the shop. "Be careful with them," he said.

I smiled at his concerned face. "Don't worry. I'll be tolerant. I won't give them any reasons for a confrontation."

"Likewise," Jake said, half-heartily.

"Thank you," I told both of them.

I started the truck and headed toward school. I pressed the accelerator all the way in, without breaking it with my inhuman strength, and still the truck didn't go over fifty. I even considered parking it on the side of the road and taking off running. I knew that it'd be faster than driving, but I couldn't risk someone witnessing such unbelievable action, so I drove.

At the university lot, I parked in the first available spot. The rain had just started to fall.

I jogged —at human pace—to my first class. As soon as I entered the building, the sweet scent of Edward hit my senses. He had passed by this hallway not long ago.

The closer I got to my classroom, the stronger his scent became, and the shakier my legs turned. I didn't need to look for him as I entered the room to know he was there, but my traitor eyes couldn't resist, and shot straight in his direction. He was sitting at the back of the huge room looking at me; he smiled and patted the seat next to him.

He was delirious if he thought I wanted to sit next to him; I would never be able to concentrate if he were that close to me. My defensive senses would be a full alert —that was the only reason, of course.

And how the hell did he end up in this class? First day of school, he hadn't even been in this building.

I looked around the room looking for any available seat —other than the one next to Edward, but there wasn't any. I cursed myself for being late.

Left with no option, I squared my shoulders and made my way up the stadium-seating aisle and sat next to the beautiful vampire. It's all right, I told myself, I didn't want to let him know I felt intimidated by his presence and I had to be _lenient._

Once settled in my seat I turned to look at him. "Hello," I said.

He seemed surprised by my greeting but recovered quickly and smiled widely. "How are you today, Bella?" God, he looked unbelievable handsome; when he smiled he seemed nice, sweet…kind. I shook myself internally. I didn't want to see him in any other way but what he was; a blood sucking parasite.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad."

I glanced over the front of the room; the professor was late; _just my luck! _more awkward time with my new classmate. I turned back to Edward. "First day of school you weren't here. How were you able to change your schedule?"

Edward was still smiling. The guy seemed to know smiles suited him. "I was lucky, and a little persuasion also helped."

Sexual favors were probably redeemed in order to accomplish his goal. The thought made my stomach churn. "I bet the persuaded party was a very indulgent female," I said, before I could stop myself. What was wrong with me? What the hell did I care what Edward did with his life?

Edward arched a thick eyebrow and his smile became a grin. "Are you insinuating something, my dear Bella?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not. Forget I made such distasteful comment."

The professor's entrance broke the awkward position I found myself in; my attention was now fully on her —at least in the outside. Inside everything revolved around the person seated beside me, especially when I could feel his eyes on me…devouring.

I shivered involuntarily I hoped Edward didn't notice.

Literature was a class I usually enjoyed, but with Edward's proximity it was hard to concentrate on the depths of _Coriolanus. _Beside the fact that this was not one of my favorite Shakespearean tragedies, just reading the name _Caius_ changed my mood.

As soon as the class was over, I shut _Coriolanus, _placed it inside my bag and stood to go to my next class. I didn't know what to say to Edward: 'Bye?' 'Did I look nonthreatening enough?' I sighed. "See you," was what I settled, and walked toward the exit.

Edward was right behind. "That was an interesting lecture, although _Coriolanus_ is not one of my favorites," he commented.

Oh, something we had in common. "What's your favorite?" I asked as we walked down the hallway, trying to make polite conversation —not that I was interested in his tastes.

"_Hamlet,_" he said. "What about yours?"

"_Othello_, tied with _The Winter's Tale_," I answered automatically.

Edward seemed to be satisfied with my answer. "We seem to have a lot in common," he said.

I was about to make an ugly remark about that comment but noticed we were near to my destination. "Are you going to walk me to all my classes?" I asked instead, already dreading his answer.

Edward gave me an innocent look, "As it happens, my second class is in there," he said, pointing at the door a few feet from us —at my next lecture hall. "Is that yours too?"

I glared at his hypocrisy.

"What a coincidence," he added, when he took my silence as a confirmation.

I knew I was going to be seeing him quite frequently, but the fact that he was going to be around me determinedly at all times, made me nervous. I covered my uneasiness with anger. "Cut the bullshit," I told him. "You don't have to pretend this is a coincidence. You were very clear when you said you were going to become my shadow. I just didn't expect it to be so literal."

"My apologies," he said, insincerely. "But look at the bright side; we might enjoy each other's company. It could be fun."

"Fun, my ass," I muttered and walked in the room.

"So testy," Edward whispered.

I took a look around the room and saw the three classmates —Josh, Chris and Carlos— who briefly talked to me on the first day, waving at me at the back of the room. They could be a diversion to Edward's presence.

I hated to use innocent humans as a shield, but what other option I had?

Besides, I could just be sociable toward them without encouraging them into thinking there could be any other thing but friendship.

I smiled and waved back.

As I make my way to the back of the room, I heard Edward muttering a curse but followed behind.

Carlos and Josh parted like the Red Sea and offered me the seat between the two of them. "Thank you," I said, gratefully and sat on the now vacant spot. "How are you, guys?"

"Fine— All right —Good." All three answered at the same time.

"I'm glad," I said. I was very aware when Edward took the seat right behind me.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends, honey?" Edward asked.

I resisted correcting him about his terms of endearments. I needed to be civil. I turned around in my seat and glared at him to let him know my disapproval at his chosen words. Edward arched an eyebrow challengingly.

"Edward, these are Josh, Carlos and Chris," I said. "Guys, this is Edward."

They shook hands and I didn't miss the grimace on the guys' faces as Edward's pale hand closed around their warm one. Either they didn't like the cold, or Edward pressed too hard. I was betting on the latter.

I gave Edward a disapproving frown. He shrugged.

I sat straight on my seat and tried to ignore the man behind me —an impossible task. Josh moved closer to me, grazing his arm on mine. "Is that your boyfriend?" he whispered.

"No!" I answered too quickly. "I mean —I don't have a boyfriend," I amended. When his face brightened at the news I added, "I'm not interested in relationships right now. School and work are my main priority."

"Ouch," Josh said, in response. He rubbed the back of his upper arm turned look at Edward with a painful-angry expression.

I also looked back. Edward was glaring a Josh with a murderous look. Just then, Alice's scent, along with Jasper's, made a presence in the room. I turned to look at the entrance and they were making their way toward us.

This must be a fucking joke to them! How could four vampires being in the same room be inconspicuous? They must be out of their mind!

I glared at Alice as she made her way toward us.

Smiling widely she stood next to Josh who had forgotten about his pain and was looking at her openmouthed, dazed by her beauty. If Rosalie made her entrance next he probably would faint.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said, cheerfully. She turned to look a Josh. "Hello, I'm Alice," she introduced herself.

Josh stood up. "Oh…hi…I'm Josh." He shook her tiny hand and didn't cringe at her coldness. He was probably getting used to our cold touch.

"I'm Carlos," " —and I'm Chris". The two guys on my left also reached out to greet the gorgeous vampire.

Alice grinned at them. They sighed. "It's nice to meet you," she said, and shook their hand.

"Do you mind if I sat next to my best friend Bella," she asked Josh.

"No —of course not." Josh moved one seat over and offered Alice his seat.

"Thanks," she said, and sat gracefully next to me. I noticed Jasper sat next to Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I said, in a tone so low, only the vampires in the room would hear me.

"I had a vision," Alice answered in the same tone. "I developed an interest in Arts and Science. Isn't that cool?"

There was something else she was not sharing, and it had to do with the wave of calmness that had drifted around us as soon as Jasper sat next to Edward. I was about to ask Alice, but the professor started his lecture.

I'd have to wait until our class finished.

Carlos, who had been quiet, whispered on my left. "Your friend is very pretty. Is she involved with the blond dude?"

_Oh no, Carlos. You don't want to mess with a vampire's mate,_ I thought concerned. "Deeply involved," I informed him.

He sighed disappointed. "Figures," he muttered.

I shook my head and prayed the class were over soon.

Finally, the lecture ended. We all stood. "How about going for a cup of coffee, girls?" Josh asked looking at Alice and me. He purposely excluded the tall vampires behind us. "—after your next class," he added, remembering the excuse I used when he'd invited me two days ago.

"Not this time, boys," Alice answered for the both of us. "After school, we have to go to work."

"How about—" Carlos said, but was interrupted by a low scary voice.

"—Let's go, Bella. We'll be late for our next class," Edward said, with a truly vicious expression on his face. I wondered what these guys could be thinking to make him act so… menacing.

The look in Edward's face was predatory. I decided to better cut this nice gathering short. "Yes, you're right. Let's go," I told Edward. "See you around," I told the innocent humans and made my way toward the exit, hoping Edward would follow behind.

He did.

We walked in silence to our third class, and continued to keep quiet during the class. I was surprised Alice and Jasper didn't join us.

When the class was over, we walked toward the parking lot. Edward was still quiet. It made me edgy, like if he were planning something harmful. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Those brainless, perverts need to be taught a valuable lesson," he said, through clenched teeth, not bothering to pretend he didn't know what I was talking about.

"They're humans. And as far as I understand, you and your family claim that they are safe around you. Aren't they?" I challenged. I was suddenly worried for those boys. When he didn't answer I added, "Besides, they behaved like normal college students. What's gotten into you?"

"If you could read their mind you would want to kill them yourself!"

So it _was _about what was going through their minds. I could just imagine. They were boys after all.

I looked at Edward scrutinizing him. What would he care about some dirty thoughts in young human minds? He must be used to listening to licentious thoughts by now. Besides, as promiscuous as Seth said Edward was he should embrace dirty thoughts from his fellow man-whores. "Why would you care? It's not like you never heard lewd thoughts before. Or never had them yourself."

He opened his mouth and closed it right back. I smiled smugly at him.

"One day, Bella, you are going to learn exactly what's going through my mind when it has to do with you. And the knowledge will make you shiver, I assure you." His tone was soft, but somehow menacing. I didn't know if he was threatening me with violence or with innuendo.

I was left speechless. Luckily, by then we were at the parking lot and found Alice and Jasper standing next to my truck.

"That was interesting," Alice commented. "—But I bet my first day at work will be even better."

It was safer to talk to Alice than continue my conversation with Edward. "Where do you work?"

"At Pete's, of course," she said.

_Of course!

* * *

_

_Thanks to Marijee_

**_A/N: I decided to post Edward's point of view for Conflicting Emotions. I've been sending E'sPOV chapters along with a review reply and since they said to have enjoyed it, I'm sharing it with the rest of you. _**

**_Edward's mind is intimidating, that's why I battled with the decision to post it or not. But I don't want Edward's intentions to be misinterpreted so here it is._**

**_Check it out!_**

_**I posted the companion for chapter 2. Go to my profile to find it.**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Note: Italic letters are Bella's thoughts.**

~x~

Last time:

_After I was done with my meal, they cleaned up my mess and left in silence closing the door behind them. I looked at myself, all dirty and bloody and wept in shame. The tearless sobs made me cry even harder._

_I had to face the ugly reality. I was now a vampire. I had unbelievable strength; I ran inhumanly fast, my sight and hearing were heightened, and I fed like a crazed bloodthirsty monster. Oh, and I sparkled._

_My life had become a nightmare._

**_Chapter 6:_**

_As the days passed, I stayed __in__ the little corner __of__ the room; afraid I might hurt someone if I wandered around. _

_I decided not to escape. _

_Since the monsters chose to bring animals for me to feed__ on,__ instead of humans__,__ I felt somewhat safe inside those walls._

_I slowly noticed the drastic changes__ that had occurred__ in me. I was amazed that the lack of hygiene didn't reflect in my new body. I hadn't showered, but there was not even a hint of body odor. I also realized that my digestive system was useless now, since I never had the need to go to the bathroom anymore. It was unsettling to say the least._

_I now wore a set of clothes, brought to me by a female vampire. She had quietly entered the room, set some clothes on the bed, and placed some more in the small armoire. She never spoke to me. She'd only looked at me with a curious expression and left the room silently._

_I happily discarded the old bloody ones I'd been wearing and changed into the loaned ones, as soon as she closed the door behind her. _

_Every few days, Felix would enter the room with animals for my feedings. They would vary from wild boars to common pigs, to goats and deer. I was glad he never brought a dog or a cat —that would have been awful (not as awful as killing a human, but awful nonetheless)._

_Weeks passed, and I learned to get used to my new senses. I could __see__ perfectly in the dark. My sense of smell was incredible. And so was my hearing. I paid attention to the noises inside this horrible place. I heard conversations between vampires, and humans. I was appalled to learn humans also inhabited this place and they were not dinner. It gave me hope to know that somehow, monsters like us could __someday__ learn to control the urge to kill._

_One day, Felix entered the room with my meal —a small deer. He dropped the animal in the usual spot and turned to leave. "Felix," I said, talking for the first time since they brought me to this room._

_He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" _

_It felt uncomfortable talk__ing__ to one of the monsters I witnessed killing innocent humans the day my humanity ended__. B__ut __Felix__ had been sort of sympathetic__;__ bringing animals for me to feed instead of humans__, __even if he was just obeying orders by Aro. "Th…thank you."_

"_You're welcome," he said__,__ and left the room. He closed the door that had been unguarded for the last week. I guessed__ it__ meant I could leave anytime I wished —not that I was planning__ on__ leaving. I had__ a self-__imposed isolation__ going on__ until I knew for sure I could control the urge to kill any human that crossed my path._

_I looked at the deer sprawled on the floor and sighed. The poor animal sensed my predatory vibe; it looked so scared. So terrified. _

_In a swift move, I ended its misery. And this time I didn't get any blood on me. I was becoming an expert at killing with neatness._

_How depressing._

_A moment later, Felix came back to take away the remains of my meal._

_Months passed, and I was starting to become anxious. All I did with my time was think about my parents. I relived memory after memory; afraid I would one day forget. That depressing thought along with my self-imposed prison was making me restless._

_I started wondering if it__ had__ been long enough to venture out of this room without hurting any human that might come close enough. But I was not willing to find out the hard way._

_One day, when Felix came to deliver my meal, I made my decision. "Felix," I said before he left the room. "Do you think I could leave this room, and go out to get some fresh air?"_

_Felix looked at me scrutinizing. "You are not a prisoner," he said. "But I'm not allowed to let you wander around until you're capable to control your blood lust."_

_That's exactly what I wanted to hear. "How long—"God! I hated to be asking information about my new status; it made me feel like I had accepted my horrible new fate —far from it. But I wanted to protect innocent people from me. "How long until that happens? Until I can control the urge to kill__?__"_

"_Newborns are usually uncontrollable during their first year. You—"he paused and smiled. "—No one knows. You've already proven great self-control__ since__ the day of your new birth."_

Birth? _It was an end, not a beginning._

_I didn't want to ask for any favors from any of these monsters but there was no other way. They were strong enough to seize me if I lost control. I had to do this if I wanted to find out how strong my self-control was. "Would you go with me? To make sure I don't attack anyone unlucky enough to cross my path?"_

_Instead of answering, Felix asked me question. "Why are you fighting your instinct? Human blood is what we crave and need. It's natural."_

_I could give a rat's ass if it was natural. I didn't want to kill people, period. And if I couldn't end the monstrosity I ha__d__ become, at least I could do whatever was needed to ensure humans lives. "It's my choice not to feed on humans. Would you help me?"_

_Felix shrugged. "My job is to make sure you don't expose yourself for what you now are. Keeping the secrecy of our existence is our first priority."_

_I took that as a yes. He wouldn't let me kill someone in the open because I would be exposing their —our—existence. He was not doing me a favor but just meeting his responsibilities and I was happy about that. "When can we go outside?"_

"_I'll come by tonight," he said__,__ and left._

_I closed my eyes and sighed. _

_Tonight, my willpower would be put to test. I prayed I wouldn't fail._

It was thirty minutes before my shift started and I was dreading my night at work knowing Edward would be there for sure. Especially now that Alice was the newest employee at Pete's.

After a quick shower I changed into a new pair of jeans, a Led Zeppelin T-shirt and a denim jacket, and left for work full of trepidation and anticipation.

Oh, how I wanted this little test to prove I was not a threat to The Cullens over as soon as possible.

As I drove into the parking lot, as usual, I looked for a spot far away from other cars and parked next to a shiny silver Volvo. Edward's scent filled my nostrils as soon as I stepped out of my truck. This must be his ride.

I sighed and walked toward the bar.

"Hello, Bella," Joe greeted me as usual. "We have a new girl. Her name is Alice, and she will be starting tonight." His excitement was so obvious. It seemed his infatuation had suddenly shifted. Too bad Alice was already taken —aside from the whole being a vampire thing.

"Cool," I said, and walked in.

I stood at the entrance and my eyes darted straight to the bar, where Edward was sitting. I don't know why, but his presence was like a magnet to my eyes.

Edward was nurturing a drink, while Chloe was shamelessly flirting with him. Her cleavage was so low; her artificial breasts were about to spill out. The way she was leaning on the counter, I'm sure Edward could see all the way to her bellybutton.

_Whore_

My hand itched to slap some decency into her. It made furious to see her openly flirting with Edward, and Edward, like any other guy, was probably enjoying the sight of her attributes. Fake attributes.

_Bastard_

As if listening to my thoughts, Edward turned and looked straight at me. His face, which I hadn't seen until now, reflected a frown that was replaced by a beautiful smile as a way to greet me.

Chloe didn't like being ignored by her new future victim and glared at me. I inwardly smiled at her irritation and walked toward the bar.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said smiling at me. "We meet again."

"Hi, Edward," I said, and smiled at him just to antagonize Chloe.

Edward's smile became a huge grin. As if he just won a nice prize.

Why was he so happy?

"You know each other?" Chloe asked incredulously.

My mind shifted from trying to discern Edward's weird reaction, to Chloe's shock.

Did I enjoy the dismay in her tone?

Yes.

Why?

I wasn't really sure.

Edward answered for me. "We do. And we're in the process of learning more about each other. Isn't that right, Bella?"

"Sure," I said. _Forcefully_ I mentally added.

Chloe didn't try to disguise her anger. "Pete said to go to the office as soon as you arrive. So get lost."

Edward turned to look at Chloe. He looked angry. He was probably shocked by her rudeness. I was used to it.

"You are so sweet, Chloe," I said, sarcastically and turned toward the office.

I was about to go up the stairs when I heard Edward reprimanding Chloe. "You are the rudest person I have encountered in a long, long time. You better apologize to Bella as soon as she comes back," he told her.

I almost turned around and informed him I didn't need his protection. To save his chauvinism for some poor female who asked for it. I didn't want it. But Chloe's answer stopped me from going to set Edward right. "You don't seem to know Bella as well as I do. She is a stuck-up, conceited bitch, who probably acts all sweet around you. But she is not sweet at all. Believe me. Besides, she already has a boyfriend." There was a pause. "Didn't you know?"

_A boyfriend?Me?_ I wanted to hear what Edward thought about her bullshit. I kept ascending the stairs, but at a slower pace.

Edward didn't answer. He couldn't care less.

"Well," Chloe kept talking. "You'll meet him soon enough. He comes to see her almost every night. He is tall, dark and handsome. I have to admit; Bella could be a bitch, but she has good taste."

She was talking about Jake. I shook my head. Jake, the werewolf, was the last person Edward would believe I have a relationship of that nature with. Ignorance was not working in Chloe's favor.

I knocked at the door on Pete's office, blocking the conversation going on downstairs. "Come in," Pete said.

I opened the door. Alice was sitting on the chair in front of Pete's desk. I already knew she was here —her scent was sharply present in the air outside the office. "Hello, Pete," I greeted my boss. He was strong man, well in his sixties with gray hair, and intelligent brown eyes. I then turned to look at the vampire. "Hi, Alice."

"Hello, Bella," Alice said.

"Bella," Pete said. "Alice tells me you and her are good friends. So you must know by now, I hired her."

I nodded at the last part of his statement. As to being good friends…far from it, but I didn't correct him. Pete kept talking. "I want you to make her feel welcome. Train her and give her advice about the routine around here." He sent Alice a tender look. "A little thing like her could be harmed by some rude customers. Have the other waitress protect her until Alice learns to spot who she should stay away from."

I snorted aloud at the thought of human waitresses protecting the vampire. Pete frowned at my indelicate reaction. His expression forced me to explain myself. "Pete, I don't think Alice needs…protection. She is stronger than you think; her petite look is deceiving. Isn't it, Alice?"

Alice gave Pete an angelical look. "Thanks for your concern, Pete. But Bella is right. I am an expert in martial arts."

Pete raised an eyebrow impressed. Alice went on with her web of lies. "My parents were so worried with my petite size they enrolled me in every possible self-defense course. I learned Karate, Judo, Jujutsu, Akido —"

"Enough, Alice," I interrupted her before she divulged she learned all those techniques centuries ago. Something I wouldn't doubt. "It's clear you know how to defend yourself. Stop bragging."

Alice looked offended by my words. "I am not bragging. I just want to ease Pete's concerns about my well-being."

Pete smiled at her. I felt sorry for him. It seemed he was putty in her manipulative little hands. I sighed and walked toward the door. I opened it and looked at Alice. "Let's start your training, shall we?"

"Yes," she exclaimed, and sauntered toward me. "I can't wait to start my lessons."

Before I closed the door, Alice turned toward Pete. "Thank you for the opportunity, Pete. I won't let you down."

Pete waved her thanks away.

As we descended the stairs I looked at Alice, walking beside me, and scowled at her. The way they were managing to infiltrate my life so easily was scary. It bothered me that I didn't seem to be able to stop them. Alice returned my scowl with a grin.

I sighed. "Do you know anything about bar tending?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," she answered. "I spent hours on the internet learning to prepare the various drinks humans seem to prefer. I now can prepare a Bloody Mary, a Cuba Libre, a Harvey Wallbanger and a Dirty Martini in a lapse of ten seconds."

I stopped mid-stairs. "That's not good," I told her.

She frowned. "What do you mean? Isn't that the point? To be able to prepare many drinks at the same time?"

"Yes it is," I said. "But it has to be done at a human pace. To prepare four completely different drinks, in ten seconds, is humanly impossible to do."

Realization dawned on her; her lips became a perfect O. "We didn't take into consideration velocity when we practiced," she explained.

"Well, this is your first lesson," I said, and resumed descending. "You always must be conscientious of your movements and strength. Working in a bar involves humans looking at you as you prepare their drinks. You are their main focus; it's not a matter of 'blending in' anymore. You have to be really, really, careful. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

I wanted to discourage her. Besides, I wasn't lying. Any inhuman movement would be noticeable if people's eyes were focused solely on you. Of course, one could always blame the impossible actions on their inebriated state.

Alice clapped her hands happily. "A challenge! I can't wait."

I sighed resigned. Nothing would deter her.

We approached the bar and I noticed Chloe running a finger down Edward's arm, resting on the counter. I didn't know why I had the urge to break that finger. It was probably due to the fact that I was already in a foul mood, with the Cullens imposing their presence on me.

I turned my gaze from her touchy action to her cleavage. She had pulled her shirt so low; her breasts were now almost completely exposed. Edward was now familiar with the color of her aureole —light brown.

_Indecent bitch_

I lifted the counter and stepped inside behind the bar. Alice followed me. "You can go now," I told Chloe. _Disappear before I beat you to a pulp_

She ignored me and kept talking to Edward. "I'm free now," she told him. "Why don't we go to a more…private place? I can show you what a really good time is." She pushed the inside of her cheek out with her tongue, mimicking oral sex.

Could she be any subtler?

That girl really needed a dose of decency beat into her. I was more than willing to teach her a lesson… or two.

Edward moved his arm from under her ministrations, turned to look at me, and smiled.

My eyes which had been set on Chloe's finger caressing Edward's arm were now locked with Edward's gaze. I didn't like the way he was looking at me —intensely. I unclenched my hands—I hadn't noticed they were hard fists at my side. I didn't want to know what my expression said, since my thoughts toward Chloe were simply murderous.

Quickly, I turned around and talked to Alice. For the first time I was glad she was here with me. "Let's start your training," I told her.

"Shall we go?" Chloe told Edward behind me.

I didn't care if Edward left with her. It was even better for me, if he did. But I suddenly realized, his next words were really important for me.

God! I was so confused.

"Thank you for the offer, Chloe," Edward said. "But I must decline. I have _very important_ matters to tend to."

I wasn't looking at him when he talked to Chloe, but I could feel his eyes on my back. Somehow I was sure he looked at me when he emphasized the words 'very important'.

Joy filled me at the notion of Chloe not getting away with her shameless behavior. I could've cared less if it were Edward or someone else turning her down. I was happy no one was fulfilling her blatant sexual propositions.

Why did I care?

I don't know. I just couldn't tolerate her brazen attitude. It was nothing to do with Edward at all.

Chloe gasped, and left without another word. I was sure she was now the one having murderous thoughts.

I grabbed the list of drinks that were neglected by Chloe and showed Alice. "We need a Rum and Coke, two Budweiser's, a Screwdriver, two Vodka Tonics and a Margarita —on the rocks."

"Coming right up," she said, and selected the bottles needed to prepare the drinks. She really did her homework —she got all the right ones.

I observed Alice as she poured the right amount of alcohol, at the right pace. But my attention was divided between her actions and the man silently sitting at the counter. His burning gaze on me made me nervous.

After Alice and I filled the orders and took care of the customers sitting by the bar, I decided to take a break from Edward's presence and announced I was going to the stock room to do inventory.

I walked through the crowded room and went down to the basement.

Once I finished my inventory, I decided to organize some of the boxes that were out of place. I was in no rush to go back up; I knew Alice had everything under control.

Ten minutes of moving boxes and rearranging things passed when I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs; I knew they were not human's, so I was not surprised when Edward opened the door and stepped in. "Need any help?" he asked.

"You are not supposed to be here," I informed him.

He ignored my words and walked around the small room looking around it, lifting bottles from boxes and reading labels.

The room was not small by anyone's standards, but somehow it had become the size of closet —a small closet. His presence, close to me, in an enclosed place was…intimidating.

I was about to leave when he suddenly moved to block my path.

"Excuse me," I said. "I need to go back up."

"Alice is handling the bar. Don't worry about it," he said.

I looked into his eyes and a hint of amusement, clouded by something else, lit his honeyed gaze. He must've noticed my nervousness and was having fun at my expense. It angered me.

I breathed deeply to gain composure and got a gust of his sweet scent instead. I tried to ignore how my body reacted to the alluring smell. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I just want to talk," he said simply.

I took a couple of steps back and turned to continue arranging bottles. "Talk about what?"

"You."

"I already told you about my life. What else is there to know?"

"Are you romantically involved with the werewolf?" he asked.

I turned to look at him surprised by his question. I couldn't believe he took Chloe's statement as fact. Jake was like a brother to me. Only Chloe's dirty mind wouldn't comprehend that friendship between a man and a woman was possible.

I was about to deny that claim, but then I thought it was no one's business —especially Edward's. "Does it matter?" I asked defiantly. "It's no one business but Jake's and mine."

He looked angry for a moment before his face became a blank mask. "It does matter," he said. "For safety issues," he added.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I told you, we are going to spend a lot of time together —you and I. If you are romantically involved with him, he might become…jealous. And a jealous werewolf, I believe, will be an extremely dangerous threat."

Edward was just worried about his safety. For a moment I thought…

I mentally shook my head. Lying to him would be unwise. "No. Jake and I are not a couple. He will not be jealous at your nearness to me."

When Edward's expression became one of relief I added, "But don't let that make you think he is happy with your brilliant plan. Jake cares for me; not in the way some people with a dirty mind think. He doesn't want you close to me —or them— for safety reasons as well. So believe me, he is extremely dangerous to you, just as much as you are to them."

Edward dismissed my warning with a wave of his hand. "I can handle the dog."

"Jacob," I corrected.

He moved closer and I had the impulse to take a step back, but forced myself not to. I stood my ground. His face was now a few inches from mine and he took a slow intake of air and closed his eyes, as if he were savoring my scent. I realized I was enjoying his —I couldn't help it; his scent was simply delicious, so I cut off my respiration. I didn't need to breathe anyway.

Edward opened his eyes and looked into mine. "The important question is," he said, with a husky voice. "Can I handle you?" He smiled. "Or…can you handle me?"

"It's not a matter of handling each other. It's a matter of tolerance. You are set on your argument of being close to me to assure yourself I am not a threat to you. Jacob, Seth and I accepted that. You should take this into consideration as a sign of good will on our part."

"Oh, Bella, I do. I am pleased you aren't resisting our presence in your life. And I could care less if the d—Jacob and Seth are not happy with my _brilliant_ plan; my family's safety is my main priority whether the wolves like it or not. I should add that I am also pleased jealousy won't be thrown into the equation."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked and moved even closer. His breathing tickled my ear. I shuddered reflexively.

This time I took a step away from him. "You heard me," I said.

Edward was about to say something else but footsteps coming down the stairs stopped him. He looked at the door and frowned.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob's concerned voice reached me before he made it into the room.

"I'm fine, Jake," I said, and walked around Edward to meet Jacob by the door.

Jake quickly surveyed my state and then his eyes moved toward Edward. The wolf glared at the vampire. "What are you doing here? Alone with her," he asked Edward.

"It's none of your business," Edward replied. Although his voice was calm, it carried a trace of rage.

The tension in the air had suddenly become volatile. This very small and enclosed area was not the place for a werewolf and a vampire —who were not in friendly terms— to be in. "I'm done here," I told Jacob. "Let's go up." I started pushing him but it was like moving a mountain. He didn't move an inch.

"Hold on a sec," he told me without moving his gaze from Edward. "I need to make things clear with the bloodsucker."

I was about to reprimand Jacob about insults, the way I'd been doing with Edward when he referred to my friends as dogs, but Jake didn't give me a chance. "We are willing to honor my grandfather's word about the treaty he made with you. But don't even think for a second that you'll be able to intimidate, bully or scare us by putting your nose where you are not welcome."

"The only sniffing mongrels are you and your pack," Edward said. "In fact, we want nothing to do with you. I think it'd be best if you stayed away. It will suffice just to look closely at Bella and determine if there is a threat to us or not."

"And leave Bella in the hands of a bunch of bloodsucking parasites?" Jake spat. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and looked at Edward suspiciously. "Is this about—"

Edward rudely interrupted Jake. "It's about elucidating the reasons for Bella's resentment around her kind and the fondness she seems to have developed for her natural enemy; more specifically you and your kind. It's inexplicable and suspicious."

"My resentment is for the Volturi, not all vampires," I clarified and realized it wasn't totally true. I didn't like vampires in general, but in my defense, I had only had contact with the Vampires in Italy.

Until now.

Now I wasn't sure if all vampires were really evil.

Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow probably reading through my lie. "Why ally with a powerful creature that could help you eradicate anything that resembles what you hate the most? We are not like the Volturi but we _are _vampires. And so are you."

As if I could forget what I'd become. "My friendship with Jake and Seth has nothing to do with vampires. I was lucky they accepted the person that I am and not the monster I've become."

Edward smiled at my words. "That's my whole point. The day you see us for the people that we are, is the day you will not be threat to us. We are not monsters, Bella. And neither are you."

He turned to look at Jacob. "We mean you and Bella no harm. If you can control the wild creature inside you, then we can coexist around each other."

Jacob took offense at the suggestion that the wolf in him was uncontrollable. "The wolf inside me is more decent than the vile blood-sucking monster in you," Jake said. "We don't kill people. Could you say the same?" He didn't wait for Edward's reply. "After you," he told Edward ending the conversation, and moved out of the way to let Edward pass.

Edward hesitated. "Ladies first," he told me and gestured for me to go first.

I threw my hands up exasperated. "For God's sake," I said, and pushed Jacob ahead. This time he didn't pull any resistance. We started up the stairs, with Jacob leading the way, me in the middle and Edward right behind me.

Once out in the bar, surrounded by humans it'd be easier to dissipate the tension.

Or not.

We came out of the basement just to find Jasper and Emmett right outside the door, waiting for us, or more likely trying to join our little gathering in the stock room, but Seth seemed to be blocking their path.

The tension was worse here than down in the basement.

This was not good, at all.

* * *

_A/N Many thanks to Marijee_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Last time:**

_Felix shrugged. "My job is to make sure you don't expose yourself for what you now are. Keeping the secrecy of our existence is our first priority."_

_I took that as a yes. He wouldn't let me kill someone in the open because I would be exposing their —our—existence. He was not doing me a favor but just meeting his responsibilities and I was happy about that. "When can we go outside?"_

"_I'll come by tonight," he said, and left._

_I closed my eyes and sighed. _

_Tonight, my willpower would be put to test. I prayed I wouldn't fail._

**_Chapter 7:_**

_The time to venture outside couldn't come fast enough. It was past midnight when Felix came to my room to collect me for our little outing._

_He stood by the door. "Are you ready?" _

"_Ready as I'll ever be," I said and rose from the bed where I'd been impatiently waiting for his arrival._

_As I took the first steps out of the room that had been my self-imposed prison, I felt hesitant, but I needed to be close to Felix so he could seize me, in case I lost control, so I hurried my pace._

_We exited the building through the back door._

_The night was pleasant, the sky was clear. After scouting the area for the presence of humans, and finding their absence a blessing, I cautiously inhaled the fresh air —I had stopped breathing as soon as I left the room— and was amazed at the different scents that overloaded my new senses._

_Standing in the middle of the garden, I simply breathed._

_Felix showed no sign of impatience. He just stood there, studying me curiously._

"_There," I told him when I was done breathing fresh air. "I needed that. Thank you."_

"_I know a place, outside the city, where humans like to hike. It's a known site where hikers disappear from time to time." Felix mentioned the latter fact with a malicious smile that was disgusting. I knew exactly how those hikers 'disappear'._

_I glared at him. _

_He didn't care._

"_Let's go," he said and turned to leave._

"_Wait just a second," I said. _

_Felix halted and turned to look at me._

_If we went to the forest and encountered a lost human, I was sure Felix wouldn't do anything to stop me if my bloodlust were still uncontrollable. His mission was to avoid exposure —there wasn't any risk of it deep in the forest. "I rather go to the city," I informed him._

"_No. The city is too risky. You might be overcome by thirst and expose us."_

_That was exactly my point. I needed to know if the thirst still controlled me and the safer place was where Felix was forced to stop me if I succumbed to it. "You wouldn't let that happen, would you?" When he didn't answer I added. "It was my understanding you were one of the strongest __vampires__ in here."_

"_I am the strongest," he said with no hint of modesty. He really believed it._

_Maybe it was the truth._

"_Then, there is no danger at all. You will easily stop me if required."_

"_Very well," Felix said. "But we will stay on the outskirts of the city. And out of sight."_

_I was lucky that picking on his ego worked._

"_Of course," I said and joined him as he headed toward the dark forest._

_A few minutes later, as we neared the buildings lightened with electricity and…life, I hesitated. _

_I was terrified this important experiment __w__ould go bad._

_Felix kept walking toward the buildings and I had no choice but to walk along. I needed to be close to him._

_Suddenly he stopped and breathed in deeply. I took a short sniff and a tremor ran through my body as the sweet, warm, maddening scent of__ human__ blood, wafted through my nose. _

_The baking thirst, semi-dormant until now, burnt my throat with a vengeance._

_I immediately cut off my respiration and started to run —to the opposite way the smell of blood was coming from, but a few feet into the forest I stopped myself._

_No!_

_I would not run away._

_I turned around and slowly walked back toward Felix. He was staring at me. Expectantly._

_I stood next to him, closed my eyes, opened my sense of smell and let the scent hit my nostrils._

_It was more delicious than I remembered._

_Through my close lids, imagines of my mom and dad ran as a feature film; my past life filled with love and happiness._

_For them, my parents, I would be strong._

_I slowly opened my eyes and finally looked straight at the source of the maddening scent. It was a couple, sitting on a bench, engaged in a heated session of making out._

_Every instinct in me ordered me to go and take what was needed to quench the fire in my throat, but as scenarios of how to strategically approach my intended preys began to form in my mind, I quickly blocked them and thought of my parents again._

_Their proud smiles brought a smile of my own._

_I looked up and saw Felix's astonished expression. My smile became a full grin._

_I was now sure I could control the monster in me._

"_You are strong, indeed," Felix murmured._

"_I am thirsty. Would you please show me the closest place where to find wild animals?"_

_Felix turned to look at the couple, as saying we needn't look farther. He looked back at me and my early delight was suddenly gone. He was the one now smiling and my glare became more pronounced. _

_Felix gallantly swept his arm on the air, toward the forest. "After you," he said._

_I walked toward the direction he indicated without looking back at the young couple that was happily enjoying the act of love, oblivious to the danger that had lurked in the dark._

_This time, the warm blood of the elk I captured minutes later tasted sweeter than ever._

_x~x_

Finding my friend engaged in a confrontation with two dangerous monsters was an awful feeling.

Immediately, I moved to stand between Seth and the two angry vampires. Thankfully, they seemed to relax, a little, as soon as they saw Edward emerge behind me.

Jacob took his place next to Seth and his presence made Seth's tremors ease, a tiny bit. I placed the back of my hand on Seth's chest and the other hand on Jacob's arm without taking my eyes off the vampires.

Edward, who was now standing right in front of me, looked shocked and angry as he fixed his eyes on my hand touching my shaken friend.

In a low voice I talked to Edward. "Tell your friends to back off."

"Jasper, Emmett. Go back to Alice," Edward ordered. He never took his eyes off me.

Emmett and Jasper hesitantly complied, and slowly made their way toward the bar. Edward didn't move.

"Would you please join your friends? I need to have a word with mine," I told Edward. Jake and Seth were silent behind me. But the tremors in them were very much obvious under my touch.

"No," Edward said firmly.

Was he out of his mind? "What do you mean 'no'?" I needed to calm down two very upset Wolves and Edward wanted to be close by? Unbelievable!

Edward's eyes moved from my hand to my eyes. "Your friend said he _can _control the animal in him. Well, now it's his chance to prove it."

"I have nothing to prove to you, bloodsucker," Jacob hissed.

"Oh, but you do," Edward replied. His face was a calm mask but I could sense his anger. "You are insistent on staying close to Bella. And so am I. If you can't control yourself this is not going to work."

I noticed the people gathering around us, hoping for a fight and groaned. Humans couldn't hear the words exchanged between Jake and Edward, but they knew the conversation was not pleasant. "Edward, you have to agree that now—" I pointedly looked toward the humans. "—is not the best time to find out if they posses self-control or not."

Edward looked around us and reluctantly had to agree. "What do you suggest? A little gathering at their house or ours?" The sarcasm in his voice was annoying.

"Tell your friends to meet us by the lake after we close the bar," I said.

"If we leave, they have to leave, too," Edward said.

"We don't have to do shit," Jake hissed.

"Jasper will not leave his wife unprotected with two werewolves in the premises," Edward informed us matter-of-factly.

As much as I wanted to disagree with him, and tell him my friends were always welcome where ever I was, he was right. I turned to look at Seth and Jake. "Guys, would you mind meeting with me outside the bar as soon as my shift is over?"

Jacob opened his mouth, surely to protest. I cut him off. "He has a point, Jake. We don't trust them, and they have the right not to trust us. Alice works here now; her mate has the right to protect her if he feels she is in danger."

Jake muttered a curse. "What time do you want us here?"

Alice was likely to leave in company of his mate at two in the morning. "Two-thirty," I said. I didn't want any encounters outside the bar.

Jake turned to look at Edward who wore a smugly expression. "You better leave right after we do, bloodsucker." He turned to Seth "Let's go."

"Take care," Seth told me before following Jake.

I looked at Edward. "Wait five minutes and then leave with your friends. We'll meet by the lake at three." I moved closer and looked straight into his eyes. "If my friends get hurt in any way, shape, or form during this…meeting, you will regret it for the rest of your life, Edward Cullen."

With that, I walked directly to the bar.

I joined Alice tending the bar, filling orders, and beside the apologetic look she gave me as I entered the bar, we didn't say anything to each other.

At two o'clock her mate came to pick her up. "See you," she said and left with Jasper.

I finished cleaning up and left thirty minutes later. Jake and Seth were waiting for me by my truck.

"Let's drop off the truck at my house and we'll leave from there by foot," I said, and got behind the wheel. Jake sat in the passenger seat and Seth climbed in the truck's bed.

Once my truck was parked in my driveway, we got off, and I talked to Seth. "What happened? Exactly."

"As soon as we entered the building we noticed you weren't at the bar. We realized you were down at the basement, but your scent was mingled with Edward's —Jake recognized it, I was not familiar with it. That meant he was down there with you. We decided to make sure you were all right."

They were protective of me. My heart swelled with gratitude. Seth kept explaining. "We kept an eye on the female behind the bar but stayed away from her. Just as Jacob went down, the two males —Blonde and Brawny—entered the bar. They exchanged words with the female and walked toward the basement's door. I knew Edward was no match for you and Jake, but two more vampires? I didn't like the odds. So I blocked the door."

I was glad there hadn't been a provocation on my friend's part. "So, they were being protective of Edward, as you were being protective of us."

"Pretty much," Seth said.

I couldn't really blame them. Jake and I could have killed Edward if we wanted to. "I'm really thankful of your protectiveness, guys, but we need to agree to a certain degree of trust as their proximity seems to be inevitable."

Jake snorted. I understood him —I really did. "I know Jake, I know." I looked at both of them. "Look, the reason I asked Edward and their coven to meet with us is because I need their official word that your safety will be guaranteed. We need to make a treaty where they and we will pledge an impasse. No violence, at all."

I waited a few seconds so they could absorb the importance of my words. "Before I even propose anything to them, you have to give me your word that you will be able to put up with their proximity without ending in a battle. Will you be able to do it?"

"I promise," Seth said without hesitation —as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Me too," Jacob agreed more reluctantly.

"Thank you," I told them. I was really grateful. They wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. "Let's go see the Cullens."

"Wait up," Jake said. "We need to…change before we go."

Jake wanted to go in his wolf form. "Do you think that's a good idea? They might take it as a provocation if you meet them as wolves," I said.

"Until they agree with this…impasse, I'm not risking Seth's and your life."

"You're right." I gestured toward the forest. "Go right ahead."

The two very tall boys went into the forest and emerged two gigantic wolves. They were as big as horses, but wide with muscle and fur, and of course, sharp teeth. Jake's fur was reddish-brown beautifully matching his black eyes. Seth's was the color of desert sand.

"Let's go," I said and sprinted into the forest —my two impressive companions right on my heels.

When we arrived to the meeting place the Cullens were already there. As soon as they sensed our arrival they formed into a line with Edward, Emmett and Jasper at the spear point —a strategic formation. They trusted us as much as we trusted them. _Surprise, surprise._

The wolves and I stopped by the edge of the clearing; Jacob on my right and Seth on my left.

Edward murmured a curse and took a slow, deliberate step forward. "Is it hard for you to understand how dangerous these creatures are, especially in their monster forms?" he asked me as if the creatures he was talking about were not standing right in front of him.

I ignored his question. "We need to make an agreement. I know we already talked about this, but I need your word, and your family's word. that there will be no violence toward my friends. We, on the other hand, promise to peacefully accept your presence in our lives and never attack —unless we are provoked." I looked straight into his eyes. "Do you agree?"

"We accept," Edward said without hesitation.

I looked at one by one as they nodded their agreement.

"Very well," I said. "We'll see you around."

That was all I wanted to hear. But as we bolted for the forest Edward's melodic voice stopped me. "Bella?"

I turned around and faced him.

"—A word with you?" He looked at my friends who had stopped as well. "In private?"

What did he want?

I turned to my friends. "Go to sleep, guys. I'll be fine."

Jacob opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth —a very frightening expression for any vampire but me. I was going to ask him not to worry, but Edward spoke before I did. "We just promised a pact of tolerance. She is safe with me," he told Jacob.

Jacob growled.

"There is no need for threats. Besides, she is her own person; she can decide for herself if she wants to talk to me in private or not," Edward told Jacob in an angry tone. Whatever was going on through Jake's mind was not something nice.

Jacob growled again.

"Jake," I interceded before the pact went to hell. "We talked about this, remember? There must be certain degree of…trust on everyone's part. Go to sleep…please?"

A rumble deep in his chest was his answer. Edward rolled his eyes. "He wants me to tell you, you must call him as soon as you get home. No matter what time it is."

I didn't want to interrupt Jacob's sleeping time. It was cut short as it was. "I'll call you at seven; right before you go to work."

Jacob grumbled.

"He said it's not acceptable," Edward translated and turned to Jake. "That's enough! She already told you she'd call you at seven," he snapped. I guessed he got tired of translating. "Listen to her and go home. I give you my word that she'll be fine."

There was a pause. "It was good enough when we made the treaty with your grandfather," Edward hissed. He definitely was losing his patience.

I reached my hand out and caressed Jake's soft fur. "Trust_ me,_" I told him.

He looked at me with those dark eyes and nodded. They departed into the forest.

I turned to Edward as he glanced briefly toward his family. They immediately left following Edward's silent request.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked without preamble.

Edward smiled. "Always direct to the point. It's rather refreshing, you know?"

I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, Bella, I want to assure you once more, that I am not your enemy. I know I have…pressured you into this situation, but it was inevitable."

I somehow intuited his words had a stronger meaning, but didn't know what to make of them. Edward kept talking. "I want to make a pact with you."

"Didn't we just do that?"

"We made a pact with the wolves. _I_ want to make a deal with _you," _he said.

I looked warily at him.

"I want you to trust me. I want you to get to know me without hostility. I want to be your friend."

I scoffed. "It's rather hypocritical on your part to ask for trust when the sole reason I've been put into this situation it's because you don't trust me."

"I've never said I was perfect," he retorted.

_I wouldn't say that if we were talking about your physical attributes_ I internally shook myself; I didn't like the direction of my thoughts. "So, let me get this straight," I said —sarcasm dripping in every word. "You want me to trust you, but I don't get the same courtesy?"

"Let's say that your words to the wolf about 'some degree of trust on everyone's part' changed, slightly, my position on this issue."

"So, suddenly you trust me," I said, without dropping the sarcasm.

"Not completely, but... I want to trust you. In order for that to happen I need your trust in return."

"I don't know," I told him sincerely. I really didn't know what to think of this new proposal. What had made him change his campaign of let's-discover-Bella's-dark-motives-that-are-so-dangerous-to-my-family?

"Look," he said. "What do you have to lose? You said you have nothing to hide, so why it's so bad if we interacted without resentment and hostility. I give you my word I'll put my guard down. I only ask you do the same. Let me know the real Bella. The one who is unafraid of the huge monster who could shred her skin to pieces if he chose to do it. The one who in the name of friendship is willing to stand the presence of arrogant-pushy vampires just for the sake of not so weak boys."

He got that right. My boys were not weak. And I'll do anything for them. But, even befriend vampires in order to keep the peace?

Maybe.

At my lack of response Edward kept pursuing his argument. "The worst it could happen is you finding out we are not worth of your time. But you might also find out that we are different from the Volturi. We might end up creating a beautiful friendship. Alice already had a glimpse of it," he said.

I was already thinking they were not as vicious as the Volturi. But still, they _were _vampires. How could I trust them?

The peace this new proposal brought, guaranteed my friends' safety to a higher degree. It was appealing. "I cannot promise I will open up and welcome your presence with open arms. I have trust issues; that's probably why I don't really blame you for mistrusting me. But I would say I could _try_ to control my temper. I could _try_ to be less hostile —if unprovoked. But I would not say we could be friends, as if there weren't issues between us. Friendship is natural. You cannot force it upon someone."

Edward smiled widely. "I agree. Let's get to know each other and we'll let feelings run their natural course."

_Friendship feelings_, I wanted to clarify but decided against it, afraid I might be reading too much into his words.

Edward extended his arm, offering his hand to seal our pact. I looked at the long fingered hand and second-guessed myself. My hostility was my defense to keep Edward away from me —as much as he permitted it. His presence made me nervous. There was something about him that made the little hairs on the nape of my neck stir, and my body shiver —and it wasn't fear; I knew that now.

Oh well, like he said, what do I have to lose? I shook his hand and as expected, it made my body shiver with…pleasure?

Oh boy! What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks to Marijee._

_I wanted to apologize for taking long updating the story. Real life always finds a way to interfere with my fiction life._

_Next chapter won't take this long; and as Edward would say it will be the beginning of a "beautiful friendship". _

_Let the game begin!  
_

_Thanks,_

_ncrl  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Last time:**

_Felix turned to look at the couple, as saying we needn't look farther. He looked back at me and my early delight was suddenly gone. He was the one now smiling and my glare became more pronounced. _

_Felix gallantly swept his arm on the air, toward the forest. "After you," he said._

_I walked toward the direction he indicated without looking back at the young couple that was happily enjoying the act of love, oblivious to the danger that had lurked in the dark._

_This time, the warm blood of the elk I captured minutes later tasted sweeter than ever._

**_Chapter 8:_**

_The weeks that followed I practiced on managing my self-control. Always accompanied by Felix, I wandered outside every night to make my senses get used to the__ tantalizing__ smell of human blood._

_I was happy that now I could hunt by myself; the catering of animals stopped. I didn't want to owe Felix any more favors._

_One morning, Felix knocked on my door. This was unusual —we always went outside at night. "Aro is requesting your presence," he informed me._

_Without waiting for my compliance, he turned around expecting me to follow. I knew it was time to confront__ the one__ who caused my doom, so silently I followed._

_We walked toward the South wing and went up the stairs. The place always gave the creeps. It was a combination of a medieval castle and hell itself —my hell._

_Felix opened the huge double doors without knocking and gestured the way gallantly for me to enter first. I wanted to laugh to see how he had put his guard down thinking I wouldn't harm his master. Felix considered me one of them now. How wrong he was._

_I entered the room; it was a library. The smell of old books filled my nostrils and distracted me for a second— I always loved that particular scent, and now with my enhanced senses it was nearly overwhelming— but somehow, at the same time, I was also aware of the presence of six vampires in the room._

_Felix had not relaxed after all, he just happened to know he had reinforcements._

_"My dear Bella," Aro cried, the hypocrite. _

_I noticed he didn't move from the spot he stood, where Dimitri, Jane, and three other vampires I'__d__ never seen surrounded him; two of these were as big as Felix, but the other was like a boy —he resembled Jane, at least in age because physically they looked nothing alike._

_"Felix has kept me informed of your progress," Aro added__,__ when I stayed silent. "It's extraordinary how you've managed your self-control in such short period." He smiled. "But you had astounded us__ on__ the day of your birth; I didn't expect less."_

_As if I wanted to hear his praises. _

_Jane seemed to agree with me; a growl escaped her perfectly shaped lips. Aro kept talking. "You ought to know what a wonderful gift you've been giv__en__. To have your power untrained would be a waste, that's why you must develop and cherish it."_

_I internally scoffed. My 'gift' to be immune to Jane's attacks, and Aro's mind reading was not something to be developed. I didn't even know how I did it._

_"This is Alec," Aro continued talking. He gestured toward the vampire boy. "He is Jane's twin brother and he is gifted as well."_

_Alec smiled at me. I kept a blank face._

_"Alec is here to test his power on you. Although I already know it will fail to harm you, or soothe you as the case might be." Aro laughed quietly a__t__ his cryptic words._

_I looked at Alec and braced for his unknown power._

_Alec's angelical face bore a sweet smile; it made him look a little like his sister—it was creepy as it was combined with the hellish red eyes._

_I didn't know what to expect. From what I learned from Felix, Jane's power was a painful shock that physically disabled even the strongest vampire. I had never seen her use it on anyone. But then again, I avoided being close to any of them._

_I knew nothing about Alec's power —Felix ha__d__ always been discreet about reveling everyone else's powers. And I've never been curious. Until now, since I didn't know what to anticipate._

_Instinctively I braced myself for an attack. _

_A few second passed and then I saw it. It was a mist, like a clear haze, making its way toward me. I stood immobile until it reached me, and I saw with astonishment as it touched me, as if it were alive._

_The mist poked my arm, and then moved toward my head. It didn't hurt, but I felt a small sensation of numbness, not enough to affect me._

_Another ineffective attack._

_Alec narrowed his eyes at the same time his twin sister snarled. I guessed Jane was hopeful his brother's power __w__ould have an effect on me._

_I wanted to laugh at her frustrated face but kept my composure. There was no need to__ antagonize__ her._

_Aro didn't have qualms about Jane. He laughed openly. "I knew it! You are a powerful shield."_

_A shield?_

_I shrugged. _If he says so

_Aro looked pensive for a moment. "Ah, the possibilities," he murmured._

_I'd had__ enough of this senseless monologue. "What is it that you want with me?" I asked Aro._

_He raised an eyebrow, and his pasty skin looked like it would crack._

_How eerie. _

_"I only want what is best for you, my child," he said__,__ in a soothing voice, but I could tell he didn't appreciate my irritated tone._

_"And in your mind, what is 'best for me'?" I asked, adding a bit of sarcasm to my already aggravated tone._

_Jane moved in front of Aro. "Don't talk to my master like that!" she hissed._

_It was funny to see a little girl ready to protect the tall ancient vampire._

_Aro placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Jane dear. We must understand Bella. She has just gone through a colossal change in her life. She's still…overwhelmed."_

_Overwhelmed. What an understatement._

_Jane didn't move aside. Aro kept talking to me over her head. The coward was using her as a shield after all._

_"Am I a prisoner?" I asked him directly._

_"Of course not!" Aro answered__,__ and managed to sound offended._

_"Then, I'm free to leave?" I said._

_"Why would you choose to do that?" Aro asked__,__ and it didn't escape me that he didn't answer my question._

_I realized I needed to tread carefully. "I don't think my presence is —" I turned to look pointedly at Jane "—welcomed in here." _

_"Nonsense," Aro said. "You belong here. We will help you develop your gift and train you to become a powerful warrior."_

_I d__idn't__ know if the fact I was now a vampire developed my intuition, but I was One Hundred percent sure Aro meant that I was to stay here and be part of his sick family —no choice about it. _

_I rather die._

_I stood quiet__ly__, studying my chances of escaping as soon as I informed Aro that I was not interested in his 'generous offer'._

_The odds were slim._

_Aro sensed my agitation and confused it with indecisiveness—there was no indecision on my part; I was never going to be part of the Volturi. He changed his tune. "Why don't you spend time with us__?__ Get to know us. Train with us. Accompany us on missions just to oversee our tasks without taking part on them. Be an observer first and then decide if you want to be part of us. I am confident you will see the priceless opportunity I am offering to become a Volturi."_

_He looked so arrogant, so conceited; I wanted to spat on his face that the thought of being part of the Volturi was repulsive to me. But I was not blind in my disgust to see that the opportunity he was offering was very useful; an opportunity to learn how my enemy —the Volturi—operates. _

_To learn how they fight, what their weaknesses were, now_ that _was priceless._

_I smiled at my enemy. "I accept your offer. I'll be an observer before I decide what to do with my life."_

_"Marvelous!" Aro cried._

_I turned around and left the room, already planning._

_I couldn't go back to my human life or be part of my parents' lives anymore, but I definitely would not embrace my new life as a vampire. What I could do is learn to be able to fend for myself. Vampires were violent, vile creatures; self-defense would come in handy. Once I knew how to use my strength, I would leave and try to make my existence tolerable._

_Away from vampires._

**x~x**

As promised, I called Jake at seven o'clock to let him know I was safe from Edward's clutches. After he grumbled a couple of insults directed to the Cullens, he hung up, and I was left with nothing but my memories.

A knock on my door brought me back from my reverie. I looked at the clock on my side table and frowned. The only people who visited were Jake and Seth, and they were at work.

I rose from bed and walked down the stairs. A few steps from the door, I knew who it was. That sweet scent was so unique, so exquisite.

Edward.

I opened the door and he stood there with a beautiful smile on his face. He smelled of rain and crisp leaves, as if he had been running in the forest. "Hello," he said.

I had seen him only a couple of hours before but he had changed clothes, he now wore a black shirt and black slacks —both fitting him perfectly. What was he doing here? Did he forget to add something to our deal? Something he couldn't wait to tell me when we met for school this afternoon? Or had he changed his mind and didn't want to be 'friends' anymore? To my dismay, that last possibility didn't settle well with me. How confusing.

"May I come in?" Edward asked, interrupting my disturbing realization.

I wanted to say no. Not because his presence always played havoc with my nerves but because…Okay, I didn't have a valid excuse. I didn't want him in my house, close to me because he made me nervous. There.

"Bella?" Edward added.

I moved aside and opened the door wider. Edward strode inside walking with a grace only he possessed.

I closed the door and followed behind, trying not to stare at him; his wide shoulders, lean legs, nice ass. Instead I fixed my eyes on the floor. The wood floor needed to be waxed and refinished even though it shone as it were glass. But who said there was too much shine?

"I like it," Edward said, and my eyes moved from the floor to him. He was now facing me, grinning. "It's …homey."

It's a home. It was supposed to be homey. "Is there a reason for your visit?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my friend?"

"We are not friends. I thought I was clear about that," I said.

"We are not friends…yet," he said, and sat on the couch comfortably. He kept studying his surroundings and there was a flicker of approval on his gaze.

Somehow he looked more beautiful surrounded by my stuff. He looked as if he…belonged. This was so wrong on so many levels.

Edward patted the cushion next to him.

I sat on the chair across from him.

He smiled.

"I would offer you something to drink," I said sarcastically, "but as I am unaccustomed to entertaining vampires, I don't have a bear or lion lying around." My comment was to let him know I didn't appreciate vampires visiting my home. He took it as a joke.

His beautiful laugh filled the room. It was like bells, ringing softly in my ears. I shook my head. "Why are you here, Edward?"

He sobered up slowly. "I was passing by, caught your scent, and decided to drop by to say hello."

Did he really think I was that gullible? "Say hello, huh?"

He smiled innocently. "Hi," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes, irritated by his antics, but my traitor lips twitched in their own accord. I bit my lower lip to remind me there was nothing amusing about this. "Hello, Edward, and good bye." I stood but he remained sitting.

He sighed dramatically. "How are we supposed to get to know each other if we don't interact?"

I sat back down. "We will see each other at the University. And I'm sure I'll see you at the bar. We could 'interact' there."

"Not really. At the University we will be surrounded by students, and at the bar there is always the presence of…others. I want to know you, and what better setting than your home, surrounded by all of your belongings."

All right. He was curious about me. Let's get this over with "What do you want to know?"

His lips twitched but he masked his amusement well. At least some one was having fun. "Where were you born?" he asked.

Good, a simple question. "I was born, here in Washington."

"How old are you? And don't tell me twenty-one."

"I was born in nineteen forty seven and was changed in nineteen sixty five. I was eighteen years old."

"You told us Aro changed you himself, and since he rarely leaves Volterra, I assume the change happened there. Am I wrong?"

"After graduating from high school, my parents took me on a trip to Europe. We had already visited Spain, England and France. Italy was our last stop." It was the last time I saw my parents. It was the end of my life.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, and I realized I was staring at my parents' picture, set on the mantle by the chimney.

I didn't want his pity. I mentally chastised myself for showing vulnerability.

Edward seemed to sense my self-reprimanding; he changed the subject immediately. "Do you play any instruments?"

Smart man. "No. Do you?"

"The piano, occasionally."

I looked at his long-fingered hands and could imagine as they touch the ivory keys with grace and precision.

Here was a vampire who used his hands for something else but killing. How refreshing.

"It's early in the morning. How were you planning to spend the day?" Edward asked.

"Since is a cloudy, rainy day, I'm going to town, probably to the bookstore."

"Excellent!" Edward said. "I'll go with you."

What? No. No way was I going to spend the day with him. "I rather go alone."

"I promise I won't bother you. There is a book I've wanted to read for some time, but never found the time to go to the bookstore. May I please go with you?"

A vampire who never found time? When time is what we have in abundance?

I ought to get offended for he thought I was stupid. "Look, Edward. There is no reason to hide behind lame excuses. We are going to spend time in each other's presence. That is settled. Don't push it."

Edward nodded but his grimace told me he didn't agree. "Very well," he said and stood up. "I'll see you at school."

He looked at me and smiled —a sad smile, and walked toward the door.

After I closed the door, I went to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I didn't feel like going out anymore.

I stayed at home, reliving my memories.

Later that evening, as I parked my truck in the university parking lot, I was not surprised to see Edward waiting for me. He was standing next to his car, a silver Volvo, a few feet from me.

I walked toward the building and he soon joined me.

"How was your outing?" he asked. I thought I heard a little resentment in his voice. He was offended I refused his company.

His problem, not mine.

"Fine," I said. I didn't want to tell him I hadn't gone after all.

My business, not his.

"Did you find anything interesting you might want to recommend?"

"Not really."

I kept a slow pace, to match a human's. We walked in silence for a moment. Edward cleared his throat. "This Friday, the movie True Grit opens. I was wondering if you would like to go with me…us. Alice, Jasper, as well as Emmett and Rosalie will be there."

_Oh, how cute! A family event_ I thought sarcastically. "No, thank you. I'm already going with Seth. He is a big fan of John Wayne, and is eager to butcher this new version. To him is a sacrilege to remake such a piece of work."

Edward gritted his teeth. "If he is so cross with the remake, why would he want to see it?"

I sighed. Although I didn't have to explain anything about Seth to him, I didn't feel like being rude. "Because I told him he has no right to criticize it if he doesn't see it."

"Do_ you _want to see it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I watched, with Seth, the John Wayne's version, even though I am not a big western films fan I thought it was alright. But I am a Jeff Bridges fan. So I guess the answer is yes."

"Would you let me join you…and Seth to watch it?"

I stopped in the hallway, a few feet from the lecture hall. "You and your family want to sit next to a werewolf for two hours in an enclosed room full of humans? I whispered.

"It will be just me, not my whole family. And you can sit between Seth and me."

I was about to deny his request, but that would've made two refusals in one day.

I was supposed to be more… compliant.

I didn't like the idea of Edward sitting next to me for two hours at all, but sacrifices were required to have a peaceful existence. "Okay. I'll let you know if Seth is okay with it."

Edward seemed about to comment on the fact I was leaving the last decision to Seth, but changed his mind. Instead, he gallantly gestured the way toward the lecture room.

I walked in and sat in the back of the room. Edward followed behind silently and sat next to me. His arm touched mine, and I shivered at the contact.

Better get used to it; since there was a possibility that Friday, I might have to endure two hours of his closeness in a dark room, watching sexy Damon and Bridges play the role of cowboys.

A vision of Edward, wearing a wide-brimmed hat, a red kerchief tied around his neck, a muslin shirt with a leather vest, and tight denim outlining his nice ass, suddenly came to me. It made my mouth watered. Leather chaps wrapped around his lean legs and cowboy boots complemented his outfit in my deranged mind.

What was wrong with me?

First of all, if I were to have visions of Edward as a cowboy, he should look like Rooster Cogburn, and aging, one-eye, over-weight drunk. Not a cowboy God.

Second of all, I shouldn't be having visions of him at all.

I made the mistake of looking at Edward and found him staring at me. As if he was reading my mind.

For the first time in my life, I was glad to be a vampire, because if I were still human, the blush I surely would have gotten could incinerate me on the spot.

I turned to look at the professor, and try to banish all thoughts of sexy cowboys from my mind. Unsuccessfully.

Literature was over in a flash. We walked in silence toward our second class —silence was a good thing. I was afraid if Edward spoke he would've said something like_ "__Fill your hand, you son of a bitch!"_ —In his melodic voice, far from Rooster's harsh tone.

God, I needed a distraction.

As soon as I entered the lecture hall, the three human boys waved at me. I walked straight toward them. Edward followed behind.

"Hi guys," I greeted them and took the seat they offered. Edward had to sit two rows above.

Before I even settled in my seat Carlos asked, "Where do you work?"

I usually don't talk to humans about my life, but I needed the distraction. "I'm a bartender at Pete's"

Just then Alice entered the room and the boys' faces lit up like the sun. Of course they had saved a seat for her. She greeted them and then glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow questioning her attitude.

"Why aren't you going with us on Friday?" She asked. Disappointment filled her tone.

Ah. Her visions.

"I had previous plans," I informed her.

"Which involves…them," she stated avoiding the word werewolves.

"Yes."

"Do you know how frustrating it is to be in the darkness?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know that when it involves them, I can't see?" She said in an annoyed tone.

Did she mean she couldn't see the future when it involved werewolves? "The future?" I asked to be sure.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course."

This was great. I couldn't wait to tell the guys about it. There was something annoying about someone knowing what you will do in the future; meddling in your private life.

At least Seth, Jake and the pack were immune.

"You don't have to look happy about it," Alice accused.

I realized I was grinning.

I shrugged unapologetic.

The professor started the lecture and all conversation stopped.

Without knowing, Alice distracted me from my thoughts of sexy cowboys, and this time I enjoyed the lecture.

The distraction was welcomed, because I didn't want to ponder on the possibility that I had begun to see Edward not as my enemy but as the very attractive male he was. I've started to admire his physic, his gracefulness. But it wasn't just his beauty—I'd seen vampires physically close to perfection.

No. Edward had something else that set him apart from the rest.

He was unique.

And I was curious about him.

Yes. Curiosity explained my reaction towards him.

That was my story and I was sticking to it.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_

_Happy Holidays to everyone!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**_**Last time:**_

_I smiled at my enemy. "I accept your offer. I'll be an observer before I decide what to do with my life."_

_"Marvelous!" Aro cried._

_I turned around and left the room, already planning._

_I couldn't go back to my human life or be part of my parents' lives anymore, but I definitely would not embrace my new life as a vampire. What I could do is learn to be able to fend for myself. Vampires were violent, vile creatures; self-defense would come in handy. Once I knew how to use my strength, I would leave and try to make my existence tolerable._

_Away from vampires._

_**Chapter 9:**_

_The life of a vampire was vicious, heartless and…boring._

_It took days after my meeting with Aro to get a first glimpse at one of their training sessions._

_It was a moonless night when Felix gathered me from my room, and took me to the back of the estate to observe as they trained. _

_At first I thought they would be fighting with swords, or something__ as__ ancient, but when I saw that their only weapon was their strength, I realized how foolish I was; there wasn't a more lethal weapon than vampire strength._

_There were about twenty vampires fighting each other. They moved with supernatural speed, viciousness, and a__ deadly__ grace that if you blinked you would miss it. It was a bloody match, sans the blood._

_The stealth of their movements was so menacing and violent, it was scary. _

_I did notice that Jane, Alec and the ancient vampires were not present — a fact not surprising at all; the former seemed to rely on their powers, the latter on their minions__'__ protection. _

_After the hours went by, Felix took a break and walked toward where I stood immobile observing. He didn't seem tired__ from the__ hours of relentless violence. Then again, he was a vampire. "What do you think?" he asked._

_If he wanted me to be impressed by the show of power, he succeeded —not that I was going to admit it. "How often do you train?" I asked instead._

"_Every time darkness cloaks our actions from human's eyes," he said._

_I suddenly realized something. To my disgust, vampires with their strength and powers were at the top of the food chain. Why would they need an army of powerfully trained warriors? Who was their enemy? "Who are you preparing to fight against?" I asked Felix._

"_Anyone who threatens to reveal our existence."_

_I guessed he was referring to humans finding out about them. But it didn't make sense to train to fight a being weaker than you. Unless… "Why would a vampire expose his own kind? It doesn't make any sense."_

"_In a quest for power and territory, vampires have been known to create armies of newborns. Newly born vampires are messy, uncontrollable and physically strong. Our job is to destroy them before they bring unwanted attention to their actions."_

_In other words the Volturi w__ere__ police, judge and executor of their own kind, as well of humans. I wondered who gave them that power over the rest of the world. They didn't ask for votes —that was for sure._

_Felix was asked to join the training once more and I was left alone with my thoughts._

_I concentrated on studying their technique —Felix and Dimitri's skills were more complex than the others'— and committed it to my mind._

_I happened to be a good student._

_With dawn nearing, practice was over, and everyone walked, quietly back into the building. It was eerie not to see, as they passed by me, a single drop of sweat or sign of exertion with all the action they've been engaged in. I was still getting used to the knowledge of vampire__s__ lacking bodily fluids. _

_I stood outside for a little longer, and walked in after the first rays of light touch my granite skin._

_Having nothing else to do with my time, I decided to visit their library. I loved books. It didn't matter that they belonged to monsters._

_I took the flight of__ foot worn__ stairs and soon stood in front of the set of colossal double doors. I easily opened them, and they swung soundlessly. The room was empty, and I closed the doors behind me. I took my time to look around me, this time without the distraction of the presence of vampires._

_Besides the unbelievable amount of books, the room was filled with pieces of art and antiques. A collection of really old guns, and even older swords —medieval as well as samurai— adorned the massive room. _

_It was a display of power as well as art._

_I chose a book of Shakespeare__ works__ and lost myself in the tragedy of his mastermind._

_The door silently opened, and I lifted my eyes from the text to see who was intruding. _

_Jane glided gracefully straight toward me._

"_What do you want?" I asked._

"_I was told you went out to observe one of our trainings," she said._

"_So?"_

_She made a face of disgust. I guessed no one talk__ed__ to her like that without getting a painful jolt in return. It shouldn't make me happy, but I liked having an upper hand on the arrogant child-like vampire. _

"_Are you planning on staying, then?__"__ She asked._

_I closed the book and stood. I extended my hand in front of me and pretended to look for flaws on my pale fingers —an arrogant gesture to aggravate an arrogant child. "I might," I lied. I didn't move my gaze from my hand, but I could imagine steam coming out of her._

"_Why? You don't want to be here. I could help you relocate anywhere in the world you wish," she offered._

_I then looked at her, and noticed a hint of desperation on her face before she successfully masked it. "Thanks for the offer, Jane, but I think I'll stick around for a while."_

"_I know you have a hidden agenda, Isabella. But Master Aro som__et__imes c__an__ be so stubborn, it makes me angry."_

"_I thought anger was your normal state. Who would've thought it could be aggravated?"_

_She ignored my teasing. "Be careful, Isabella. One false step and you'll be mine," she threatened._

"_Sorry, Jane__, __I don't swing that way."_

_She ignored the pun, or maybe didn't understand it, and gave me a__ look of__ hatred before she turned to leave. _

_One thing was for sure. I would have to watch my back since I__ now__ had a declared enemy —not that I didn't know it before._

_I went back to my book and forgot about fights, Jane, and threats, if only for a moment._

_Real life was sometimes more__ unfortunate__ than Shakespeare's tragedies._

_Who would've thought? _

_**~X~**_

The soft noise of the engine could be heard even though it was still yards away. "He is here," I told Seth.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I know, I heard it too," he said, reminding me he also possessed acute hearing.

I stood and walked to the door. Seth followed behind.

As Edward parked his shiny Volvo behind my truck, Seth closed the door behind us and we walked to meet him in the middle of the driveway. It was starting to rain, but I didn't want to invite Edward inside my house, again.

When I informed Seth of Edward's proposal to join us to see True Grit, Seth accepted without any concerns. Jake was completely set against us going. But as soon as Seth argued that negating Edward's request was going to make it seemed as if they were afraid of him, Jake changed his mind —as long as he joined us, of course. Too bad he couldn't make it after all, because of an emergency at the shop.

So now, it was Seth, Edward and I.

"Hello, Bella. Seth," Edward greeted us.

"Hi," Seth replied. I just nodded in response.

"Should we ride in my car or yours?" Edward asked.

"How about you take yours and Seth and I take my truck." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Why? If three human friends were to go see a movie together, it would be only natural that they shared the same ride," Edward argued.

"Not necessarily," I said.

Edward's gaze, fixed on my face, suddenly moved toward Seth. "What do you think, Seth?" he asked him.

Seth shrugged. "I don't see a problem sharing a ride. There is no point wasting gas by taking two cars, especially when one of them is a gas guzzler."

Seth and his sense of logic!

Edward's lips trembled a little, as if he were fighting a smile. I realized he already knew Seth's answer.

Damn his mind reading ability!

It made no sense fighting two stubborn males. "Fine! Let's take your damn car." No way was I going to squeeze two vampires and a huge werewolf in my truck's cab. Although making Edward ride in the truck's bed crossed my mind, it wouldn't be practical because of the rain; a drenched vampire would attract more attention than a dry one.

Edward smiled and walked toward his car. He opened the passenger door for me.

I slid into the car and Seth settled in the back seat as Edward closed my door.

We went on our way to the movies. Just like normal people would.

"I like how Volvo included VSLD to the newer models; the traction, when you accelerate, is so smooth," Seth commented, breaking the silence inside the car.

"It's an improved version of VSLD," Edward said. "My sister, Rosalie, came up with it."

"Your sister?" Seth exclaimed and whistled. "Impressive."

"She is talented in mechanics," Edward said. Although I was looking the other way, out the passenger window, I knew Edward looked proud of his sister. It was in his voice.

"Why did you want to join us for the movie?" Seth asked, changing the subject. "Are you a fan of westerns or just want to piss the hell out of us?"

I couldn't stop the smile on my lips. Seth's bluntness was so refreshing.

I turned to look at Edward. The question didn't seem to bother him. He calmly kept his eyes on the road. "You don't seem to be angered by my presence," Edward answered, avoiding Seth's question.

"I don't care," Seth said, sincerely. "But Jake was furious, especially 'cause he couldn't join us. And Bella wasn't too happy either."

Edward moved his gaze from the road and locked his eyes with mine. A smile played around his lips. "Weren't you?"

As if he didn't know. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to look at the rain falling harder against the glass.

"No, I am not a fan of Westerns," Edward answered Seth. "But I've enjoyed a handful of them over the years. True Grit is one of them. I want to see if they improved the original or destroyed a good thing."

"I could bet my left nut they worsened it," Seth said.

"You shouldn't be so crude with your comments in front of a lady," Edward reprimanded Seth.

It didn't bother me; I always thought foul language only bothered people with a weak mind. What bothered me was Edward scolding my friend, and on my behalf, nonetheless. He had no right. "Well, Seth," I said. "You shouldn't place your jewels as a wager. You might end up a one-ball man after all. Not an attractive look, at all."

Seth burst out laughing. "How do you know? Have you ever been with a one-ball man?"

"Like if I would tell you," I scoffed.

Edward cleared his throat. "Let's change the subject," he suggested. I looked at him and he seemed angry at our bantering; his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned ever whiter against his paleness.

We successfully bothered his sensitiveness.

Yay for Seth and me!

Edward turned the radio on and we caught the end of a Led Zeppelin song.

"That is one of the greatest songs," Seth said, as the last notes filled the car. "Classics should never be re-made."

"I agree with you on this one, Seth," Edward said. "Stairway to Heaven should never be replicated."

"Amen to that," Seth added.

Did they know that this song had been covered, many times, all over the world? The latest one was by Mary J. Blige_. I think__._

I happened to agree with them on this one — Led Zeppelin should be the only one to play Stairway to Heaven, but I was not going to comment on it. It would have made me part of their conversation, which at the moment was becoming too friendly to my taste.

As if reading my mind, Edward turned to me. "Don't you agree, Bella?"

Of course I did. "No," I lied. "I believe everyone has the right to do as they please. If Kanye West made a version of it, I would buy his album."

"You've got to be kidding," Edward said at the same time Seth said, "Liar. You hate rap."

I glared at Seth and noticed Edward laughing at my expression.

"Hasn't anybody told you that lying will make your nose grow," Edward teased.

"Who says I'm lying. Seth doesn't know the real me. That's all," I said, and Seth snorted.

"Who is the real you?" Edward asked me.

'None of your business," I said.

Instead of angering him by my rudeness, Edward seemed amused. Especially when Seth broke out rapping, "'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady. All you other Slim Shady are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shbella please stand up, please stand up, please stand up?"

How in the world we went from Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven to Seth's favorite rap song, Eminem's Slim Shady?

Only Seth.

"Oh, shut up," I told him. "You can't even rap."

"Oooh," Seth said. "This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital. To rock a rhyme, that's right on time. It's Tricky is the title, here we go..."

"Oh, god," I exclaimed, and shook my head in defeat as he started with Run D.M.C.

"It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky.

Edward was now openly laughing. "You have to give it to the boy," he told me while Seth was making sounds and singing, or rapping, the lyrics with enjoyment. "Rapping is…tricky."

Okay, I had to give it to Seth. But what was really tricky was making a werewolf and two vampires enclosed inside a car have a fun ride. I joined Edward and we laughed together.

Edward drove into the underground parking lot, as Seth was finishing with the song. "Good," I said. "Next thing we know, he will start singing the Devil Went Down to Georgia."

"Well," Edward said. "The kid has a very ample repertoire."

"Oh, yeah," I agreed. "You saw how he went from Led Zeppelin to Eminem to Run D.M.C. And don't get him started on Rock."

"For someone who dislikes Rap, you are very familiar with names like Eminem or Run D.M.C."

"With Seth playing his favorites all the time while I'm around, it's almost impossible not to know who sings them."

"What are your favorites?" he asked.

"I like Classic Rock; the Doors, Queen…" I stopped myself when I realized how easy I was answering his questions. We were already parked, and Seth was done rapping. I turned to look at him instead of looking at Edward. "Are you done?" I asked the obvious.

Seth smiled. "Yep. Let's go."

I got out the car and walked ahead of them going straight to the box office. "Three tickets for the seven o'clock show of True Grit," I told the girl, but before I placed the money on the counter, Edward beat me to it, placing a fifty-dollar bill. The girl took the money. "No. I'm paying," I told him. I turned to the girl. "Please, Miss, would you return the money to him?"

The girl ignored me and she practically drooled as she gawked at Edward. She grabbed the three tickets and placed them in front to her along with the change. "Enjoyed your movie," she told Edward.

Edward grabbed the tickets and flashed a smile to her. "Thank you," he told her and she sighed.

I shook my head and took the ticket he was offering. His fingers brushed mine as he released them. His touch always did something —I couldn't explain— to me. I ignored it, and walked straight to the snack bar.

Every human enjoyed eating popcorn and drinking sodas while they watch a movie. Since we needed to keep appearances we had to buy something, thankfully it wouldn't go to waste, because one of us ate. And Seth _ate_.

"Large popcorn, and large soda, please?" I ordered.

"I'd like a box of Junior Mints, three hot dogs and large nachos," Edward ordered. It was Seth's favorite candy. He was probably reading his mind.

"I'll have a box of red vines, a large soda and four hot dogs." Seth ordered.

When the girl turned to fill our orders, Edward whispered to Seth. "You know we are ordering things you'll have to consume."

"I know," Seth replied, while he collected little packs of ketchup, mustard and relish along with napkins.

Edward turned to me. "Seven hot dogs, popcorn, nachos, sodas and candy; where does it all go?" he asked, referring to Seth's slim build.

I laughed. The first time I witnessed Jake and Seth's appetite I was appalled as well.

"It's good genes," Seth answered for me.

Edward pulled out his wallet to pay for the overprized snacks but Seth pushed him aside and placed the money in the girl's hand. Edward instead of reacting to the not so gentle shoving walked to stand next to me.

Once Seth got his change back we grabbed all of his food, and looked for screen number seven.

The theatre was half empty and Seth chose the middle of the auditorium, sitting comfortably in the center of it. I sat next to him and Edward next to me. I knew that being sandwiched between Seth and Edward was the most logical thing to do, but still…being next to Edward definitely made me nervous.

Once the lights went out, we passed the food we still held on our lap —because of appearances—to Seth. By the time the trailers were over, he was done with half the hot dogs and the whole bowl of nachos.

As a human I loved cooking and eating, and seeing Seth eat with gusto always made me wish I were still able to eat real food. That was another thing Aro had taken away from me.

I pushed my thoughts away and concentrated on the screen in front of me, but suddenly Edward's arm brushed mine giving me an electric jolt. I moved my arm and crossed my arms over my chest as a way to keep myself from placing them on the armrest, next to Edward's.

After that, I couldn't concentrate on the movie. Edward's presence so close to me was enhanced by the darkness. Even though he wasn't touching me, I could feel him as if he were.

Instead of submerging myself in the plot of the movie, I started self-analyzing. Why was Edward the only person that made my body react the way it did? No human or vampire had ever brought shivers down my spine, or made me fantasize about them the way I've lately been catching myself doing about him.

I wanted nothing to do with him, but to be sincere, the thought of not seeing his annoying self, didn't give me the pleasure I should expect. Edward was annoying, conceited and pushy, but I had to admit that his presence in my life changed the monotony of said life.

Now, that I knew that Edward and his family were not who I thought they were, the main reason for wanting them away from me was null and void. As far as my concern for my werewolf friends' safety, seeing Edward interact with Seth in a surprising friendly manner showed me that he was serious when he said he would not harm them. He didn't even react when Seth physically pushed him at the concession stand.

Was it possible to become friends?

The main reason I chose to stay away from vampires was the fact that they kill humans unscrupulously; something I strongly condemn. But to be truthful to myself, I couldn't completely blame them for following their instincts, could I? I knew the power of blood-lust. We all did.

On the other hand, they did have a choice —to fight it. I was proof of that, and so were the Cullens. It was a hard one, but a choice nonetheless.

I internally sighed. My sentiment on this matter was nothing but conflicting. That's why it was easier to hate all vampires. They were evil. They killed humans. They destroyed families. But I also knew they never asked to become this way. They were made, forcefully.

In the end, vampires chose not to break the vicious cycle. And that was their fault.

Edward and his family, as an exception to a rule, chose to feed on animals instead of people, and that, I had to accept, made them more…human.

Why not get to know them and maybe become friends?

I turned to look at Edward and found him looking at me instead of the giant screen in front of us.

He smiled at me — that beautiful sinful smile.

Yep, I could see myself getting closer to him. Solitude was not a fun thing —I discovered that when I became friends with Jake and Seth and my loneliness became overrated. Having friends filled my life the way I didn't think possible anymore. Why not be open-minded and get to know the Cullens?

It seemed that life, even for a vampire, was still full of surprises.

Who would've thought?

The music played in the speakers surrounding the auditorium, brought me out of my thoughts and I realized the movie was over and I only got glimpses of it.

Seth grunted. "Okay. Before you say it," he told me. "I admit it was a very good version."

"Good. I agree," I told him, although I had no idea if it'd been good or not. I stood and helped Seth collect all the empty boxes and cups and made my way out.

"What do you think?" I heard Seth asked Edward.

"It was a very enjoyable experience," Edward answered. "The movie was good, too," he added.

We were out in the lobby when people from other movies were making their way out. "Let's go," I told them. I disliked crowds.

I turned toward the exit when a voice calling my name stopped me. "Bella!"

I turned around and saw one of my classmates, Carlos —the Brazilian, accompanied by another guy I'd never seen and a very beautiful girl. She was tall, blonde and was clinging to the arm of the unknown man. "Hi, Carlos," I greeted him.

They moved closer. Seth and Edward stood next to me. "Nice to see you somewhere else other than school," Carlos, told me, ignoring Edward who was also his classmate.

I just smiled.

Carlos introduced me to his friends. "I'd like to meet my friend, Leco, and his friend Clarissa."

Leco was probably in his mid thirties, tall, with curly hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a very expensive suit that clashed with the casual dress code of everyone else in the theatre. He disentangled the blonde's arm from his and extended his hand toward me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, beautiful dama. Carlos had told me about you, but I have to say he understated your beauty."

His date didn't appreciate his flattery, and neither did I. Nevertheless, I shook his hand knowing he was going to recoil from my cold touch —which he did.

I didn't like this man. I instinctively picked a bad vibe from him.

How weird.

I ignored my reaction and introduced my friends. "These are my friends, Seth and…" I couldn't finish my words as a growl vibrating in Edward's chest made me turn to him. It was loud enough I was sure the humans heard it.

Edward was tense as if ready for an attack. And if looks could kill, Leco would be pulverized.

The atmosphere around us changed. Seth, witnessing Edward's behavior, also became tense. And the three humans became nervous.

This situation had disaster written all over it.

I turned to the humans. "It was nice to meet you. Nice seeing you, Carlos." I grabbed Seth's hand and Edward's arm. "We have to go," I told the humans, but it was meant mainly for the vampire and werewolf, and without waiting for a response, a dragged them toward the exit.

They didn't put up resistance and we went straight to Edward's car.

Once inside I turned to look at Edward. "What the hell was that?"

"Yeah, man," Seth added. "Did you want to kick that man ass, or did you suddenly become hungry?"

Edward glared at Seth and turned to look at me. "That man is evil," he informed me. But somehow I already knew that. "And he wants you. So, you better stay away from him."

I couldn't fucking believe it. He was giving me an order. An _order. _"Who do you think you are to tell _me _what to do?" I spat at him.

Edward shook his head. "You don't understand, Bella. The thoughts that man was having…they're…sick."

"You're behaving this way because of a dirty mind?" I asked shocked.

"No," Edward said. "His thoughts, besides being dirty, were… dangerous."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

His face became a blank mask. "It doesn't matter. Let me take both of you home, and I'll take care of it."

"Like hell you will," I said. "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Seth joined me. "Speak, bloodsucker."

Edward glared at Seth and me for a few seconds, and then gave up. "This man, Leco, is here to find a young beautiful girl, charm and enthrall her with money, and then take her to someone, who is rich and powerful, and leave her there for unknown purposes."

_Oh my Lord_! It was probably one of those prostitute rings I recently heard in the news. They always prey on young lonely girls and lure them with gifts and money into a trap. _Those bastards!_ "We have to stop them," I said to no one in particular.

"No," Edward said. "I'll drop you off, and come back alone to find him and kill him." He turned to look at Seth. "I will not drink a drop of his blood, but I have to eliminate him. If this breaks our treaty, then so be it."

"Hell no," Seth said. "I'll help you kill the son of a bitch. Because of the things he does to these innocent girls, in my book, it disqualifies him as human. You're in the clear."

Edward nodded and started the car. I placed my hand in the emergency brake so he wouldn't release it. "Turn the car off," I said in a calm voice.

"Remove your hand, Bella," he retorted.

"No," I replied.

Edward glared at me and for a moment I thought he was going to physically remove my hand from the handle. But he didn't. Instead, he sighed and turned the car off.

"Thank you," I told him, but didn't take my hand off the brake. "First of all, no one will be killing humans, no matter how evil they are." I turned to look at Seth to make it clear I was referring to both of them.

Seth made a disgusted face. "He targeted you. He deserves to die," he said quietly.

I couldn't help but melt a little from his loyalty. If he were the one in danger I wouldn't hesitate to kill the threat either. "Thank you Seth, but this is not just about me."

"I agree," Edward said. "By killing this scum of earth we will avenge all the girls who had the bad luck to cross paths with this monster."

"Yep," Seth agreed.

"No," I disagreed. "By killing Leco, you will be getting rid of a small branch of a bigger tree. We need to go to the root and cut it clean."

"Okay," Edward said. "I'll make him confess before I kill him."

Seth laughed at something he thought. Edward smiled. "He probably will," he agreed with Seth.

"That's rude," I told both of them.

"Sorry," Seth apologized. "I just thought that if I changed if front of this him, it would scare him into confessing quickly, and most likely would make him pee his pants."

I shook my head. "Here is what we'll do: If he targeted me, then he will seek me. And I'll make sure he finds me. I'll pretend to be charmed by him and let him take me to his boss, and when I have all the information about them, I will turn them in to the authorities."

"No," Edward said. "That will put you in danger."

"For God's sake, Edward! Have you forgotten I'm a damn vampire? Humans cannot hurt me."

"Humans can't," he agreed. "Vampires would."

"What do you mean?" Was he threatening me?

Edward sighed, as his face became a mask of anger. "Leco's boss, although he does not know it, _is _a vampire."

Shit!

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**_**Last time:**_

_One thing was for sure. I would have to watch my back since I now had a declared enemy —not that I didn't know it before._

_I went back to my book and forgot about fights, Jane, and threats, if only for a moment._

_Real life was sometimes more unfortunate than Shakespeare's tragedies._

_Who would've thought? _

_**~X~**  
_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_I was curled __up __on the library floor reading a Jane Austin novel when Felix came in making a beeline __for __me. In a lithe move I stood up and waited for him to reach me. I knew he came searching for me; no one else was in the room._

"_Aro wants you to go with us to Venice," he said__,__ without preamble._

"_Why?" I asked__,__ warily. _

"_There have been rumors of a…disturbance. We must go and investigate."_

"_Why me? I am not part of your team."_

"_Aro wants you to observe, not to be part of the action," he explained. "Besides, I wouldn't allow you to fight. You are not prepared," he added._

_I said nothing in response. I needed to think._

_I had only left the grounds of Hell to go hunting in the nearby forest. Going away, to another city, was another issue altogether. I didn't know if I was ready for it._

_On the other hand, to see the Volturi in action was an opportunity too good to pass up. _

"_Well?" Felix asked__,__ impatiently__._

_"How long will we be away?"_

"_As long as it is necessary," Felix answered matter-of-factly._

"_When do we leave?" I asked, thinking I needed to hunt before going out into the world._

"_Now," Felix said._

"_Now? Impossible. I need to feed before leaving."_

"_You could feed on the way." He was probably thinking I could feed the way they did when going on these missions. Humans could be found almost anywhere._

_It made me sick._

"_Is this disturbance in a rural area?"_

"_No. We are going to the city."_

"_Then I need to feed before we leave," I said, determined to have it my way._

_Felix hesitated before agreeing. "You have an hour." He shook his head. "Jane will not like the delay," he murmured more to himself than to me._

_I smiled at this notion. "Oh, little Jane is going with us! How nice," I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm, as I made my way out the room._

_Felix stayed silent._

_Once in the forest, I was lucky to find a herd of__ Red Deer__ nearby. I overfed to tamp down on the blood craving I most likely would encounter and prayed I'd be strong enough. _

_During the__ past months I had methodically approached humans to awaken the blood lust in me. I even willingly closed up the distance between them and me and fought a hell of a battle with my inner demon. I've been victorious so far, but the circumstances had happened under my controlled setting. I did it to build my will power._

_Now, with this trip happening away from my familiar surroundings, I was unsure of my inner strength. But I felt I needed to do it._

_I was back, forty minutes later. The 'team' was formed by Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec—they were already waiting for me in the back garden. Felix handed me a black woolen robe meant to cover my sparkling skin. It was past midnight, but we would need it if we had to travel during the day. _

_I grabbed the garment and held it in my hand._

"_It's about time," Jane spat. "We have no time to lose, especially to comply with your wishes." She gave me a __look of __hatred that was transferred from me to Felix._

_For a moment I thought she was going to punish Felix for letting me go hunting without her consent, but she was able to control her temper. Felix let out a sigh of relief as she turned around and walked away from us.. _

_I gave Felix an apologetic smile and joined the procession toward the unknown situation._

_We traveled on foot, sometimes crossing in the middle of the city, and sometimes taking shortcuts through the forest. The night was moonless, serving as a cloak to our inhuman pace. We wouldn't get away with it if it were daytime. _

_We reached our destination in just a couple of hours. It was before dawn when we stopped in the outskirts of the city._

_Venice was a beautiful sight; the Gothic architecture of the ancient buildings surrounded by water looked surreal. I'd seen it before —with my parents. But seeing it again with my improved vision was something else._

_Demetri took a deep breath. "South," he said._

"_Look for a gondola," Jane ordered._

_Demetri left in search of the unnecessary means of transport. I looked at Felix, silently asking for an explanation. We could just go under water and reach our destination. We didn't need to breathe, and the cold and wetness didn't bother us._

_Felix understood my silent question. He smiled. "If you breathed, you would understand."_

_I had been holding my breath since we left Volterra. I didn't trust myself in case we encounter__ed__ unexpected humans. _

_Curious to know what he was talking about, I took a brief sniff and regretted it. I immediately seized my breathing and crunched up my nose as the foul smell lingered in my nostrils._

_Felix smiled. "This part of the city is ancient. It does not have a sewer system; household waste flows into the canal and—"_

"_I get it!" I interrupted him. And to think I always thought this was the most romantic place __o__n earth. Humans were so __lucky__ with their limited sense of smell._

_Jane smiled at my disappointed expression. "Be our guest if you want to bathe in excrement," she told me._

_I glared at her and felt the impulse to push her into the canal, but Demetri arrived with a gondola, and we boarded it before I succumbed to my hostile urges._

_In silen__ce__, we made our way to the south part of the city. People were slow__ly__ starting the new day. Demetri slowed his rowing pace to make it look more__ natural__ as lights started to bright the small windows of the ancient buildings._

_As we approached our destination, our surrounding became more and more desolate. Demetri settled the gondola next to some stone stairs and we disembarked with a swift grace. We ascended in a dead silence and then walked for a while until we reached an old__er__ looking__ building__ that resembled an abandoned warehouse._

_I stood a few feet behind and observed —that was my role._

_Felix, with striking speed, walked around to cover the back part of the building, placing himself between the structure and the beach. The ocean could be seen imposing in the horizon. Demetri walked slowly toward the front followed by Jane and Alec._

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are," Jane sang in a melodic tone._

_Two seconds passed and suddenly three forms came out flying from different spots. Debris rained all over the place as they broke through walls and windows._

_In less than a second one of the rogue vampires rammed into Felix with vicious strength__ trying to knock him down__. Felix, anticipating this move, grabbed the vampire by the neck and slammed him against the ground._

_At the same time, Demetri took care of the second rogue, handling him in the same matter Felix had done. _

_The third vampire ran straight to Jane, but he didn't even get to touch a hair on her head. She used her power and now he was twisting with pain a few feet from the angelic looking vampire._

_Felix and Demetri, dragged their prisoners and dumped them on the ground next to the one still twisting in pain. Since Jane now had more toys to play with, she delivered a__ jolt__ of pain to the newcomers. It was unquestionabl__y__ Jane's sense of equality— sadistic equality._

_I stayed a few yards from the action —observing, and although I could only see Jane's back, I could sense the enjoyment pouring from her. She was delighted to have strong vampires literally on their knees right__ at__ her feet. She was powerful, and she relished that knowledge._

"_Who is your maker?" she asked in sweet tones, as if she hadn't spent a few moments torturing them with her power._

_At their silence, she hit them with a new round of pain._

"_Stop!" one of them screamed. He was able to talk when Jane released him to attack the one on his right. "Please," he added._

_Jane stopped her torture and turned to the one speaking. "A little piece of advise…I dislike repeating myself," she informed him._

_The vampire —his face still contorted with pain—nodded. "Her name was Augusta," he whispered._

"_Was?" Jane asked._

"_She…she," he gulped. "She is deceased."_

"_Tell me something," Jane continued her interrogation. "Didn't Augusta tell you, before she departed, that killing humans carelessly is against our law__?__"_

_The fool stayed quiet, but even I knew he was planning to lie. Jane hit him with a surge of pain. "Don't you dare lie to me," she said__,__ with a steely calmness._

_After he recovered enough to talk he confessed. "She did. She talked about following rules but we didn't believe her. Her mate had abandoned her, and she went crazy. That's why she turned us. She said we looked like her mate. I tell you, she was crazy. How were we supposed to know she was serious when she said there were laws for us to follow? We are superior after all."_

"_An unfortunate mistake on your part," Jane said. "You left a trail of blood and carnage all the way from England. And you are going to pay a high price for this extreme behavior."_

_Her nod toward Felix and Demetri was subtle, but I didn't miss it. Neither did their prisoners. _

_"What are you—" He didn't finish his question as shock set__ in__ when Felix and Demetri decapitated his companions with their bare hands. In a split second he made his decision and tried to bolt out of a surely dea__dly__ situation. Jane, being Jane, let him believe he had a chance at freedom; he was about to dive into the ocean before she stopped him with her power. Felix took care of him after that._

_They didn't have the opportunity to argue their case. They were captured, judged and executed without a trial —not that they didn't deserve to die. But the way they were disposed of…it was wrong._

_In the human world, even the most vicious criminal is considered innocent until proven guilty. In the vampire world the Volturi ruled._

_They killed humans and their own kind without a trace of regret._

_Sick bastards._

_**~X~**_

The news about Leco's boss being a fricking vampire was shocking to say the least. What were the odds?

Edward started the car and I shook myself out of the awful news. "Wait!" I told him. "We need to go back there and rescue the blonde before Leco takes her to the vampire."

"Bella is right," Seth seconded me.

"You don't have to worry." Edward made a disgusted face. "Upon meeting you, Leco discarded the plans he had with the human girl. He won't settle for anyone else but you."

That was comforting —at least for the girl.

"Let him try to get close to Bella," Seth said. "And I will kill him just for trying."

"Not if I killed him first," Edward added.

"Stop that!" I told both of them. "I told both of you, nobody is killing anyone." I looked out the windshield and drummed my fingers on my thigh. "What we need is a plan."

"I suggest we leave before they enter the parking lot, thus finding us in a conspiratorial situation," Edward pointed out.

He was right. We needed to go. "Are you sure the girl is safe?" I asked him once more.

"Yes." His face was a mask of fury. "I read Leco's mind and he was already planning on dropping off the girl immediately so he could get all the information about you from Carlos and plan his next step."

"All right. Let's go to my house," I told him.

Edward started the car and drove smoothly out of the building, while Seth made a phone call to Jake asking him to meet us at my house in fifteen minutes. I glared at him because he was getting Jacob involved in a dangerous situation without even consulting with me. He just ignored me.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward tensing; disliking the idea of Jake's involvement as much as I did. But his reasons were probably not concerning the werewolf's well being.

Fifteen minutes later Edward parked his Volvo in my driveway, behind my truck.

I really wanted to take care of this awful mess by myself —the time I spent with the Volturi taught me a thing or two about vampires, but knowing Seth and the little I knew Edward, it was going to be close to impossible to convince them to leave this in my hands. They were two stubborn males, and I wasn't even counting Jake in the picture yet.

I opened the front door and gestured the way in. Seth walked in and Edward stopped next to me. "After you," he said softly.

I walked in and he closed the door behind us.

Seth, already sitting on the couch, spoke first. "Let's not start planning until Jake gets here."

"You shouldn't have involved Jacob in this," Edward told Seth. I agreed with him but didn't comment about it.

Seth rolled his eyes. "As if I were able to keep any secrets."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Amazing," he said. "Does it work when you are in your human form?"

Seth scowled. "Stop reading my mind! Jake will have my ass if I give away secrets of the pack." He then hooded his eyes and smiled.

Edward laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Seth started playing scenes in his mind of Buffy the Vampire Slayer to keep his mind away from the secrets of the pack —a very smart strategy mainly because I disliked that show so much."

"Really? I've watched reruns of Buffy with Seth, and I think it is a good show." I was not going to admit that the reason I watched Buffy was because I had a crush on Angel; the tall, handsome and dark haired vampire. I didn't want Edward getting ideas on my preferences.

"Why—? His question was cut off by the noise of footsteps on the gravel outside the house. The kitchen door opened and Jacob came in wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and nothing else, which meant he arrived here in his wolf form. His long black hair was dripping with rain, small beads of water running down his neck and bare chest.

He really was a beautiful male specimen.

He grabbed a kitchen towel and used it to dry himself with it. I turned my eyes from Jake and caught Edward looking at me…no... _glaring_ at me in an accusatory manner. As if I was doing something wrong by admiring my friend's physique. I love Jacob as a brother, but he _wasn't_ my brother. Besides, he _was_ beautiful. And I didn't need to make excuses for appreciating a good body when I saw one. I glared back at him and turned to sit on the love seat across from Seth.

Edward took the seat next to me instead of choosing the single chair, and Jake sat next to Seth on the couch. My good-sized couch looked tiny with two massive men sitting on it. Edward's form, although we were not touching felt too close to me and I thought about moving to the single chair but it was childish and too obvious to change seats.

Hadn't I just endured his touch for more than two hours in the movie theatre?

I stayed put.

"What's going on?" Jake asked. "And what is _he_ doing here? He nodded toward Edward with disdain.

Seth, using some very colorful adjectives, explained in a rather short manner what happened at the theatre. Jacob cursed a few times and shook his head. Edward and I listened in silence.

"Fucking blood-sucking parasites!" Jake said, and sent an apologetic look my way. He didn't look at Edward instead he turned to Seth. "Again, why is _he _still here?"

"Well," Seth said, looking uncomfortable. "We know about this vampire because of Edward's mind reading abilities," he offered as an explanation.

Jake looked at Edward. "We'll take care of it. You can leave now."

Edward smiled and relaxed further into the seat cushion —a way to tell Jacob he was not going anywhere. "He is a vampire. We —the vampires—will take care of it."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Do you think I am going to trust you with something as important as Bella's life? You will probably make this vampire aware of us, even help him escape."

I didn't think Edward would do that. He was so mad and disgusted when he told us about Leco and his vampire boss. Besides, why tell us about their evil plans if he wanted to protect them? He even talked about killing them.

"If I wanted to protect him, why tell you about him?" Edward asked, voicing my own thoughts.

"I dunno. Maybe cause you're stupid?" Jake retorted.

Edward tensed next to me and looked ready to sprint toward Jake. He didn't seem to take insults easily. It was time for me to intervene. "Jake, stop the insults right now. We know about this awful mess thanks to Edward, the least we could do is be civil to him."

Jacob grunted and Edward sat back in his seat.

"All right," Jake said. "Seth and I will follow this Leco's scent, find the vampire and kill them both. Easy, fast and effective."

"Yes! Let's go," Seth said, eagerly and stood up.

"Seth, sit down," I told him in a firm tone.

"But the sooner we get this solve the better," he explained.

"Please. Sit down?" I asked once more in a softer tone.

He sat back down.

"Bella…" Jake started to argue.

I stopped him mid-sentence. "Jake, listen to me." I looked into his eyes so he'd understand how serious I was. "I will not allow, and I repeat, _will not_ allow you and Seth to place yourself in danger on my behalf."

Jake shook his head and was about to interrupt me. "Jake, listen! I _will not_." When I was sure he really was listening I continued. "We know nothing about this vampire. We don't know how powerful he is…and I don't mean physically," I added when he was about to interrupt me again. "You don't know this, but there are vampires with unthinkable powers all over the world."

"Like reading minds?" Jake spat, throwing a disgusted look at Edward.

"Yes. Like reading minds, or looking into the future," I said, thinking of Alice.

"But not _our_ future," Seth added smugly, letting Edward know I had informed my friends that his sister powers were ineffective when applied to them.

I felt Edward's eyes on me and I couldn't help but look at him. The hurt expression on his eyes made me feel guilty about revealing his sister weakness to my friends. But I shouldn't feel guilty, I told myself. I was just looking out for my friends' well being.

Then why did I feel remorseful?

I shook myself internally and turned to look a Jake. "Most of their powers aren't actually physical; they take place inside the mind. Some have offensive skills and some defensive."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked suddenly interested.

"It means that they could use their mental power on you to disable your physical abilities, leaving you defenseless, and at their mercy," Edward explained before I could.

The mental picture of my friends at the mercy of vicious vampires sent unpleasant shivers down my spine.

Jake frowned. "Maybe we're immune to their powers as we are to your sister's," he said.

"As immune as you are to _my_ power?" Edward asked instead, reminding him that he could read his mind perfectly.

Jake scowled at him at the reminder.

"Look, guys," I said. "There are vampires who use their mental powers to confuse you and kill you without you lifting a hand in defense. Others mess with your mind to make you think you are feeling excruciating physical pain, leaving you cringing on the ground because your brain says you _are _in pain. The killing after that is easy."

The look of disgust in my friends' faces made me cringe, but they needed to know the reality of the situation. "I know a female vampire, she can turn friends against each other, or make you think your enemy is your friend."

"That's just fucked up!" Seth exclaimed.

"Some vampires also have physical powers," Edward added.

"Yes," I said. "Super powerful strength," I was thinking of Felix.

"No," Edward corrected me. "They can actually manipulate the elements. Physically."

"Really? I've never heard of someone with that kind of power," I said. "Who is he or she?

Edward looked around uncomfortably, setting his eyes on Seth and Jake. He didn't want to discuss vampires' secrets with the werewolves either. I could respect that.

"Overall," I said, bringing the attention back to me. "We don't know what this vampire's power is about, or if he has any at all. We need to be careful."

Jacob looked at Seth and there was a silent understanding between them. I knew they couldn't read each other's mind in human form, but whatever passed between them it was as clear as if they have spoken aloud. Seth nodded.

Edward, on the other hand, didn't have any problems reading their mind when they were in their human form. "Getting the whole pack involved will not help. It might complicate things instead."

"Stop reading my mind, you rude blood sucker," Jake spat angrily.

Edward shrugged unrepentant. "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Enough!" I told both of them. "Here is what we are going to do. We are going to let Leco approach me and let him believe he is wrapping me in his little web. Then I will let him take me to the vampire."

"No! No fucking way. You got to be kidding," was yelled at me, in unison, by the three angry males sitting in my living room.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't be in any danger. Although it is hard to believe," I told Jake and Seth, "vampires generally don't attack other vampires unless provoked. Not knowing your opponents powers makes you think twice before attacking. It's a self-preservation issue."

"Exactly," Edward said. "You don't know what this vampire's powers are. It's too risky."

I knew that, but I couldn't think of any other way to find out how to stop this madness. And I had to stop him. No way was I going to let more victims fall to their doom. I shook my head almost absently. "I have to stop him," I murmured.

"_We,"_ Jake corrected me.

"I think, first, we have to gather all the information we can about this vampire before we even start planning on how to stop him," Edward said. He looked at me specifically. "You will not take unnecessary risks."

I gave him an annoyed look. "And do you have any suggestions about how to proceed, then?"

"Alice," he simply said. A smugly smiled curved his lips.

Of course! Her visions would come in handy. "How does her power work, exactly?" I asked.

"She would explain it better than I can," Edward said. A mask of calmness filled his features, but I knew he didn't want to talk about her sister's powers in front of their enemy.

"What are you waiting for?" Jake asked. "Call her in."

Edward turned to look at him. "As Seth pointed out before, Alice's visions tend to disappear when your kind is around." He actually sounded happy about this little fact.

Jake had nothing to respond about this.

I stood up. "Why don't you guys go home and rest while Edward and I talk to Alice about this?"

Edward stood up and so did Seth. "Bella is right, Jake. Besides, we need to give the full report to Sam."

Jake glared at him. "Don't give out too much information."

Seth rolled his eyes. "As if that will stop him from reading my mind."

Jake turned to me. "Call us as soon as the fortune teller gives you all the information," he told me." He started walking toward the back door beside Seth. Before he exited he turned around. "And don't you dare doing anything without us," he added.

He knew me so well.

I smiled but did not promise a thing.

As soon as the back door closed I turned to look at Edward. "Let's go see your sister."

He gestured the way. "After you."

Once inside the Volvo Edward's presence and scent became almost uncomfortable without Seth acting as a distraction. I lowered the passenger window a bit, to let the outside air downplay the intoxicating smell that filled my senses.

I was glad Edward didn't comment on my sudden urge to breathe the outside air. "Do you think Alice will be able to tell us something about this vampire? How do her visions work?" I asked when the silence inside the car only made me fixate on Edward's closeness.

"I'm not sure why she hasn't picked up glimpses of a vampire being in the vicinity," he answered referring to my first question. "It must be that he is not close by. But once we tell her about his existence and the plans Leco has laid about you, she will be able to see."

"Oh, so she needs to know about someone or something in order to see the future?"

"Yes. Visions of the future don't come to her sporadically. She has to know what she is looking for in order to see into it. Once she focuses on this vampire's existence and the plans he might have for you when Leco reports back to him, we will know what to expect."

I had to admit that to know how things will develop beforehand was an extremely useful weapon when you're about to confront the enemy. Aro would love to have Alice in his service. "It's a pretty nice trick," I said.

Edward smiled as he exited the main road, driving into a side road made up of just dirt; deep vegetation surrounded both sides of it.

The road ended into a clearing where a big colonial house stood in the middle of it surrounded by a beautiful garden. The mansion was three stories high, painted white. Huge windows were the predominant fixtures of the building —with the isolation around it, being touched by sunrays while in the privacy of your home was not a concern for the Cullens.

As soon as Edward parked the car, Alice came out of the house with a frown on her face. "About time you got rid of those wolves," she told Edward.

It seemed that as soon as my friends left my side, she was able to see the reason for my visit. Good!

"What can you tell us about this vampire?" Edward asked.

Her frown became more pronounced. "Nothing."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head. "As soon as the Wolves disappeared from your company, I was able to see you and Bella coming to ask me about this vampire. I tried to focus on getting information about him, but just saw a hazy glimpse. It was as if he were surrounded by a thick fog I can't penetrate."

Carlisle, followed by Emmett and Jasper, came out of the house. "Hello," he whispered.

I nodded a greeting but focused back to Alice. "What does that mean? Do you need more information about him to see what he is about?"

"No. Knowing of his existence should have been enough," she explained.

"Then?" I asked.

Carlisle answered instead of her. "It could mean that he is a very powerful shield, whose gift is strong enough to hide him from Alice's visions."

"It may also explain how he has kept his presence under the Volturi's radar," Jasper added. "If he has people working for him, he must have some type of organization going on. The Volturi would not be happy with this."

Of course they wouldn't. In their eyes, any type of organized clan would pose a threat to their well-structured system. Only they had the right to grow in masses.

"We don't know what he is using these girls for," Emmett commented. "Maybe they are just food to him."

Disgusting.

"No," Edward said. "He wouldn't go to the trouble of hiring humans like Leco, spend a fortune, just to kill them at the end." He shook his head disgusted as I was. "He must use them for something else."

_Probably for prostitution, _I thought. "Those girls need to be rescued," I said, to myself.

Edward turned to me. "You must take into consideration that there is a possibility that those girls, if they are still alive, probably are not human anymore."

"That is a most likely scenario," Jasper said. "He must be building an army of vampires. What we don't know is why."

_An army._

Just then, Esme came out of the house and walked straight to me. "Bella, how nice to see you again," she said, smiling sweetly at me. She turned to Carlisle. "Where are your manners, honey?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house. "Come inside where you can talk comfortably about these ugly turn of events."

I wanted to refuse her invitation, but simply couldn't. The rest of the party followed us inside.

"Please, sit," Esme gestured to the white couch Rosalie vacated as soon as I came in. I sat down and Alice took the spot next to me. Carlisle and Esme sat on the opposing couch while Edward and the rest stayed standing.

I didn't think there was anything else to talk about. Alice couldn't help with her visions and that was that. But I didn't seem to be able to be rude to Esme. I don't know why. I guessed it was the maternal vibe she emitted that made you say 'yes mom' although you didn't want to.

"Well," I said, after everyone settled in their place. "Since Alice cannot help me with her visions, I guess it will have to be done the old fashion way with some luring, baiting and hooking."

"Definitely not! It's too dangerous." Edward said, as he perched on the couch's arm, where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. "If this vampire can cloak his presence from Alice, he is indeed very powerful. No one, not even the Volturi, can hide from her."

"Jake and his pack can," I reminded him.

Edward dismissed my argument with a shrug of his shoulders. "They are more animal than human. It doesn't count."

Arrogant son of a… "Animals are nobler than vicious blood sucking leeches, whose selfishness has no limits," I all but shouted.

"It's only a fact, Bella," Edward said, in a conciliatory tone. "Werewolves, because of their shape shifting abilities are able to disrupt Alice's sense of reality; therefore their future is nonexistent in her visions."

When I didn't argue his logical explanation he continued. "This vampire, on the other hand, is hiding purposely. And _that_ makes him dangerous."

"And you think that my friends are not dangerous?" I asked, hurt by the statement that my friends didn't count as dangerous.

"Werewolves are very dangerous indeed," he said. "But your friends are just kids."

I couldn't argue with that.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Are you planning on involving them in this?"

"Of course not!" I said, offended by his question. "I know how vicious vampires are. I wouldn't put my friends in jeopardy. This is something I have to do alone."

"What do you mean 'alone'? What about us?" Alice asked. Now she was the one who sounded offended.

I didn't think they wanted to get involved in this. Edward, after being inside Leco's mind, seemed genuinely concerned about the girls' fate. But I attributed it in part to his sense of chivalry due to his old age, and in part to his competitiveness with the werewolves.

"Do you want to help?" I asked Alice.

A chorus of 'of course', 'yeses' and 'hell yeah' (this last one coming from Emmett) erupted in the room.

Wow. I was speechless.

Edward moved from his spot and crouched down in front of me. His honeyed gaze fixed deeply with mine. "You are not alone, Bella. Not anymore. Not ever."

His voice was so deep with sincerity that made my whole body vibrate with emotion.

For the first time in a long, long time, I didn't feel quite so alone.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to Marijee**_

_**I sincerely apologize for the delay. A shattered screen (my laptop R.I.P.) was the cause of it. Soon, I will be able to replace it. In the mean while, I will continue sharing the old desk top with three other people in the household. But will continue with the story.**_

_**Thanks for your understanding**_

_**n  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_********__Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_They didn't have the opportunity to argue their case. They were captured, judged and executed without a trial —not that they didn't deserve to die. But the way they were disposed of…it was wrong._

_In the human world, even the most vicious criminal is considered innocent until proven guilty. In the vampire world the Volturi ruled._

_They killed humans and their own kind without a trace of regret._

_Sick bastards._

**_~X~_**

_**Chapter 11:**_

_As time __passed__, I learned that the Volturi patrolled the world looking for vampires whose uncontrolled behavior threatened to expose their existence. That was their __number one priority __—or so they said. I also learned they __continually__ sent scouts out to look for vampires or even humans who showed signs of having powers that would become useful to them. These individuals were not to be harm__ed__. They were brought to Volterra and convinced that it was __in__ their best interest to join their __community__._

_They were fools if they believed these lies. It was in the best interest of the Volturi not the other way around._

_During __my stay __in__ Volterra, I spent it either in the library, my room or observing their physical training. I didn't join them again in one of their "missions"; the image__s__ of the way those three rogue vampires were disposed of was still vivid in my mind. And it would be for a long, long time._

_On one moonless night I was sitting on the grass observing the guards as they fought against each other__ in preparation for a possible confrontation with an army of newborns. There were rumors that __someone__ was creating vampires irresponsibly and they were threatening exposure. The Volturi __were__ still waiting for more information before they could go and destroy them. _

_Although I didn't approve with the way the Volturi handled their criminals, these newborns were killing innocent humans and I had to agree that they needed to be stopped._

_The training session was over, and everyone walked toward the 'castle'. As always, I stayed behind waiting for the sunrise. Felix, instead of following his friends sat next to me. "Why do you always stay here, alone?" he asked._

"_I like looking at the sun as it rises," I said. "It's amazing the things you miss now that you are not longer human," I added, more to myself than to him._

"_I miss nothing of my human days," Felix said. "I hardly remember being one."_

_I believed him. His humanity, as everyone's around here, seemed to have been lost._

_How sad._

"_Aro wants you to go with us, when the time comes to stop those newborns," he said, abruptly changing topics._

"_I don't know…" I said._

"_This will be a dangerous mission. I don't think you should go. Unless…"_

"_What?" I asked._

_He stood up. "Train with me," he said, extending his hand to help me up._

_I didn't need his help. I stood up on my own._

_This was a good idea. I admit that watching them fight had made me wonder about my own abilities. Now I would know._

"_Let's do it," I said, before he changed his mind. "What do I do?"_

"_You've seen us training," he said. "Just follow your instincts."_

_Sure, I could do that._

_He took a few steps back and slowly walked around me. I got the hint and then we both were cautiously circling each other._

"_The best offense is a good defense," Felix said. "You have to let your opponent make the first move, so you could fight accordingly."_

"_Okay," I said. "Then, come and get me," I taunted._

_Felix smiled and launched himself toward me._

_He wasn't expecting an aggressive move when he had just lectured me about defense. But who'd said I was an obedient student? In a surprising move, I lifted him and tossed him across the field. Felix rolled, jumped up and went back on the offensive. He was nearly a blur, hitting me with no mercy, but my resolve and determination made me deflect most of his hits. Most of them. He did land some good ones on me._

_He became cocky, making me the only recipient of blows, so instead of deflecting his next swing, I thrust it away from him, throwing him off balance, and smashed his kneecap with my foot, further unbalancing him. _

_Felix was shocked to say the least. I took advantage of this and moved, in a split of a second, behind him, twisting his right arm behind his back._

"_I think the best defense is to never underestimate your opponent," I whispered in his ear. _

_I let go of his arm and moved back, away from him. It wasn't safe to be around a humiliated vampire —even I knew that._

_Felix turned around and looked at me with a mixture of hate and admiration. "Amazing," he said. "I haven't lost a match in centuries." His tone was not of awe. It was more self-reproach._

"_Beginner's luck," I said. "I am still a __newborn__," I added in an attempt of self-preservation. No way would __I __be able to defeat an angry Felix._

"_Yes, but newborns are useless brutes who are ruled by blood thirst. They never use their brain." He smirked. "You, on the other hand, have the strength _and _the rationalization. You make a worthy opponent, Bella."_

_What do you say to someone calling you a rational brute? Thank you? I just shrugged instead._

_Since that day, Felix and I began training on regular basis. I learned all the tricks and moves from the best of fighters. _

**_~X~_**

I exited the Cullen's home with my opinion about them completely reversed. Who would have thought that a group of _vampires _would give a damn about the welfare of some human girls they had never met before?

Even Rosalie, who had stayed out of the conversation, until it was mentioned that young girls were probably being abused, was passionate about planning a rescue for said victims.

I walked toward the driveway —Edward walking next to me— and looked up the sky; the clouds were dark, but the rain was light —the perfect weather for going for a run.

Edward opened the Volvo's passenger door for me.

I shook my head. "It's all right," I told him. "I'll walk home."

He closed the door. "I'll walk you home, then."

"It's not necessary."

"I insist."

_Stubborn… _"Look, if you must know, I'm not going straight home. When the weather is like this," I said, sweeping my hand around us. "I like going for a run."

He smiled. "What a coincidence! I like doing the same thing as well."

I narrowed my eyes. _Coincidence, ha!_

I shrugged my shoulders. "Suit yourself," I said and took off running.

The speed I was able to reach made the wind slap my face; the light water hitting me with force. I loved the feeling —it made me feel alive. I also loved the scent of rain mixed with the fragrance of the forest.

I could sense Edward running behind me. I quickly looked over my shoulder, to see how close he was.

He was closer than I expected. And sporting a huge grin; he was having as much fun as I was —and was shortening the distance between us at an incredible rate.

He was fast.

I turned around and focused on the path before me and put a little more energy to my legs.

It wasn't enough.

I few seconds later, Edward was running next to me, instead of behind.

"God! You're fast!" I said, without looking at him.

"You're not slowpoke either," he said, laughter in his voice.

"Hmph."

We ran in silence for a couple of hundred miles more and then I slowed my pace. Edward slowed his as well. I gust of wind touched my face and I breathed in the fresh salt-scented air.

I stopped right at the edge of the cliffs and walked down onto a narrow winding path.

Toward the sea.

Rugged boulders along the way made the descent more fun.

Before me, the vista was dreamy. Wisps of fog smudged the ocean. Black boulders pocked the sandy beach, and protruded out of the water, giving the scenery a picture perfect moment.

"It's beautiful," Edward whispered, next to me.

"Breathtaking," I agreed.

"Do you come here often?"

"All the time." I usually came here at least once a week to meditate. "The beauty in this place makes me forget, at least for a moment, the ugliness of life," I said, absently.

After a moment of silence Edward said, "Not everything in life is ugly."

I glanced away from the sea and turned to look at him. He was looking at me with an undecipherable expression that made my eyes stay set on him. But that wasn't the only reason I couldn't look away.

Oh, no.

Because of the wind, his bronze hair was in messy disarray, making me want to run my fingers through it. And his eyes, those honey-colored eyes, so intense, so passionate made me think he could control the tides before us. His presence was so powerful that I was sure he could make a woman forget her own name, forget her pride, until she would do anything for the pleasure of his touch.

He was the epitome of the perfect male.

Caught in this brand new line of thoughts, I didn't notice when Edward moved closer, but then I _did _notice the fire in his eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into the tempest of the moment.

Without hesitation, he caught my lips with his, and kissed me hungrily. It was unexpected…startling.

With my hands caught between us —palms against his chest, my first reaction was to shove him off and send him flying into a heap, but I just couldn't do it. Instead, I kissed him back. An open mouth, tongue-seeking kind of kiss.

My arms, of their own accord, moved up his chest, wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

A low growl rumbled in his throat, as his tongue swiped against mine with more intensity.

I had never been kissed this way; with such raw passion, or desperation.

He wrapped his hands around my back and brought my body closer, molding it to his.

The feeling this brought was new. My nipples tightened in stiff points as they rubbed against his chest and the feel of his erection against my abdomen made me want to lift myself on my tiptoes and rub against it.

I was behaving shamelessly —so uncharacteristic of me, but Edward knew what he was doing. And he was doing it well —expertly well.

With an effort, I managed to tear my mouth from his and took a step back —it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I looked at him shockingly —I couldn't believe the way I responded to his kiss; with abandon, with passion. The way he made me feel was...was...

There were no words to explain it.

I was breathing hard and my hands trembled uncontrollably.

Silence thickened the air around us.

Edward lifted his hand and trailed his fingers across my cheek, slowly, softly. I felt the tension in his hand —the leashed lust. He smiled. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"I…I…" What would I say? 'Sorry about my lapse of sanity?' But I couldn't lie. Deep down I knew this moment had changed me forever. I just wasn't prepared to accept it, neither was I about to accept being part of his countless past conquests.

Women who probably melted under the magic of his touch.

Just as I did.

I didn't need this, right now. Not ever.

Sensing the turmoil inside me, Edward dropped his hand to his side and sighed. "Do you want to go back home?" he asked, intentionally avoiding the topic of what just had happened between us.

I was grateful for that. "Yes," I said.

He gestured the way, and I walked up the cliff with uncharacteristic slowness. He followed close by.

I knew sooner or later we would talk about this. I hoped it was later rather than sooner.

I was a being a coward. And I didn't care.

It took us double the time to get back.

Once in front of my door, I turned to look at Edward. "Thank you, and your family for the help offered to stop this monster," I told him. Talking about this issue was safer than talking about us.

"No thanks are necessary. It's the right thing to do."

"Well, either way; thanks." I took a step inside my house. "Bye," I said, and was about to close the door.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice was barely a whisper. "Like I said before, not everything in life is ugly. There is love. And it's the most marvelous thing in life."

Without another word, he turned around and walked away.

I closed the door and rested my forehead against the wood. _Love for a vampire?_

I shook my head._ Impossible_

_Wasn't it?_

I really didn't want to think about any of this, so instead of going up to my room I went hunting.

* * *

That afternoon, as I parked my truck on the University lot, I spotted Edward waiting for me, leaning casually against a tree.

The pit of my stomach fluttered uncontrollably, and images of the intense kiss we shared floated in my mind. I took a big breath and exited my truck.

I was a big girl. I could handle this.

I walked toward him. "Hi."

Edward smiled widely. He really had a beautiful smile. "Hello, love."

I ignored the term of endearment. It meant nothing to me. Nothing at all.

We walked in silence and stayed that way during our first class.

On our way to our second class, I stopped in the hallway and turned to him. "Edward, I know you don't seem to like Carlos, but it's important that you don't scare him. So stay back and let me make a connection with him so we can get to Leco."

"Of course I don't like that clown, but since you're set on this plan of offering yourself as bait, I'll go along with it."

I nodded.

"—As long as it is safe," he added.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking —Edward right beside me.

We entered the lecture hall and my target, Carlos, along with Josh and Chris, were talking intensely about sports. I made my way straight to them. "Hi guys," I said. I noticed that Edward chose to sit a few rows behind us. Alice and Jasper were deliberately absent. I wanted the guys focus only on me.

"Hey, Bella," the guys greeted me with big smiles.

"What's up?" I said, and took the seat they so nicely offered.

"Carlos told us he saw you at the movies. What movie did you go see?" Josh asked.

"True Grit," I said.

"Oh, I _so _want to see that one," Chris said. "Was it good?"

"Oh, yeah," I lied. I had no idea since I solely focused on Edward closeness. That day his touch had been unsettling, but that was nothing compared to his kiss, so passionate, so fiery. I felt a tingling feeling in my lips just thinking about it.

_Focus, Bella! _I chastised myself.

"Did you and your friends enjoy your time at the movies?" I asked Carlos.

"Not really. We went to see a chick flick to please Clarissa," Carlos said. "—Leco's friend," he added hastily.

That was the intro I needed. "Oh, yeah. Your friend Leco," I said as if I just remembered about him. "From…Brazil?" I added and made it sound like a question.

"Yeah, he has a modeling agency, and is here trying to recruit new talents."

_New talents, _yeah right.

"How interesting," I said, and tried to look interested. "I've never met a modeling agent before. I wish I knew he was one when I met him at the theatre," I pouted in what I hoped was a disappointing gesture.

God, I felt so ridiculous.

Of course, poor Carlos wouldn't allow seeing me sad. "I could arrange for a meeting with him," he said. There was a hint of reluctance in his voice. "Actually, he was very interested in you. He wanted me to contact you, but I didn't know if you were interested."

"I am!" I said, faking excitement.

The professor chose that moment to make an entrance. "Why don't you please ask him to meet me at the bar where I work. It is five miles off the One. The bar is called Pete's. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes I do," Carlos said, unhappily. Chris and Josh groaned.

I knew their disappointment was not because they knew about Leco's evil plans, but because another guy, besides them, has gotten my attention. If they only knew…

The class was over and I smiled sweetly at the boys. "Please don't forget to tell Leco to meet me at Pete's," I said, pleadingly. "This could be my big chance," I added.

"Sure," Carlos said, and gave me a weak, resigned, smile.

Chris and Josh looked plain mad.

"Bye," I told them and left without waiting for Edward.

I decided to skip my third class and went straight to my truck. I needed to go home and change clothes. Alice said 'looks' were important in the baiting business. I needed to look good to snare a kidnapper. Who knew!

As the engine rumbled to life, Edward approached me. I rolled the window open—halfway.

"I'll see you at the bar," was all he said. God, his breath was _so _good.

I knew better than arguing. "See you there, then."

I threw the truck into gear and left the lot determined not to look back. But I couldn't help myself. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Edward looking intensely at me.

I shivered uncontrollably.

I was in deep, deep trouble.

* * *

Many thanks to Marijee


	12. Chapter 12

_********__Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Yes, but newborns are useless brutes who are ruled by blood thirst. They never use their brain." He smirked. "You, on the other hand, have the strength _and _the rationalization. You make a worthy opponent, Bella."_

_What do you say to someone calling you a rational brute? Thank you? I just shrugged instead._

_Since that day, Felix and I began training on regular basis. I learned all the tricks and moves from the best of fighters. _

_**~X~**_

**Chapter 12:**

_I was sitting in the library, reading a history book, when the door opened and Demetri came looking for me. "Aro requests your presence," he said. There was a hint of excitement in his usually calm voice._

_I stood up and followed him. We walked, in silence, through the twisting hallways and into a __Great hall__. I'__d__ never been in this part of the building. I stepped forward hesitantly. _

_The room was huge. It looked like a ballroom. It had high ceilings, exquisite__ly detailed__ frescoes and antique art __place throughout.__ A mahogany desk was set to one side of the room,__ however, __Aro was not sitting behind it. He sat on what look like a 1400's Royal throne situated in the middle of the room, on a raised dais. The 'throne' was made of wood, had an appointed raised crown and was adorned with __intricate __carvings.__ There was no__ doubt it belonged to a King._

_Aro was no King, but he definitely suffered__ from__ delusions of grandeur._

_The whole gang was reunited; Alec, Felix, Caius and Marcus were on one side of the room. Jane, Heidi and some other female vampires were talking casually on the other side. _

_As I got near Aro, Demetri moved to stand next to him._

_I smiled because they still didn't trust me._

_Good._

"_You wanted to see me?" I asked without voicing any greetings. I didn't care if they thought I was rude. In fact, I loved being rude to them._

"_Bella, my child, how are you?" Aro greeted me, regardless._

_Silence was my answer._

_He looked annoyed by my lack of manners but didn't comment__ on__ it. In a formal stilted voice he said, "The time to proceed against the irresponsible actions one of our kind has committed… arrived."_

_Everyone in the room ceased talking, although it was obvious he was talking to me. "A team of guards, along with our most powerful members will depart tomorrow night." He smiled. "I want you to join them."_

_I raised my chin, defiantly, and shook my head from one side to the other. Twice._

_Aro ignored my refusal and kept talking. "This is the opportunity that will show you, once and for all, that our place in our secret society is a necessity." There was a pause. "And it will make you decide —without a doubt— to take your place with us. It is time."_

_His words, for all the politeness in them, delivered a definitely ultimatum. I didn't like it, but I was no fool. I stood quiet and kept listening to him._

"_You have nothing to fear," Aro said. "Felix has been giving the task of keeping an eye on you at all times—not a difficult assignment for my faithful friend," he chuckled, taking an amused glance at Felix._

_I shot an angry glance at Aro. _

_I didn't like the fact I was being "asked" (forced) to go on one of these missions again, but I didn't think it was possible to get out of it._

_Soon, my time to leave this horrendous place will arrive. With each passing day I felt more and more confident __about being__ able to live on my own._

"_I'll be ready," I told Aro and left the room swiftly._

_I had to hunt, and most importantly, I had to prepare myself psychologically._

_Every passing day, I despised Aro and __his __company more and more._

_**~X~**_

When I arrived home, the first thing I noticed was the flamboyant yellow sports car parked in front of my house. Alice's sweet scent filled the air around me as I drove into my driveway. It was not a surprise though; I was expecting her, but whatever she thought she needed to be here for was absolutely unnecessary. And she was about to find out.

My house's front door opened before I closed my truck's door. Alice greeted me with a big smile on her face, welcoming me to my own home. It didn't bother me —she had asked for my consent to wait for me here.

I answered her greeting with a nod.

"I've foreseen Leco arriving to the bar at nine-forty-seven. After that, everything disappears." She frowned. "You have to tell those hairy friends of yours to abstain from your company until this situation is resolved."

"Nope," I said and moved passed her, dropping my books on the couch in the living room.

Alice groaned and closed the door. "How am I supposed to know what's going to happen if the mutts' presence interferes with my visions?"

I glared at her. "Their names are Jacob and Seth. And they stay."

I ascended the stairs toward my bedroom —Alice right behind on my heels. "But you don't want me around Leco, and I hate being in the dark," she whined as we entered my room.

I went straight to my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I was about to unbutton my jeans when Alice opened the door. "Alice! Haven't you heard of privacy?" I chastised her.

Alice perched herself on top of the sink and crossed her legs. "We're girls," she answered unrepentant, as if that explained her lack of decorum.

I didn't have time for this. I got in the tub, closed the curtain and then got undressed. I threw my clothes over the curtain rod, hoping they fell on Alice —most likely she caught them right in the middle of the air, and without uncrossing her legs.

I turned both spigots on and proceeded to wash my hair and body.

"I've always been able to foresee the outcome of the plans we make, concerning our safety. Except now," Alice said, resuming our conversation. She paused and sighed. "Those wolves really know how to ruin my day."

I smiled at her dramatics.

I turned off the water and partially opened the shower curtain to get my towel but Alice was standing next to the tub, towel in hand, handing it to me. "Thanks," I said.

While I dried myself she exited the bathroom.

A moment later I entered my room; Alice was placing a red top and five-inch stilettos on my bed. I continued drying my hair as I approached her. "Cute top," I said. "Where is the bottom?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's not a top, silly," she said, grabbing the expensive looking blouse and extending it before me. "It's a dress."

I snorted. "Sorry Alice, but I think they lied to you. _That _is not a dress." The thing was definitely a blouse; it was too diminutive to be other than that.

"It's a sexy dress. I went all the way to Seattle to retrieve it from Madam Lacroix," she informed me as if that name, spoken in perfect French, changed the fact that the piece of clothing she held in her hands was a blouse.

"Dresses are supposed to cover your butt, at least," I said. "That thing could hardly reach to your belly button!"

"Nonsense," Alice said and moved closer handing me the blouse. "Once on your body it will cover all the necessary parts."

I grabbed the garment and noticed that besides the shortness it also had a very low neckline.

Alice was out of her mind if she thought I would wear that.

I dropped the supposed-dress on the bed and walked toward my closet. I grabbed a pair of low-rise jeans, and a black V-neck blouse with a satin ribbon at the waist and scalloped edging. It was a cute simple blouse I had never worn before because it was too 'girly'. I still don't know why I had bought it, but I was glad I did.

Alice sighed loudly as I grabbed my undergarments and clothes, and went back into the bathroom to change. I was surprised she didn't utter a word.

When I came out dressed in _my_ chosen outfit, Alice nodded approvingly. "At least wear the stilettos," she proposed. "They're Jimmy Choo's."

I looked at the shoes propped on my bed and thought _why not._ They would make me look tall and svelte, and I was supposed to be eager to become a model, wasn't I? Besides, the shoes were gorgeous. "Sure."

I put on the shoes, and let Alice style my hair in a simple way; just letting it fall loose over my shoulders. I didn't need make up; vampires' perfect skin looked better without it.

"I think this will do," I said, briefly glancing at the mirror.

"I agree. Although I could have made you look better —if you would've let me," Alice said. I could see the frustration on her face because I didn't let her play 'make over'.

Too bad for her.

"See ya!" I told her and turned for the door.

Quick as a flash Alice blocked my way out. From her pocket she took a cell phone out and handed it to me.

I warily took the offering. "Why are you giving me your cell phone?"

She rolled her eyes. "So you call your _friends _and tell them to stay away from the bar."

"Nope," I told her and handed the phone back.

Alice refused to take it back. "I _need_ to see. And they won't let me."

"Too bad for you, Alice. The fact that your power doesn't work when they're around is not their fault."

"They're pups, Bella. They have no idea what we are dealing with," she said, changing tactics. "They are placing themselves in grave danger."

If Alice thought she could manipulate my protective side, she was wrong. "Look, Alice. I am not going to let them get hurt. Leco is human; he can't hurt them. So I am going to humor them and let them _guard_ me tonight. When the time to meet Leco's boss comes, then that will be another story."

Alice sighed in defeat and took the cell phone from my hand. She moved out of my way without uttering a single word.

"See you later," I said, again and made my way out, leaving a very unhappy vampire behind.

* * *

When I arrived at Pete's, I parked next to the now familiar silver Volvo and mentally prepared myself to face Leco, and Edward.

It was absurd how I just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss we shared when other —more important—issues were going on. That kiss moved something deeply inside of me. I couldn't help thinking about it.

At the door Joe did a double take on my appearance. Although I was wearing jeans, the nice blouse and the stilettos was a contrast to my usual style of T-shirts and boots. "Wow, Bella. You look…you look…"

"Hi, Joe," I said, and went in before he finished his sentence.

At the bar, Edward and Seth were talking to each other, while Chloe did her best to get noticed by Edward —as did the blonde sitting on the stool next to Seth. She was devouring Edward with her eyes. The bitch.

As I approached the bar, Edward turned around and his gaze set on me. Everything around us seemed to freeze in time, as if it just he and I were the only ones in the crowded place. For a moment, the only sound I heard was the faint beat of 'Crossfire' by Brandon Flowers playing in jukebox. Edward's honeyed eyes darkened as they lingered on my body and I couldn't suppress a shiver that ran down my spine.

I was glad the clumsy girl I once was, didn't exist anymore. With the confident of a woman that had everything under control I made my way over to where he was and took my place behind the bar. Edward's eyes followed every single step I took.

Chloe took one look at my makeover and fury etched her otherwise pretty face. She narrowed her eyes and turned to look at Edward who, by the way, was still devouring me with his eyes. She thought I dressed up for Edward. She couldn't be more wrong, but I enjoyed leaving her with that misconception. She left without a single comment about my appearance.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Seth said.

"Beautiful doesn't begin to cover it," Edward murmured.

"Gorgeous. Stunning. Dazzling," Barry, Tom and another guy sitting at the bar said in unison.

I knew that my vampire allure was inevitable, that's why I always tried to lessen it by wearing simple clothes. Purposely enhancing it... made me uncomfortable.

Seth, sensing my uneasiness, resumed his conversation with Edward as if my arrival never interrupted them. "Star Wars or Star Trek?" he asked Edward.

Edward blinked and turned to look at him. "What?…oh. Uhm… Star Wars."

"Everyone prefers Star Wars," Seth murmured. "Oh, here is a hard one! Princess Leah or…Seven of Nine?"

"That's easy," Edward said. "Princess Leah. I've always preferred brunettes."

I was fixing some drinks when I felt his gaze on me as if looking at me confirmed his point.

I set the drinks on the tray and signaled the waitress. I turned to look at Edward.

"Brunettes? Tsk, tsk, Edward... Edward." My tone was reprimanding. "You shouldn't say that, you might break the heart of the librarian and nurse back at Forks. Weren't they a redhead and a blonde?"

Edward's incredulous expression was priceless. "How…" He quickly turned to look at Seth who bore a guilty expression.

"Hey man, I didn't _know_ you when I told her," Seth explained. "Sorry."

Men are always sticking together. Figures.

With Seth unnecessarily apologizing to Edward, I didn't feel guilty throwing him under the bus.

Where was his loyalty?

Edward looked ready to kill Seth. The traitor deserved it.

I decided to interrupt the charming interaction. I went back to the original topic. "I personally prefer Seven," I said, referring to the human girl turned Borg, turned human again, from the Star Trek series. "After she was severed from the collective, she had to adapt to being an individual. She had to relearn to be human again. She is strong, beautiful and resilient."

I didn't care if Edward knew I was a Trekkie.

I liked Seven of Nine. She was a sexy Blonde and was extremely blunt, with difficulties expressing human emotions. She slowly grew loyal to the humans who took her away from the Borg. At the end of the series she developed social skills and engaged in a romantic relationship with Chakotay.

I definitely prefer Seven.

"Strong, beautiful and resilient," Edward repeated. "My kind of woman." He turned to Seth. "You know, Seth, I take it back and choose Seven of Nine instead." He then fixed his eyes on me and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was comparing my situation with Seven's.

He was wrong.

First of all, Seven was captured by the Borg when she was a child. She inevitably lost her humanity. I never lost mine.

Second, I didn't need rescue from anyone. I didn't need it now or would I ever need it. I need no one thank-you-very-much.

And third…

Well, third would have to wait, because Leco chose that moment to make his appearance. "He is here," I whispered for Seth and Edward's ears only. "Get lost."

Neither one moved a muscle.

"Come on, guys, it's not like you won't be able to hear us from across the room. Go!"

I wanted Leco relaxed, so I could get as much information as I could. Edward and Seth's presence would intimidate him for sure. They looked at each other and Edward nodded to whatever Seth told him mentally.

"How about a pool game?" Seth said aloud, for the humans benefit, and stood up.

Edward followed his charade. "You can't beat me, young man," he said, forgetting for a moment that for the human eyes Seth even looked a bit older than him. "But it's your funeral."

They left for the pool tables without a glance toward Leco.

I readied myself and pretended I hadn't noticed his arrival. I started washing some glasses.

Leco walked straight to me and took Seth's vacated seat.

"May I…" I said, and turned to look at him. His eyes were fixed on my butt. He was checking me out from my high heels to the top of my head. His expression said he approved my look. "Ooh, it's you," I said, in what I hoped was an excited tone.

I quickly dried my hands from the hot water I used to mask the coldness of my skin, and walked toward him, extending my arm. "How are you, Leco?"

Leco shook my hand and didn't recoil as he did the first time we met. "I am well, Bella. How are you?" he said, with a heavy Portuguese accent.

"I am fine, more than fine. I am happy you came."

"I'm glad."

"Did Carlos tell you I am interested in becoming a super model?" I said. I went direct to the point. I didn't want to waste time with pleasantries, or un-pleasantries as the case might be.

Leco chuckled. "He did, he did. But first, I need to know a little bit about you."

"Ask _anything_."

He chuckled again. "This career is a very exigente…uh…demanding. Lots of traveling. Your family might not agree. Tell me, Bella, would your Papai and mãe be happy?"

"My Dad and Mom died long ago."

"I am sorry," he said, though his expression said the opposite.

Asshole!

"How about irmãos?" He was asking about siblings, and I realized I been answering to his Portuguese words without thinking. I was not supposed to know Portuguese, even though I spoke it fluidly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Brothers," he translated.

"Oh. No. No brothers. I am an only child."

"What about a partner. Boyfriend?"

My traitor eyes instinctively turned to Edward. He was looking at me from across the room and his beautiful face broke into a huge grin.

_That was dumb_, I chastised myself.

I quickly returned my attention to Leco. Thankfully he didn't notice the silent interaction I had with the man on the other side of the room. "No. No boyfriend."

"What about the guys at the movie theatre. No relation there?" Leco asked.

"I only have friends," I said and leaned conspiratorially on the counter. "They want to be more than friends, you know. But in my experience, men only want one thing and that won't work for me, unless…I find the right man who would treat me like a queen. You know what I mean?" I asked. Playing the greedy, dumb girl was unpleasant to say the least. I sighed dramatically. "How many toads does a girl have to kiss to find her prince?"

Leco placed his hand on top of mine in support of my suffering. I had to fight my instincts not to recoil from his touch. "I think you are a good candidate for our line of work," he said. "Modeling is a beautiful career. And who knows? You might just meet your Prîncipe."

"You mean my Prince?" I asked removing my hand from his grasp and placing it on my heart.

"Yes, your Prince," Leco confirmed.

More likely the Devil.

"Wouldn't that be fantastic?" I squealed.

"I think our Bella is on something," Barry whispered to Tom. "She sure is not acting like herself."

"I agree," Tom said. "And I don't like this guy filling her head with nonsense."

"Where is that Jacob boy when you need him?" Barry said.

I suppressed smile. My friends' concern was touching.

Jake was not in the city. He had to go see his dad, who was a little ill, and to answer to his Alpha about this vampire issue personally. I was glad he wasn't here; Seth was easy to manage —Jake…not so much.

The poor old men were confused with my attitude. I didn't blame them.

"Do you have a passport?" Leco asked, unaware of his neighbors' comments.

"No," I lied.

"Then, that is the first thing you need to do. We are going to be traveling a lot."

"All over the world?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes."

I squealed again.

The waitress looked at me warily and handed me a piece of paper with new orders. I took the order and smiled at her. She left shaking her head. She probably thought, like Barry and Tom, I was high.

"Oh, no," I said, and slapped my forehead. "I forgot to offer you something to drink." I smiled apologetically. "What would you like? Leco."

He smiled back. "Nothing tonight, bella Bella. I need to contact my associates and tell them about the new beautiful girl I discovered. They'll be very happy. And I will be even happier." The greedy son of a bitch said. I didn't want to know how much money the lives of these girls were costing.

I pasted a smile on my face. "How can I contact _you?"_

He took a business card from his coat and handed it to me. The expensive paper was soft beneath my touch. It had a single letter written in Old English —a V; it was black and huge. It took a third of the space in the card. Next to the imposing V were Leco's name (no last name) and a cell phone number under it.

I placed the card inside my bra, bringing Leco's attention to my breasts. He didn't hide his lust filled expression. I felt dirty.

"You know where you can find me," I said. I didn't want to give him my home phone number. The least they knew about me the better.

He tweaked the tip of my nose. "You'll hear from me, soon," he told me and turned to leave.

The fake smile dissipated in my lips and I glared at his back.

"Bella!" Sue, the waitress, broke my trance. "The orders?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said, and went back to work.

Seth and Edward returned, taking back their original place.

"It sucks you couldn't get more information," Seth commented as soon as he sat.

"It has to be done little by little to avoid suspicion," I said.

"I know. But I wish he had told you, _anything_, about the leech, so we could take care of it once and for all," Seth complained.

"Me too," I said. I signaled Sue to pick up the drinks. I noticed how quiet Edward was, and how angry he looked.

When Sue came I asked her, "Would you stay here after you take those drinks. I need to go to the basement. We are low on rum."

"Sure," she said, and took the tray with the drinks.

"I'll be back," I told Seth and Edward and went down the basement.

I was opening the box when I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Edward, of course.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, without looking at him.

"I needed to be in a place where I can't smell his stench," Edward said.

"You could've left the bar," I suggested.

"Not without talking with you first," he said.

"We have nothing to talk about. You heard everything and then some —with your mind reading abilities. Now we just have to wait."

He moved closer and I tried to ignore how my body reacted to his closeness; his scent, his nearness sent shivers down my spine. "I don't want to talk about that monster," he said. "I want to talk about us."

I turned around to tell him there was no 'us', and that was a big mistake because he was closer than I expected. My movement put me face to face —literally—with him. I took a step back and found myself pressed against the wall.

I was trapped.

Edward took a step toward me.

"Move away from me," I told him. I wanted to sound firm but it came out breathless.

He lowered his head toward mine. "Is that really what you want?" he whispered and ran his nose down my neck breathing my scent. He wasn't touching me —his hands stayed by his side. And God, I wanted him to touch me.

"I will not be another notch in your bedpost," I said.

He stopped his exploration and looked at me. "I haven't been a Saint, Bella. But I don't make notches in my bedpost or belt, or anyplace for that matter. I treat women with respect. Always have. Always will."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've lived for over a Century," Edward continued, ignoring my childish gesture. "And I've had many sexual partners over the years, but I could tell you all of their names in less than ten seconds."

"At a vampire speed," I murmured.

He ignored me. Again. "Those ladies were adults looking for a good time —to satisfy their sexual appetite." His mouth twisted up at one corner. "I assure you, Bella, they were thoroughly satisfied."

Arrogant bastard!

"I, as any healthy male, also filled a physiological need. But deep inside, that wasn't what I was looking for. I've always wanted—" he ran his knuckles with a feathering touch down my cheek. "—more."

I swallowed hard.

"I've spent long years of my life wishing —looking— for something that, until now, seem unattainable. I've never thought I'd ever find that perfect being —that elusive piece of the puzzle. The other half of my soul." He looked at me with tenderness —his honeyed eyes brightening with emotion.

He moved closer. His lips teased mine, nibbling. So softly. I closed my eyes and simply let him. The sensations…the feeling… was stronger than I.

"You are _it,"_ he whispered. His lips now covered my forehead, cheeks and neck with little teasing kisses. His sweet breath tickled my senses. "The missing link."

The least thing I expected was a declaration. It rendered me speechless.

"I won't be complete without you," he whispered.

He stopped talking, his lips moved to mine, planting a kiss that took my breath away.

The man knew how to kiss.

After a moment of indulging in this insanity, I broke the kiss abruptly. "We shouldn't do this," I said.

"Why not?" he whispered, and before I answered he captured my lips in another rapturous kiss.

I couldn't think of any reasons.

I couldn't think. Period.

I simply did what my body was asking for —I twined my fingers in his hair and kissed him back.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and deepened his kiss, his tongue sweeping deep, with fervent passion.

My body came alive.

I wanted every inch of Edward in every way possible. It was maddening. It was heavenly.

It was insane.

As if reading my mind, Edward slid one hand down my spine, cupping my hips and molded my body tightly against his.

I liked his touch way too much. I craved it. It filled me with a careless hunger that made me wish for more.

It scared me.

I arched against him, rubbing against his hardness. But before I lost the last meager supply of sense, I tore my mouth from his, instantly missing the contact. "No! We must stop," I said, breathlessly.

I stared up into his eyes and was mesmerized by the brilliance in them. They seemed to shine, with passion. I wanted to get lost in them. I wanted to run away from them.

It was _so_ confusing.

Edward released me, loosening his grip slightly. "Why are you fighting this?"

I gently pushed him away. He didn't fight me. He let go of me.

"I…I am confused," I told him, truly.

He nodded. "I understand."

I sighed relieved.

"—But that doesn't mean I will allow you to run away from it. From us," he added.

"_Allow_ me?" I asked, becoming aggravated at his choice of words. Being angry with him was easier than being rendered senseless by his touch.

Edward didn't reply, but a smug smile curved his lips.

_Allow me, indeed. _I glared at him and pushed past him, retreating to the safety of the bar.

His tantalizing laugh was the last thing I heard as I exited the basement.

_Allow me_

We would have to see about that!

_Great! _I forgot the rum.

* * *

_Many thanks to Marijee._

_Happy Mother's Day!_


	13. Chapter 13

_********__Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Soon, my time to leave this horrendous place will arrive. With each passing day I felt more and more confident __about being__ able to live on my own._

"_I'll be ready," I told Aro and left the room swiftly._

_I had to hunt, and most importantly, I had to prepare myself psychologically._

_Every passing day, I despised Aro and __his __company more and more._

_**~X~**  
_

_**Chapter 13:**_

_We stood in the middle of a deserted street, __o__n the outskirts of a very underprivileged part of Amsterdam._

_The night was dark and the air smelled of oil and asphalt. I could hear the insects scurrying in the darkness and the stream of sewers running under the street._

_I could smell death._

_Demetri had brought us to this part of town, where the group of newborn__s__ had been causing unimaginable acts of death and destruction. Overturned cars, broken windows and especially dead bodies lying on the asphalt were the__ very obvious__ signs we were at the right place. _

_It was sick__ening. _

_For once, I was in accord with the Volturi; this insanity needed to be stopped._

"_How many?" Jane asked._

"_Twenty," Demetri answered._

"_Ah. We outnumbered them," Felix said, his voice full of disappointment._

_In reality, they were not outnumbered; Alec, Jane, Demetri Felix and six guards formed their party, but I guessed Felix didn't feel outnumbered when the odds were two to one —in favor of the newborns._

_We kept walking down the street, until we reached a park that was no more than an empty field. In silence, two of the guards moved quickly to circle the perimeter in order to block any possible__ line of__ escape._

_The laugh__ter__ and talk coming from behind the trees, ceased as soon as they sensed us. It took them a couple of seconds to come out into the clearing._

_It was an impressive group — all men, with heights that rivaled Felix's. But in the vampire world size and muscles didn't mean much, unless they were __as__ skilled as the Volturi's guard._

"_Didn't I tell you friends, that they would come?" One of the vampires said. He advanced a few steps ahead of his group; clearly stating he was the leader._

"_Were you expecting us?" Jane asked__,__ in her melodic voice._

"_Yes, we were," the man said. "I've been told that if we…misbehave, the boogie man will come and get us. Although, no one mentioned…children."_

_At the insult, Jane's spine got straight as an arrow, and her fists clenched in fury. "You should mind your words," Jane said in a cold tone —all sweet melody gone._

"_Nah. You should mind your own business," the fool answered._

"_We do, my boy, we do," Jane whispered and without further ado, she released a painful charge toward the big-mouthed vampire._

_Seeing their leader twist with pain on the ground was all the rest of the group needed. They descended on the Volturi like an evil wave._

_The newborn vampires lacked skills, but they used the advantage they had in numbers to attack Alec and Jane —only. It was obvious a deliberate action._

_Felix and the guards realized, as well, the newborns intentions, when they swarmed toward the two small members of the Volturi in mass. The newborns probably didn't know they were also the two most powerful members of the party. _

_Jane, with all of her power, had the disadvantage of only be able to attack one vampire at the time. Luckily for her, Alec, who could disable many at once, was at her side. Together they were able to protect each other from the deadly blows the newborns were trying to land._

_Once Felix, Demetri and the guards began fighting, everything was easier for Jane and Alec._

_I stood back__, j__ust observing. It was like watching a violent movie without the gore and blood, but sickening nonetheless._

_As Felix and the guards were rounding up the few survivors, I noticed the big-mouthed vampire recover from Jane's punishment, and under the commotion tried to make his escape. He was coming straight at me._

_Jane was the only one who noticed, besides me. But when she saw that the vampire had to get _me_ out of the way to find his freedom, she grinned evilly and did nothing to stop him._

_In a fraction of a second, I found myself being attacked by a desperate vampire. I barely ducked out to of the way before the vampire's deadly blow separated my head from my shoulders. I countered the blow with one of my own; one that sent the vampire flying a few feet from me._

_Instead of running away, the vampire growled and then charged at me, shoving me to the ground where he hit me repeatedly and then tried to bite my neck. The pain on my chest was indescribable. Newborns really, were very strong. _

_Luckily, I was a newborn myself. I kicked him off me, and flipped up to land on my feet. Before he could react, I charged at him feigning a blow to the head and then kicking his kneecap to unbalance him. I took advantage of his state of shock and quickly hit him in the head and chest and moved behind him pushing him, face down, against the ground. I kneeled on his shoulder blades and twisted his arms behind his back._

_Felix was by my side at that moment. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned._

_I released the vampire, letting Felix take custody of him and glared at Jane. "I'm fine," I answered him._

_I didn't want to be part of the action._

_I wasn't supposed to be part of the action _

_I hated that Jane made me be part of it._

_Felix dragged the vampire toward Jane, and to my surprise, confronted her. "Why did you that? Aro was very specific when he said he wanted Bella protected."_

_Jane shrugged her shoulders, unrepentant. "She is fine. Is she not?"_

_Felix threw the vampire to the ground where one of the guards took custody of him. "You dismissed an order," he told her._

_Jane's answer to Felix criticism was a charge of power that made Felix kneel on the ground in pain. _

"_Stop!" I yelled__,__ and walked toward Jane._

_I wasn't fond of any member of the Volturi, but Felix had always been kind to me. Besides, I didn't like the fact that he was being punished because of me._

_One of the guards moved to block my path toward the spoiled vampire. Gad, Jane was old, but she looked and acted like a child._

_Jane hit Felix with another surge and now he twisted on the ground. Oh, how I wanted to choke her, but it was impossible, without having to fight the guards who conspicuously moved closer to her._

_It was so frustrating to see someone torturing someone else, and not to be able to do anything about it._

_I looked at Felix contorting in pain and I wished, with all my heart, that everyone one had the power to block th__is__ sadistic woman. _

_Suddenly, Jane ended the torture, and Felix slowly sat on the ground. He weakly tried to stand up but his shaking leg would not let him._

"_Are you okay?" I asked him._

_A chilling shriek coming from Jane made me turn to her. She was looking at Felix with an expression that would have kill__ed__ him, if she were still attacking him. She turned to look at me with the same hateful expression. "Stop that!" she yelled at me._

_I didn't know what she was talking about, and then it hit me._

_Somehow, I had transferred the shield that protected me from Jane to Felix. I looked at Felix, who was looking at me with awe. I could see a barely visible bubble surrounding him._

_I was stunned. I didn't even know how I did it. _

_I guessed it was the strong impulse to somehow be able to stop the cruel vampire._

_Well, it didn't matter. I turned to look at Jane. "You are a spoil__ed__, sadistic…bitch!"_

"_How dare you insult me," she said__,__ and took a few aggressive steps toward me._

_Alec placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Jane, let it go," he said__,__ in a soothing voice._

"_She insulted me," she said, but stopped advancing. "She called me that ugly name. She called me a dog."_

_I mentally threw my arms up in the air. I thought she was offended by the "sadistic" adjective. _

"_You know how I despise profanity," she added._

"_I know, honey," Alec said, and looked at me in a pleading way that said not to antagonize his sister __any further__._

_Like hell I would._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked Jane. "Th__ese__ people—" I gestured toward Felix, Demetri and the guards, "—would give their lives for you. And that's how you re-pay them?"_

_If looks could kill, I'd be a stain __o__n the ground. _

"_We should go," Demetri, tentatively suggested._

_Jane released a frustrated groan, and marched pass us —her brother right behind her._

_Demetri instructed the guards to get rid of the survivors, corpses —or pieces of vampires, and then turned toward me. "Shall we go?" he said, and then smiled._

_I didn't want to witness the burning of body parts. I nodded and turned toward Felix. "Can you walk?"_

_Felix nodded back. "Thanks," he whispered. He looked at me with gratitude and admiration._

_I didn't want his gratitude. _

_The fact that I was able to block Jane's wrath for him was because the desire I had to stop the crazy vampire was stronger than the desire to protect him._

_I didn't want to explain myself. Instead I shrugged my shoulders and said nothing._

_Demetri hauled the big-mouthed vampire —the only vampire allowed to live, for now— and we started the procession back to Volterra._

_~X~_

What had started out as a downpour had whipped itself into a steady rain and was slowly becoming just a light drizzle.

I sat on the fallen tree trunk and simply breathed. I loved the smell of green undergrowth after it's been cleansed by rain. I loved the earthy and aromatic fragrance of nature.

I could still feel the warm blood of the elk that found its demise in my hands running through my system. I was wet but relaxed, and sated.

The sound of a breaking twig was so subtle it was barely audible. It was amazing how such a massive wolf, could make such tiny noises.

He was good, trying to sneak up on me, but he still had a lot to learn about vampires' senses.

_That_ worried me.

I pretended I was unaware of his presence, and continued looking relaxed in my post on the fallen tree.

I knew exactly when he decided to attack. His heartbeat accelerated, his breathing became erratic with excitement and the sound of his steps became careless.

He got closer, and closer, and right when he leapt to jump me, I propelled myself straight upward as though I'd been yanked on a string and then plummeted down right on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Ready for the kill.

Seth had never expected this. He skidded to a stop and froze, overwhelmed by my unexpected action.

I released my chokehold and leapt off his back, gracefully landing a few feet from him. Seth looked at me with awe and disappointment; the latter directed at himself. His brown eyes were full of uncertainty, as if somehow he had disappointed me as well.

I felt a warm feeling in my chest. I wanted to console him, to tell him how vampire abilities were incalculable, that there was no reason for him to feel bad. But I must not.

I needed to teach him how to defend himself from monsters like me.

Seth and Jake must understand how vicious, skillful, and dangerous vampires were. They needed to be prepared if they ever encountered any aggressive leeches. Hopefully, it would never happen, but one never knew.

I walked toward Seth. "You weren't expecting that, were you?" I asked the obvious.

Seth shook his massive head.

"The problem is, Seth," I said and looked straight into his eyes, "—you underestimated me. Whether you like it or not, vampires are strong, talented and vicious."

Seth let out a noise that sounded like a snort.

I ignored him. "I could teach you how to fight them," I said.

He was taken aback by my offering. I kept talking. "You have to expect the unexpected, and fight with the same viciousness they will grant you." I let him consider my words.

"Would you like me to teach you?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

He eagerly nodded repeatedly.

"Okay," I said. "First of all, you have to be able to predict my movements. Like I said before, expect the unexpected."

I walked away from him and then turned to face him. "All right, give me your best shot," I challenged him.

Seth gave me what looked like a smile and walked slowly toward me. When he was within a few yards from me he lunged. I waited, timing my action, but instead of propelling myself as I did before, I ducked as Seth leapt in the air; he was anticipating my old trick.

Wrong move.

He landed on the muddy ground and before he turned around to face me, I was already on top of him ready to detach his head from his shoulders. He froze again, instead of rolling on the ground to make me lose balance.

Another mistake on his part.

I leapt off his back and sighed. "Why didn't you drop to the ground, making sure you fell on top of me? I could have decapitated you!"

He looked aghast at my suggestion that he should have squished me like a bug. Not that it would happen; my granite skin was almost impenetrable.

I realized what the problem was; Seth refused to hurt me. And that would not do.

"Look, Seth. If you want to learn how to fight a vampire, the first thing you must do is forget it's me you are fighting. Clear your mind. Pretend you're in a life or death battle with a vicious vampire with red eyes.

"Think that this vampire would not hesitate to kill you and your family. She is a monster. She is a killer." I let the words settle in his mind, gave him time to imagine the worst foe possible.

"Don't be afraid to hurt me. I won't let you kill me. I promise," I added for good measure.

Seth nodded once and closed his eyes in concentration.

After a moment, his eyelids opened slowly and the beautiful sandy wolf was now a lethal animal with large razor-sharp teeth and fierce dark eyes.

Holy Shit!

I fought to contain the grin threatening to escape my lips and thankfully I succeeded. I needed to look vicious for Seth's sake.

I took an aggressive pose, held out a hand toward him and wiggled my finger inviting an attack, a la Neo from the Matrix. I needed to taunt him.

Determination etched his face, and he snarled with fury.

What followed happened in a split of a second. Seth lunged toward me with an unexpected speed. Jaws open, fury in his eyes, he was ready for the kill.

I instinctively wanted to dodge his attack, but instead, I set my feet firmly on the wet ground and prepared myself to meet him head on.

Seth leapt in the air and was about to collide with me, when from the corner of my eye I saw a blur, shaped like a human form, running at a bullet speed, straight to crash into Seth —who at that exact moment was vulnerable, air bound bearing towards me.

Without hesitation, I found myself in the air, blocking Edward's attack by crashing into him to prevent him from hurting Seth. The collision between Edward and me sounded like the boom of two boulders crashing against each other.

My action was not perfect, though. In the process of leaping in the air toward Edward, Seth's sharp teeth got a hold of my ankle, making a huge gash on my granite skin. The wound was deep enough it went all the way to the bone.

So much for impenetrable granite skin! Those were some sharp teeth! It hurt like hell!

The pain was excruciating but I ignored it. I needed to concentrate on containing the very aggressive vampire, who had seemed to have lost his mind, and was now rolling, on the muddy ground, in a tangle of limbs with me, across the clearing.

At last, we came to a violent stop with me on top of a squirming Edward. I straddled him and latched my hand in a choke-hold around his throat. His arms were pinned along his torso by my steely thighs.

Edward looked at me with a mixture of alarm and confusion. I wanted to slap him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted at him.

I turned to look at Seth. He was about to attack a subdued Edward, as if I needed his help. "Seth, stop! Don't even think about it," I growled.

I didn't blame Seth for wanting to hurt Edward. Edward had almost killed him. But I was the one in charge here.

Seth stopped his advance and growled in disagreement.

"Too bad," I told him, and turned to look at Edward. He was glaring at Seth and after most likely reading Seth's mind, his expression changed from anger to horror.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you for trying to hurt my friend," I said, through clenched teeth.

Edward swallowed loudly. I could feel his Adam apple move up and down under my hand. I slowly released the pressure to let him talk. He cleared his throat. "As much as I enjoy our current position," he said. "—Would you mind letting me up so I could explain myself?"

I glared at him and jumped off him. I quickly placed myself between him and Seth.

Edward cleared his throat and looked at Seth over my shoulder. "My apologies, Seth," he said. "I didn't know this was a training session."

I scoffed. "Couldn't you read his mind before attacking?"

Edward turned his eyes toward me. "I did! And what I saw was Seth looking at you as if you were a monster with red eyes, blood dripping from your mouth." His face became angry. "He was going for the kill, Bella. I thought he had lost his mind, succumbed to rabies or something. When he attacked you, I only reacted. I thought I was protecting you."

I should be mad at the meddling bastard, but instead of fury, his words made my heart tingle with a warm feeling. I shook it off. "Well, you were wrong. And because of your intrusive actions you almost got Seth and yourself killed."

His expression tightened with anger, but whatever he was about to say died in his lips as Jacob's scent made its presence in the clearing.

Fuck! _Just what I needed_ I thought sarcastically.

All three of us turned to see the massive russet wolf crash into the clearing.

Trying not to limp, I now moved to stand between Jake and Edward. Edward moved to stand between Jake and me. Was he crazy?

I grabbed his arm and tried to move him behind me but it was like moving a boulder. I gave up and stood next to him.

Jacob snarled with fury.

"Jake, calm down," I said, in a soothing tone. "Nothing happened. It was all a misunderstanding. Please don't let your temper control you and do something to cause irrevocable consequences."

Jacob ran his gaze over Seth and then me, assessing for injuries. I was glad at my lack of blood loss. He missed the injury that was throbbing painfully on my leg. He then turned his gaze on Edward, regarding him with warning and loathing. Luckily he didn't attempt to attack.

Jake turned to look at me expectantly. Without breaking my eye contact with Jacob, I spoke to Edward. "Edward, I need you to leave."

"No," Edward said, simply.

"I need to talk to Jake," I said.

"Go ahead."

"Un-fucking-believable," I muttered. "Edward, you better leave. Now!"

"I am not about to leave you to confront an angry werewolf. They're very unstable animals," Edward said, without caring about aggravating with insults an already angry wolf.

I turned my gaze toward Edward and glared at him. "If you'd read his mind you'd find out what his intentions are. I'm willing to bet that his murderous thoughts are not aimed at me."

Edward's golden eyes flared, confirming my words. He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "If Jacob decides to attack, Edward, I will not let you hurt him; even if you're acting in self-defense. Please, don't make me hurt you."

Edward looked hurt by my words and then angry. I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. But I needed him gone to be able to subdue a very volatile wolf.

Edward growled in frustration and his scowl darkened with fury. "If something happens to you," he grumbled, his face hard and angry and completely at odds with the concern in his voice. "I'm going to wring your neck."

He started to retreat walking backwards with a painful slowness, but couldn't leave without a last warning. "Black," he said, glaring at Jake. "You touch one hair of hers, and you'll wish I didn't listen to her concerns for your safety."

When Edward disappeared into the forest I took a step forward, toward Jake, only to lose my footing when my injured leg gave up. I dropped to the ground and inspected the wound. All aggressiveness was gone from Jake when he saw I was hurt. He and Seth ran into the forest and came out back in their human forms.

I removed my boot and sock and was amazed to see how sharp their teeth were; they had gone through my boot, sock and granite skin like they went through butter. The wound was so deep I could see my bone. I was lucky my foot was still attached to my leg.

Seth horrified gasp made me look from my wound to him. _Great! _I thought sarcastically.

I tried to cover the wound rolling down the hem of my jeans and downplayed my injury. "It's nothing," I said, but it was too late; they'd already seen the severity of it.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Bella," Seth said. The pain in his voice was heartbreaking.

"It's okay," I said, at the same time that Jake sucker-punched Seth. "You did this, you dumb ass?" he asked angrily.

"Jake, stop it!" I yelled. "It wasn't his fault."

"Would somebody explain what the hell happened here?" Jake asked, still angry.

Seth opened his mouth to answer. I silenced him with a gesture. "I'll explain," I told him.

I turned to Jake. "I decided to give Seth some lessons on how to fight a vampire. He was not being aggressive enough, so I instructed him to envision me as one of the bad vampires, not as his friend. He followed my coaching to the letter and that's when Edward arrived. He read Seth's mind, and saw that Seth was looking at me with murderous thoughts. Then when Seth attacked —as per my instruction, Edward thought it was a real fight. He got involved, and in the mayhem I got hurt. It was no one's fault. It's all just an unfortunate misunderstanding."

Jake tried to reel in his anger. He took a couple of deep breaths and then shook his head. "You are both fools."

"Not really," I said. "We were doing great, until Edward showed up."

"He was only defending you," Seth murmured.

"Don't defend him!" Jake said.

I didn't want to analyze Edward's actions. "Guys, a little help here," I said, and tried to stand on my good leg. Jake was about to reach me, but Seth beat him to it. He scooped me into his arms and carried me like cradling a baby. "Thanks, Seth," I told him. "Let's go home."

Seth carried me through the woods and constantly kept apologizing for my injury.

How could I convince this very stubborn wolf that it was not his fault?

"I can't believe you bit her," Jake murmured, not helping matters.

I groaned loudly. "Both of you stop it right now," I finally snapped. "Seth did not bite me. If he would have, my foot would not be attached to my leg, now would it?"

It was the truth. In the process of 'flying' to get myself between Edward and Seth, my leg accidentally grazed Seth's canines. It was not his fault said canines were granite-cutting, razor-sharp incisive fangs. "It was an accident. Let's forget about it and move on," I concluded.

Both wolves sighed simultaneously and kept walking in silence. I did not delude myself that I had made them understand, but at least the apologies stopped.

Stubborn men!

A few yards from my house, we came to a sudden stop. They, as well as I, had caught the scent of another stubborn male. Edward was inside my house waiting for me.

"Don't even think about it," Seth said, as I was about to suggest I could just go in by myself. But I really needed to go by myself —I was in too much pain to stop another confrontation; I wanted the vampire and the wolves as far from each other as possible.

I was about to argue with them when the front door opened violently and Edward walked —no, he _flashed—_ toward us at a vampire speed.

He had a murderous look on his face, and his gaze was fixed on Jake.

Jake braced himself for the eminent attack, and I struggled in Seth's arms to put a stop to it. Instead of setting me free, Seth hugged me closer to his chest.

I was left with the choice of arguing with Seth to let go of me, or try to talk some sense into Edward; there was only enough time to choose one. "Edward, don't!" I said, choosing the latter.

Edward stopped a few feet from us and moved his gaze from Jake to my face, and to my injured leg. If he looked angry before, he looked positively livid now. His eyes moved toward Seth, who was probably explaining to him that my injury had not happened while he left me with Jake and him.

A few tense seconds passed and then Edward nodded once; his anger was still palpable.

He moved closer to me and without a word took me from Seth's arms and into his. Seth surrendered me without a fight.

Jake did not agree with Seth's compliance. "Wait a minute, bloodsucker," he said, placing himself between us and my house.

I sighed. "Its okay, Jake," I told him. "Go home. I'll be fine." I needed to have these two as far apart as I could.

Jake crossed his massive arms across his chest. "You touch one hair of hers, and you'll wish you didn't listen to her concerns for my safety, back at the clearing," he warned, repeating Edward's earlier words. Sarcasm filled his voice.

Edward ignored him and walked around him toward the house. I looked over his shoulder and smiled at my friends. "I'll call you later," I said.

"So, sorry," Seth whispered.

I shook my head.

_Stubborn_

I entered the house, in Edward's arms —I didn't want to think how right I felt in them. "You can put me down," I said, and struggled in his arms.

He tightened his grip on me, and ascended the stairs, toward my bedroom, in silence.

To my surprise, instead of placing me on my bed, he walked straight to the bathroom. In a way I was glad he didn't drop me on my bed, since I was covered in mud. But being with him in a small-enclosed place was unsettling to say the least.

Edward placed me on top of the sink and ripped my jeans on one side of the leg to inspect my injury more closely. He held my foot so carefully and I was fascinated how his face would change from anger, to concern, to fury.

I was about to push him away with my good foot when he let go of me and brought his phone from his shirt pocket. Alice answered at the first ring. "How is she?" she asked. I could hear her concerned voice as clearly as if I were the one making the call.

Edward ignored her question. "Bring Carlisle, Jasper and a set of clothes," was all he said.

"I'm fine," I said to Alice before he ended the call.

Edward moved toward my bathtub, moved the shower curtain to one side, and turned the water on.

"Edward, this is not necessary," I said, as he walked toward me, but before I could stop him, he held my injured leg and finished ripping my jeans all the way to my waist. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked, shocked by his actions.

In response, he ripped the other side, freeing me of the denim, as any paramedic would do. "Have you lost your mind?" I shouted, panicking a little.

He grabbed the hem of my shirt that indisputably was about to suffer the same fate my pants had.

I slapped his hands away and at the same time pushed him with my good foot. I'll be dammed if I let him see me naked. More naked, that is.

He stumbled a little but did not tumble.

I jumped off the sink —leaving the remains of denim behind, and had just landed on my good foot when he swept me off the floor and into his arms once again. "Let go of me!" I ordered him and punched him, hard, on his shoulder.

Edward took the blows with aplomb and entered the tub, with me in his arms.

The warm water sprayed the mud off me, and him. I stopped fighting him because I realized his actions were not of the sexual context, although it was something scarier. I didn't want to think about his thoughtfulness for my well-being; from my injury to his concern on the state of my cleanliness.

Once he noticed I stopped fighting, he relaxed and held me in one arm while with the other; he grabbed my shampoo, body wash and sponge. He sank to the ground, sat on the tile and crossed his legs in what looked like a yoga position, creating a cradle between his thighs for me sit comfortably.

Now with both of his hands free, he poured shampoo and lathered my hair with a tenderness I hadn't felt since I lost my parents. I looked up at him, and he seemed to be in a trance. His eyes fixed on my head as he rubbed and massaged my skull. Instead of fighting him, I closed my eyes and lost myself in his tender ministrations.

My eyes were still closed when I felt the softness of the sponge, run gently down my arms, legs —avoiding my injury— and foot. He also avoided my torso, and the more private parts of my body. I was glad about that.

Really, I was!

We spent a few more minutes letting the water wash away the shampoo and body wash. I relaxed in his arms —legs— as he played with my hair.

Edward had still not uttered a word to me.

All too soon he extended his arm and turned the water off. He carefully disentangled himself from me and stepped out the tub. I placed my hand on the tiled wall and stood up, heavily resting on my good foot.

Edward turned to look at me. "Stay," he said.

I hmphed. "I am not disabled. I can…walk—" the rest of my words died in my lips as Edward took off his wet shirt, and bent down to untie his shoes.

Edward was a beautiful man, but half-naked Edward was obscenely gorgeous.

All that bare skin, lean muscles, slender waist and arms toned with the unnecessary bulk were simply perfect. I had the urge to place my fingers to his chest, to touch his skin. I bet it'd be soft to the touch, like velvet–covered rock.

Edward discarded his shoes and turned to look at me. He caught me ogling him. His honeyed gaze was seeing through me with perfect clarity.

How embarrassing!

I tried to cover my mortification with anger. "Have you lost your mind? Why are getting naked? And right in front of me!"

Edward smiled; the first smile since the whole incident. "I don't want to drip water all over your floor," he explained. He then grabbed my blue robe, hanging on the hook behind the door and handed it to me. "I'll get you some dry clothes."

"I don't need you to—"

He exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him, before I completed my sentence. I groaned and quickly got rid of my wet clothes and covered my naked body with the robe. I stepped out of the tub when the door opened again.

"Can't you knock?" I asked, annoyed. Being in angry mode was easier to deal with his…his…nakedness.

"My apologies," he said, and handed me a pair of silk panties and matching bra.

I realized how naked we both were —me, with only a robe, and him, with only jeans. I wondered if he wore underwear; if they were boxers or briefs. I also wondered if the fall had made me lose my mind. I snatched the items from his hand and glared at him.

He laughed. I liked the sound —I liked _him _too much. He exited the bathroom and at vampire speed I closed the door, put on the panties and bra, and then I covered my body with the robe and made my way out of the bathroom.

Edward was looking out the window, and turned when I entered my bedroom. He immediately started walking toward me. I held out my hand in the universal sign of stop. "I can walk," I said. "The only reason I let Seth carry me, was to appease his guilt," I explained, since he seemed to be under the misconception of me being disabled.

He stopped his advance, and I limped my way toward my bed —without assistance. It felt good to be clean, dry and in the comfort of my bed. "Thank you," I said. "You can leave, now."

Edward gave a snort, letting me know what he thought of my request. "Carlisle is on his way to take a look at your injury." His eyes became serious. "I am not leaving."

It was my time to snort. "Carlisle can probably work wonders on humans. However, I don't think there's anything he can do for vampires."

"You might be right; nevertheless I want him to inspect your wound. There might be something he can do to speed the healing process."

I looked at the wound and noticed it already had closed a little. "It's unnecessary," I said, as the front door opened and closed. Light footsteps were coming up the stairs. I closed the belt—even more, tightening the robe around me. I glared at Edward once again.

Alice was the first to enter the room, followed by Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. She quickly joined me on the bed. "That was very irresponsible, Bella," she chastised.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling," Carlisle greeted me.

"I'm fine. All this is unnecessary. Edward shouldn't have bothered you."

"It's my pleasure," he said, and moved closer to inspect my wound.

I sighed. Stubborn wolves, stubborn vampires!

Better get this over with.

Carlisle carefully held my ankle and inspected my wound. "The depth is considerable. It cut the bone, which is already regenerating." He looked at my eyes. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

I shook my head.

"Liar," Jasper muttered and I turned to glare at him.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "There's nothing I can do but wait until it heals by itself."

"It'll heal faster if you don't overexert yourself, or do anything physical," Jasper said.

"Inevitably, it will leave a scar," he added.

My eyes, unconsciously, moved to the scars marring his otherwise perfect face. I wondered how he had gotten them. So many of them.

I realized I was being rude and turned my gaze to Edward. "There. I'll rest and let the healing take its course."

Edward turned to look at Carlisle. "Will that help?" he asked him.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled apologetically. "I was thinking that maybe a cast —a removable cast, might help. It will restrict the movement of your ankle and let the wound close undisturbed."

"Do it," Edward told Carlisle. "How long it will take to heal?" he asked Jasper.

"Two, three days," Jasper said.

All this mayhem for just a couple of days. Talk about exaggeration.

"Bella?" Emmett said, grinning at me.

I wondered why he'd come. "What?"

"I was wondering, if you'd let me play with your friends, sometime?" he asked as if he were asking to borrow a CD.

Before I answered to his idiotic request, Edward beat me to it. "Shut up! You moron, there's nothing playful about this situation."

Emmett shrugged unrepentant. "She got to play with them, why not me?"

Edward looked ready to kill Emmett. Emmett didn't seem to care.

"Really, Bella," Alice chirped in. "What possessed you to play deadly games with the wolves?"

"We were not playing. I was teaching Seth how to defend himself against vampires."

"Why would you give the enemy instructions on how to defeat you?" Jasper asked. He looked sincerely intrigued.

"First of all, they are not the enemy. And second, with all this Leco business, I believe they should be prepared for anything."

"Please tell me, after this close call, you have given up on this nonsense," Edward said.

"Of course not," I informed him."This was an unfortunate accident that will not happen again, since everyone knows Seth and I are only training."

Edward groaned and ran his fingers over his hair in a gesture of frustration.

"I'll help you train him," Emmett offered.

"I don't need help," I declined.

"There won't be any training," Edward snapped.

I narrowed my eyes on him, tight-lipped, infuriated at how he was ordering me around. I said, "And who is going to stop me?"

Before he answered, Jasper spoke. "If you want your friends to learn how to build defenses against vampires, why don't you show them instead of physically engaging them in combat? The odds of someone getting hurt will diminish."

His idea wasn't bad, but a one-man show would be ineffective. I started to shake my head when Emmett spoke, again. "I volunteer," he offered. "I could be your training body to show the wolves what a real fighter is."

I looked at his brawniness and he reminded me of Felix. As crazy as it sounded, it might be a good idea.

"No!" Edward said. "Stop putting harebrained ideas in her head," he told both Jasper and Emmett. "No one will be training. No one!"

Gad, the man infuriated me so much! "Says who?" I asked, in clenched teeth; anger dripping on each word.

"Edward," Carlisle said softly. "It's not a bad idea. After all, Bella intends to train them no matter what."

Edward looked at his maker in disbelief. "You approve of this madness?"

"I think one should choose between the lesser of two evils," Carlisle answered.

Edward looked around the room reading the mind of each member of his family, and sighed. He turned to look at me. "Very well," he said. "You will train. But only with me."

Emmett loudly protests drowned my own.

I was tired, in pain and mentally drained. "We'll see about that," I murmured, closed my eyes, and laid my head against my pillow.

This conversation was over.

For now.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to Marijee  
_

_. _


	14. Chapter 14

_********__Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_The fact that I was able to block Jane's wrath for him was because the desire I had to stop the crazy vampire was stronger than the desire to protect him._

_I didn't want to explain myself. Instead I shrugged my shoulders and said nothing._

_Demetri hauled the big-mouthed vampire —the only vampire allowed to live, for now— and we started the procession back to Volterra._

_~X~_

**_Chapter 14:_**

_Once we arrived at Volterra we went straight to meet Aro, Caius and Marcus to report the events in Amsterdam. I was going to go straight to my room, but Demetri informed me my presence would be required._

_So here I was, along with everyone else, witnessing the interrogation of the only survivor of the menacing newborns._

_The spacious room was filled with witnesses —visitors, and the ones who called this place home. No one seemed to be willing to miss the show._

_The prisoner was placed in the middle of the hall. Aro __ rose from__ his seat, and moved toward the defeated vampire to start the questioning. Interrogation, with Aro's power took__ on__ a different meaning. There were no questions, no words uttered; it took one touch from the ancient vampire and all the secrets the newborn possessed were revealed._

_Aro's facial expression didn't change as the minutes passed while he kept a hand on the young vampire's shoulder. It seemed more like a friendly gesture than a stripping of his memory._

_After a moment, Aro released his touch and walked toward Caius and Marcus and simply whispered two names, "Stefan and Vladimir"._

_Caius hissed. Marcus didn't seem to care. _

_I'__d__ never heard of those individuals before._

_Aro walked back toward the newborn. "It seems our old enemies tried to hurt some members of our family," he said out loud, referring to the obvious attack on Jane and Alec. "They thought that in numbers, they would be able to defeat our sweet Jane. They hoped Alec __wouldn't__ travel along, but to their misfortune, Alec did and was able to protect our Jane._

_"Our enemy wants to remove our strongest elements, kill them unscrupulously. Just to gain a power they don't deserve."_

_Aro walked toward Jane and caressed her cheek in a fatherly matter. His hand stayed, though, because he was getting a reading from her. His gaze shifted toward me and he smiled._

_I didn't like it a bit._

_"Amazing," he said, and let go of Jane to turn fully toward me._

_"What is it?" Caius asked._

_"Our dear Bella possesses more power than we originally thought," he informed him. "Her shield can expand to protect other__s__ than __just __herself."_

_Everyone's eyes turned toward me. I felt like the circus freak._

_"How far does your shield expand?" Caius asked__,__ interested in what he clearly thought was their new weapon. He was probably already planning countless strategies. _

_Silence was my response._

_"It does not matter," Aro said__,__ when Caius growled, annoyed at my lack of manners. "She is a powerful immortal, and she is with us."_

_In his dreams, I thought. I was furious he would even suggest I was part of them._

_"We need to retaliate," Caius said._

_"And risk losses?" Aro asked. "No, my friend. We need to refresh their memory and show them how powerful we are. Now, even more__ so because__ we have Bella."_

_"Now, wait a minute," I started to protest._

_"Are you with us? Or are you with our enemy?" Aro asked, raising his voice for the first time. Before I could answer, he moved at a blinding speed and detached the head from the shoulders of the newborn in one simple move._

_It was his way to show me what would happen to me if I didn't choose sides wisely._

_His mistake was thinking I would choose sides._

_I was on no one's side. Period._

_I fixed my eyes on the decapitated body, now burning inside intense flames. My eyes moved toward Aro, and without words I let him know his message was received._

_I exited the room, leaving Aro with the misconception that I'd agreed to be part of them. Instead, I already was planning my escape from Volterra._

**_~X~_**

Carlisle fixed my ankle into a removable cast and then along with Alice, Emmett and Jasper left my house after expressing their wishes for a quick recovery.

Edward stayed behind.

He stood by the window, looking into the night. He was silent, and still a bit angry.

I, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable but much calmer. The anger I felt before had now morphed into guilt and gratitude, with a little bit of rage all mixed in one. I was still mad because Edward had almost hurt Seth. I was still coping with the fact that he had put himself in danger in order to protect me from Seth, or so he thought. And I felt ungrateful that I had literally threatened him, taking sides with the Jake and Seth after he'd put his life at risk.

For me.

Talk about conflicting feelings!

_"_I am fine, Edward," I told him. "Why don't you join your family and leave?"

I knew I sounded rude and ungrateful. But his presence, in my bedroom, was playing havoc with my nerves.

He now wore the dry, clean clothes Alice had brought for him; a plain T-shirt and jeans. I felt a pang of disappointment seeing his body now covered, which only proved that my emotions were going haywire to say the least.

Without turning from his post at the window, he spoke to me, "I am not leaving while you're convalescing."

"It's not necessary," I argued.

Finally, he turned to look at me, and his concerned gaze made the guilt I felt escalate to an uncomfortable level. There was a hint of pleading in those honeyed eyes; it told me that if I kept insisting, he would leave. He was not going to force his presence on me.

Fuck it all to hell! How was I supposed to act tough when he looked at me like that? "Fine," I caved. "If you want to die of boredom, stay."

Edward grinned and sat on the chair, at the right corner, facing my bed.

"Oh no," I said. "You are not going to hold a vigil on my behalf, looking at me as if I'm some kind of freaking show."

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, and stood up.

I cocked an eyebrow not understanding his words. Before I knew what his intentions were, he comfortably laid down on my bed, next to me. "What do you think you are doing?" I said, and tried to leap out of my bed.

Edward was faster and grabbed my arm, holding me in place. "Relax," he said. "I am not going to do anything to you." He paused, and smiled. "Unless you want me to."

I gasped, outraged at his assumption. "Don't be a smart ass," I said.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, choosing to ignore the insult.

"Afraid of you?"

"No. Afraid of your feelings. Or of your impulses."

"I am not afraid," I lied.

He sighed. "Do you know what Emmett told me the other day?" He let go of my arm and relaxed further into the bed.

Since I was not afraid —I wasn't. Really— I tried to relax as well —unsuccessfully I might add. "I have no idea what that crazy brother of yours could have told you."

"He told me I was handling you all wrong. That I was wrong."

"Handling me?" I asked, letting a hint of outrage color my tone. I made the mistake to look at him, though. He looked so beautiful, and so sincere. Outrage was squashed in the spot.

"Us," he amended.

Before I told him there was no us —because it seemed the most logical answer, he continued. "When I first met you, I was immediately attracted to you. But since the beginning, it was obvious that you were prejudiced against our kind, so instead of backing off, I pushed my way into your life."

"Push is an understatement," I murmured.

"You have to understand, Bella, that all my life I've been looking for _you_. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true nonetheless. Once I met you, I _needed_ to be close to you. I probably should have chosen a more subtle approach, but in my defense, the presence of werewolves around you brought the protective side of me in a very unpleasant manner."

"You hardly know me," I said, weakly.

"I might not be able to read your mind, Bella, but I do know you. I know you are loyal to your friends. I know you are passionate. I know you care for some unknown girls and are willing to put yourself at risk for them." He paused. "I _know _you."

Edward ran his fingertips down my arm in a feathery touch. "I also know I've been a pain in the ass. I've debated about giving you some time, some space, but then I decided the hell with that. I feel that if I let go of you, you would easily slip through my fingers."

"So you decided to force yourself into my life," I said.

"I decided to be persistent," he corrected. "The problem is that my persistence, mixed with the dose of danger you seem to surround around, becomes volatile."

"Reeeally?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Let me be honest, here," he said. "I want you. No buts, ifs or hows. I _want_ you. And if you come attached with some, smelly, dangerous wolves, then, so be it. I'll take you anyway I can."

"What if I don't want to be taken?"

As an answer to my half-hearted question, Edward swooped in and plundered; his lips caught mine in a fiery kiss.

It was unexpected; the scorching kiss made me jump of shock, but the surprise transformed into a bolt of lust, blasting away any thoughts of fight.

It was raw. It was wicked. It burned straight to my bones, leaving my muscles quivering and my nerve ends tingling. It was a good thing I was laying on my bed.

Or so I thought.

In a swift movement, and without breaking the kiss, Edward rolled on top of me. He settled between my thighs, pushing me down on the mattress with his warm body. To my surprise, instead of feeling discomfort, because of his weigh, there was a sense of belonging. Every inch of my body fit perfectly with every inch of his.

With my robe open (I never felt when he opened it. He was smooth, really smooth), Edward trailed a fingertip along my collarbone, and down the swell of my breast; it was barely a graze, but it burned my skin as if touched by fire.

Skilled hands, skilled lips made my body soar with sensations, and I couldn't deny any longer that I did in fact want to be taken.

By him.

By this man that had bluntly forced his way into my life and into my closed up heart.

I could stay like this, exactly like this, for hours. Days. Kissing him. I could be held enthralled for hours by the wicked touch of his tongue against mine.

And the fact that I knew there was much more to come sent shivers all through my body.

He must've sensed the exact moment of my surrender. He broke the kiss and smiled. Then, he rolled off and tucked me up against him. He studied my face. "You are so beautiful."

"I'm a vampire," I said. That should explain it.

Edward laughed.

I sighed. Surrendering should have been an unpleasant feeling for me; oddly, this kind of surrender brought nothing but pleasure. "I'm independent, stubborn and really, really, dislike vampires," I said.

"I'm overprotective, persistent, and I happen to love a peculiar independent-stubborn vampire. We suit each other."

"I'm not sure if this will work," I told him, sincerely.

"You don't have to decide the rest of your life this minute, or today, or tomorrow. Remember we are talking about a long, long time," he said. "I understand if you want to take one thing at a time."

I wasn't exactly sure what that entitled, but I thought I could at least try. There was no use fighting against my feelings. The silent episode in the shower — Edward holding me in his arms with such tenderness— tugged something in my heart that made me realize I wanted him in my life.

So many years of loneliness had taken a toll on me.

I sighed. "Okay," I said.

Edward grinning was the most beautiful sight. He leaned down, touched his lips to mine softly, as if sealing a promise. But soon desire exploded between us, turning the kiss into an intense, passionate flare. His mouth opened, as did mine, and his tongue swept inside mine, strong and fierce as if laying claim. I welcomed the free feeling of having the glorious masculine taste of him take me to another place; a world of passion, excitement and who knew what else.

Slowly, his mouth gentled and, too soon, pulled away with one last sensuous slide of his tongue.

Gad, but the man knew how to kiss.

He kissed the top of my nose and pulled me close to him, holding me tightly against his body. "One thing at a time, right?" he asked, his lips moving against my hair. Long fingers played with a strand of my hair, and all I could do was fix my eyes on the T-shirt covering his chest. If I looked at his lips, I would have thrown caution to the wind.

"Yeah," I said, a bit too disheartened. "One thing at a time."

We stayed like this until the sunrays broke through the window, encompassing our skins with their light. It made the room shimmer with rainbows of light.

"It looks like we are back in the seventies, with a disco ball spinning above us," Edward commented in a laughing tone.

"I wouldn't know," I said. "I entirely missed that decade."

Edward pulled back without releasing me and looked into my eyes, "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I was changed in the late sixties. Let's say that the seventies was a period of mourning for the loss of my humanity."

Edward pulled me tighter and stroked my back. "I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

My life had been empty since the loss of my humanity. Up until meeting Jake and Seth, I had been alone. And now I had Edward. Maybe loneliness was not my destiny after all.

The cell phone over my side table buzzed. Before I moved to answer Edward reached over and handed it to me. I looked at the number and pressed 'talk'. "Hey, Seth," I greeted my friend.

"How are you doing? Is Edward still with you? How is your ankle?"

"Fine. Yes. Fine."

"Really? You are not lying to me?"

"Really, Seth. Edward brought Carlisle to exam my injury. He placed a removable cast. Said it will only take a couple of days for me to kick your ass, again," I told him to lighten his mood. Edward growled quietly next to me.

Seth laughed dispiritedly. "We'll see," he said.

"Let me talk to her," Jake said, and took the phone from Seth. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, Jake. You could come by after work to see for yourself," I suggested.

"I'll just do that," he said.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Take care," he said, and hung up.

I placed the phone back on the table and waited for Edward to start complaining about the upcoming visit from my friends. He said nothing. He simply pulled me against his body and held me in the cradle of his arms.

I reluctantly admitted to myself I liked being there.

I simply enjoyed this new feeling. Problems, conflicts, dangers would have to wait. I would relish this moment for as long as it lasted.

All day we stayed in bed. Just talking.

I learned how Edward was changed when he was about to die. How his knit-tight family grew little by little. I learned about his hobbies: composing music and playing sports with his family. I was amazed to learn how they've managed to keep their humanity given their circumstance.

They were good people despite being vampires.

I listened to the recount of his life. There had been laughter, sadness, and like in my life, there had been loneliness.

I told him little about me.

I stuck to describing my life when I was human. I talked about my parents, and the simple life I led up until my change. I wasn't ready to share my feelings about the period living in Volterra, and what happened after that. Maybe one day I would let the bitterness and anger fade enough for me to share that part of my life with someone. For now, it was only mine to remember.

As the afternoon arrived, I reluctantly left the bed and the warmth I found in Edward's arms, and sat on the couch to wait for my friends. Edward chose to sit next to me.

When Jake and Seth got there, Edward opened the door for them and went back to his spot on the couch. Next to me. He took my hand and pressed his around it in a gesture of possessiveness. I pulled it back and glared at him.

"What?" he asked, sounding all too innocent.

My friends didn't miss Edward's action and looked at me questioningly.

I cleared my throat. "Please take a seat," I offered.

They both sat across from Edward and me. "How are you feeling?" Seth asked.

"I'm good," I said. To prove it, I lifted my injured leg and turned it this way and that. It hurt like hell, but I managed to keep a smiling face.

I probably was not that good of an actress; Jacob and Seth looked at me skeptically.

"She's still in a lot of pain and will be until her bone and skin regenerates completely," Edward said, matter-of-factly.

I glared at him. "Who made you my spokesman?"

He looked at me and lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You are not fooling any one. Besides, they need to know the consequences of playing dangerous games."

I opened my mouth to protest, for the umpteenth time, that we were not playing, but Edward continued talking, but now he turned to Seth and Jake. "I don't agree with this crazy idea of teaching you how to defend against one of our kind, but Bella is insistent on the subject. I suggested we teach you without getting physically involved with each other."

"We?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I figured since now Bella and I are an item, I would really dislike it very much if she becomes harmed again in any way, shape or form."

He had to drop the bomb just like that! "You're an asshole," I told him.

Edward turned to me. "Was it supposed to be a secret?" he asked. There was a hint of hurt in his voice.

_Yeah. No_. I didn't know.

I sighed and turned to my friends. "I've decided to let Edward into my life and see if this…" I turned my hand in circles, looking for an apt word and coming up empty.

"—Feeling," Edward supplied.

"—Attraction," I corrected. "—Has any merit."

"I thought you hated him," Jake said.

"I thought so, too," I murmured.

"Well," Seth said, "There is a thin line between hate and love."

Love? No one was talking about love.

Edward seemed pleased about Seth's comment. "You are a bright one, young man."

I cleared my throat, again. "Anyway, the point is that Edward will now be around —more than he's already been, so please I beg of the three of you, to try to tolerate each other's presence."

There was silence. I kept talking. "I still want to teach you defensive tactics against vampires. Edward, as he already informed you, suggested we teach you by showing you and not physically engaging each other."

"I agree," Seth said, easily.

Jacob stayed silent.

Edward shrugged. "You know my feelings in the matter. I'll do whatever makes you happy." He paused. "Providing your safety comes first."

"And I'm cool with you and Edward being a couple; it was about time," Seth added.

Jake looked at me with those dark eyes of his. He looked sad and reproachful. "You are my friend, Bella. I won't interfere in your life. And if keeping your friendship means I have to see his pale face, too, then so be it." He turned to Edward. "I don't trust you, leech. Just know that if you provoke us…we will be ready."

Okay. This was as good as it'd get. "All right," I said, and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work."

"You're in no condition to—" Edward started protesting, but when he saw the challenging look I gave him he stopped. "I mean, you should call in sick, and rest," he amended.

Seth snickered. Jake flat out laughed.

"I'm going to work." I said, and limping, made my way up the stairs.

Edward sighed. "I'll drive you."

"See you later, Bells," Jake said, his mood had considerably changed. He exited the house without another word for Edward.

"Take care," Seth said, and to Edward he added, "Tough road you have ahead."

"I know," Edward told him. He actually sounded excited.

I rolled my eyes and closed my bedroom door.

* * *

_a/n Thanks to Marijee._


	15. Chapter 15

_********__Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Last time:**

_His mistake was thinking I would choose sides._

_I was on no one's side. Period._

_I fixed my eyes on the decapitated body, now burning inside intense flames. My eyes moved toward Aro, and without words I let him know his message was received._

_I exited the room, leaving Aro with the misconception that I'd agreed to be part of them. Instead, I already was planning my escape from Volterra._

_**Chapter 15:**_

_The concept of time ha__s__ a different meaning in the life of a vampire._

_Here I thought that the Volturi were going to react immediately to the fact that someone had dared to threat__en__ the lives of Jane and Alec, but time passed by and there was no action __taken __whatsoever._

_That was fine with me. I didn't care either way._

_What I did care was to use time to my advantage, so I conveniently profited from their lack of urgency and trained restlessly to develop fighting skills that may —or may not— be useful once I was out of this nightmare. Who knew? I might need said skills to escape this hellhole._

_Under the cloud of the misconception that I was "part of the Volturi", the elite guard was very accommodating in teaching me techniques and strategies that I advantageously took as a payment for being forced into this life. I didn't feel any remorse for deceiving them._

_None at all._

_Time passed by and my status as a newborn ran its course; I was now considered a mature vampire. On one hand, I had lost the strength only newly turned vampires possessed, but on the other I now had gained complete control of my blood lust and killer instincts. _

_I was happy about that._

_One night, after a grueling hand on hand combat with Jason and Vince (two of the best guards in the Volturi army), Demetri approached me as I was leaving the field to shower and get rid of the dirt on my body and hair. "Hello, Bella. You are getting really good," he praised._

"_Thanks," I said. I waited for him to tell me the reason he'd sought me out._

"_We are going on a mission tomorrow night," he informed me._

_Warning bells chimed in my head. It was one thing to go on these so-called missions as an __observer__, and another completely different one to go as a__ willing__ participant__.__ I cleared my throat. "I don't think I'm ready," I lied._

_Demetri smiled. "We've been observing you. You are ready."_

Great! _I thought sarcastically. "I don't know. I—"_

_Demetri interrupted me. "—As I said, we'll be leaving tomorrow night," he repeated. Without waiting for any more arguments, he turned around and walked toward the castle, leaving me standing in the middle of the field. I was angry…and afraid._

_Feeling trapped in my own web, I marched into the building and tried not to think of what would happened tomorrow. I showered, I hunted, and then I tried reading in the privacy of my room to clear my mind, but it was useless; I couldn't get rid of the anxiety that plagued me since Demetri informed me of the mission._

_There was no way out of it. I had to join them._

_Once Volterra was covered in darkness, I made my way toward the back garden where the elite party __w__as gathered to leave together toward Madrid. Jane turned to look at me as I approached them. "Why do we always have to wait for you?" she complained._

_Knowing she hated profanity, I smiled at her. "Fuck you, little Jane."_

_Jane gasped at the insult and charged at me. I readied myself for her physical attack, since her mental weapon didn't work on me, but Alec placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her foolishness. Jane was no match for me and we all knew it. Especially Jane, and she hated me for it._

_What a pity I couldn't put her on her place. Literally._

"_Let's start our journey," Demetri said._

_I threw Jane a satisfied look along with a smirk, and we left heading north._

_We arrived to historic Madrid after midnight. Goya's Madrid__; __the Madrid of Prado Museum, a city so rich in history and arts was now the place a group of vampires had chosen to terrorize its unexpected citizens._

_It was a shame, really._

_Demetri, and his talented sense of tracking, found the rogue vampires in no time. When we came upon them, we found five of them in an open field, __o__n the outskirts of the city. They were laughing happily, unaware that their lives were coming to an end, shortly. _

_The scene of rogue vampires gathered after a night of terror was similar to the ones I'd witnessed before, except for one thing that made the venom in my veins run cold: there was the sound of a heartbeat among them._

_I'd always stayed back and let the Volturi take care of their business, this time, however, I hurried my pace and placed myself at the front of the group, next to Demetri and Felix. I immediately pinpointed the wild drumming of the human heart and noticed a young girl. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs against her chest. Her expression was that of shock and pain. She was rocking herself softly probably trying to convince her mind that this nightmare was not real. Her eyes were fixed on the dead bodies, lying carelessly on the ground._

_I felt her pain deeply. I _knew_ how she felt, and my heart broke for her._

_There were five dead bodies. Five lives that had been lost__ so__ senselessly. Were they her friends? Her siblings? It didn't matter now; they were gone, but she was alive. And she was still human._

_A surge of fury replaced the sorrow I felt. My eyes fixed on the vampires who had now noticed our arrival. They stood to face us._

_One of them locked his eyes on me, and I growled; the sound escaped my lips unwillingly. Felix turned to look at me, and from the corner of my eye I saw him smile. He was probably __incorrectly__ interpreting my reaction. But I didn't care. I just was eager to kill those monsters._

"_Hello friends," one of the vampires greeted us. "This is an unexpected surprise." He tried to sound calm, but the panic in his voice was very obvious._

"_Do you know who we are?" Jane asked in her melodic voice._

"_Yes. We've heard of you," he answered._

"_Good," Jane said. "Then, why don't you please explain your behavior in the past months?"_

_The vampire changed looks with the others on his group. "I…I don't know what you're talking about," he lied._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, I do not like lies," Jane informed him. "Your… activities have been all over the papers. It is true that the killings have been categorized as mysterious deaths and disappearing, but you should know better than to target one specific place for your actions."_

_If these rogues knew about the Volturi, they also knew that if they had bothered to come all the way here, it was because they had already been sentenced to death. _

_The rogue vampire gulped soundly. The panic that had been in his voice was now evident in his expression. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost._

_With the desperation of the doomed, he attacked, followed by the others in an attempt for survival —a futile effort, but an effort nonetheless._

_They were five of them, against five of us. And this time I didn't mind including myself, I wanted to destroy those who had destroyed this young girl's life._

_The vampire, who had previously locked eyes with me, attacked me. I destroyed him mercilessly in a lapse of twenty seconds. There was no pride in the act of killing another being. It was simply justice, accomplished in the name of a weaker being. In the name of humanity._

_Thinking about the girl, I turned to look at her and noticed how her terrorized eyes were now fixed on me. She was seeing me for the monster that I was. And that hurt._

_Her survival instincts kicked in and she took off in a panicky run toward the forest._

_The Volturi, either ignored her escape or didn't care. They were having fun fighting unhurriedly with the doomed rogues._

_Sadistic bastards!_

_For a whole minute, I stood there, watching her escape us —the monsters. Then I realized I couldn't let her go without explaining to her what had happened. She would go crazy for sure._

_Without wasting any more time, I took off running after her._

_**~X~**_

As promised, Edward drove me to work in his Volvo. It was a smooth ride; a light drizzle covered the windshield imperceptibly and soft music filled the serenity inside the car.

It was the middle of the week, so I didn't expect the bar to be busy. I didn't think the injury would bother me too much.

Aiming for comfort, I wore a simple black top, and a denim skirt that fell right above my knees —the thickness of the cast making it impossible for me to wear my usual jeans. I loved the way Edward had looked at me as I came down the stairs. It made me feel special.

Edward was quiet during the ride. I knew he didn't agree with me coming to work while injured, but I was glad he didn't voice his discontent.

Two blocks before we arrived to the bar, his phone buzzed. "Yes, Alice," Edward answered the call.

"Leco will go to see Bella at ten. After that, I don't know what happens because of the presence of those wolves. Will it kill you, Bella, to ask your friends to stay away from the bar, just for tonight?" Alice asked me, although Edward held the phone to his ear.

"No, Alice," I said. "It will not kill me, but I still won't do it."

"She is so stubborn," she told Edward.

"The pot, calling the—" Edward murmured.

"—It is important for me to _see _what's going to happen," Alice continued, ignoring Edward's comment. "It's a matter of life or death."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the heads up," Edward told her and ended the call.

He placed the phone in his T-shirt pocket and reached with his right hand to hold my left one. He raised it to his lips and kissed my fingers softly. The gesture sent shivers down my spine.

We arrived to Pete's parking lot and Edward parked his car in the farthest part —where I usually parked my truck—and turned off the engine. I was ten minutes early for my shift.

I opened the door and stepped out of car. Before I closed the door, Edward was next to me, closing it for me. "Thanks," I said.

He was standing close to me, and moved even closer pressing my back against the cool surface of his car. He ran his nose along my jaw and inhaled deeply. "You smell amazing," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and let him take in the scent of my skin. I was absorbing my dose of his sweet scent as well.

Because my eyes were closed, I jumped a bit when I felt the hard pressure of his mouth as he took possession of mine. I felt a remarkable excitement at the feeling of his body so close to mine as he pinned me against his car.

The noise of the bar, booming with life, faded around me. All I could hear was the softly moans that unwillingly escaped my throat and the low rumble of satisfaction that escaped from Edward's. I could only taste the sweet essence of Edward, and feel the pressure of his form molded perfectly to mine.

My arms skidded up his chest and locked around his neck. My fingers inched into his silky hair. He then deepened the kiss, and now I moaned. Loudly.

The inner cat in me (I didn't know I possessed one until now) wanted to rub against him. I wanted to feel _all _of him. As if reading my mind, he tilted his hips a little and I felt his erection, hard and demanding against my lower belly. Only, I wanted to feel his hardness even lower in my anatomy. So, in a daring impulse I rose up in my tiptoes and pressed deeper against him, deliberately brushing that needy part of me against his arousal.

It felt so good.

I resented the fact that we were wearing clothes. I wanted Edward. Naked. Now.

I brought my hands back to his chest and caressed him, running my hands all the way down to his waist. I snaked my hands under his T-shirt and ran my hands on his bare abdomen and back up his magnificent chest. Edward let out a loud moan, and I purred with satisfaction. I least I was not the only one deeply affected by…this.

He cupped my hips with his hands and brought me even closer to his arousal, at the same time pressed me harder against his car. Now he became the cat, rubbing almost desperately against me.

It took the laughter of a group of young people, exiting their car many yards from us to end our …embrace —or earth-shaking revelation if I wanted to be honest about it. I looked into his eyes, and they were now a dark shade of yellow. More like whiskey than honey. They shone with unspent passion. And promise.

I knew the humans had not witnessed our lack of decorum but I still felt horrified by my actions; I almost had sex with my newly accepted boyfriend in a parking lot, and hadn't cared how improper that was. I stepped away from Edward and turned to see the group go inside the bar. Then, I swore loudly.

"I was thinking of a word similar to that, but the version in my mind had a different meaning," he said and slowly took a step to close the distance I had created between us.

I had to force myself to stay put. "I don't care. It shouldn't have happened. We should've never lost control like that!"

"Should I apologize then?" Edward asked. His face was a stony hard mask.

Now I felt embarrassed _and_ guilty. I was the one who started the whole feline-rubbing-let's-get-naked perform. "Of course not," I said, and groaned with frustration. "It's just that…I've never been the type of person who displays affections so carelessly."

Edward settled a hand on my shoulder and rubbed my neck with his thumb, gently. "Look," he said. His tone was serious and his gaze was intense. "I realize that this was not the ideal place for us to let go of the passion we clearly share. But it happened, here and now. I am not going to pretend I'm sorry it happened. And when it happens again —and it will happen again—I still will not be sorry. Because this attraction between us is stronger than any rules of discretion we might have."

"That is no excuse for losing control of ourselves," I said.

Edward smiled. "If there is any consolation, I was not about to make love to you, right here, in the open, where someone could stumble around us. You deserve better than that. But I also was not about to stop us from enjoying of some of the passion that exists between us."

I didn't know what bothered me more: If the fact that Edward had never lost control of the situation —where I did, or the realization that I was ready to take this brand new relationship to a whole new level.

I seemed to be ready to lose myself in the fire Edward ignited in me. It was too soon. I knew that, but my body seemed to have a mind of its own under the spell of Edward's ministrations.

I sighed and shook my head. I didn't have time for this. There were more important issues I needed to resolve before I psychoanalyzed my wanton behavior.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, when my silence prolonged.

"I'm fine," I said. "Let's go inside before Leco finds us lingering here in the darkness."

Edward looked into my eyes intensely as if trying to read my mind. Good luck with that! I could hardly understand myself. Then he pressed his lips softly to mine in a tender, almost innocent kiss. "Let's go," he said, and held my hand as we made our way into the establishment.

At the door, Joe's gaze lingered on my injured leg. Then his eyes traveled to Edward's hand firmly holding mine. The surprised expression on his face was quickly replaced by a frown. And then anger.

I knew that Joe was not going to be the only one surprised. I felt the need to break my physical contact with Edward, but decided to fight it. Everyone might as well get used to my new status.

_I_ might as well get used to it.

Another person not happy to see Edward and me holding hands was Chloe. She turned livid with jealousy. I smiled sweetly at her. "Hi, Chloe," I said. I released Edward's hand and stepped behind the bar.

Chloe didn't answer my greeting, but she's never been the polite type. She dropped the counter lift with a resounding thump as she made her way out.

I greeted the customers, and finished serving the drinks Chloe had started.

Jake and Seth arrived a moment later, and fifteen minutes before ten, I sent the three of them away so I could follow the plan with Leco without any interference from my two —now three— protectors.

As predicted, Leco arrived, at ten o'clock, and walked straight to the bar. I pasted a fake smile on my face and greeted him cordially. "Leco! I'm so glad you came."

"Hello, bela Bella," the asshole said gallantly.

"Do you have any good news for me?" I asked, sounding enthusiastically eager. "I've got my passport ready."

Leco smiled at my enthusiasm. "I do have news for you," he said. "But where we are going, a passporte won't be needed after all."

I thought a pout would be a logical reaction for a disappointment. So I pouted.

"Now, now," Leco said. "There will be time to travel the world later. But for now, I want you to quit this—" He paused and gestured around the room. "—lugar…place."

"Quit?" I asked. "What if something goes wrong and I don't make it in your world. You know, all dreams don't always come true."

"Oh, you'll make it," he assured me. "I already talked to His— my associate, and he can't wait to meet you."

I leaned over the counter, invading his private space, and grinned. "Can you tell me more about this associate of yours? He seems to be an important person."

For a moment Leco seemed shaken by my closeness; his instincts were probably telling him to run away. He cleared his throat. "He is important. But he likes to be anônimo. Rich people are strange like that."

"Oh, he is rich?" I asked, letting the supposed money-hungered girl come out.

"I am too," Leco said. He was _so_ modest.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough," he said. He seemed angry I'd chosen to ignore his claim of wealth.

"When?"

"In two weeks I'll come back for you. My associate is in Thailand at the moment, but will be arriving in New York City where we'll meet him."

_New York __City_

"I can't wait!" I said.

Leco smiled satisfied. He stood and handed me a thick envelope. I peeked inside; it contained Fifty and Hundred Dollar bills. Dirty money.

I felt disgusted just touching the envelope, but managed to control my expression. "For me?"

"It's only the beginning," Leco said. He tipped an imaginary hat and left the room.

Leco was the first human I really wanted to kill with my bare hands.

As soon as he left, Edward, Jake and Seth joined me at the bar. By the expressions on their faces, I was not the only one with murderous thoughts. I dropped the envelope on the counter and went to wash my hands.

Seth picked it up and whistled. "No wonder he's able to convince girls into a trap."

"Throw that in the trash," I told him.

I turned to Edward. "What did you pick from his mind?"

Edward was furious. He had to take a few seconds to control himself. "What he told you is true. His boss is in Thailand. The original plan was to travel there, but something changed, Leco thought, when he described you to him —something about your eyes. Leco can't figure it out."

_My eyes,_ or more likely the color of my eyes along with my inhuman beauty didn't make any sense if The Boss thought I was a vampire. "His boss suspects what I am," I stated. "But something doesn't match. He's probably curious, now."

"Most likely," Edward said.

"It could be trap," Jake said. "I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter," I said. "I am going."

"No you are not," Edward said, through clenched teeth.

I lifted an eyebrow at his statement. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to take care of it," Edward informed me.

"I know you'd probably look good in a skirt, Edward, but I think I might look a little better," I said. "They want girls."

Edward glared at me. "This is no joke, Bella. This vampire knows you are not an innocent human looking for wealth and fame, and still wants to meet you?"

"We are basing this whole thing on suppositions. We don't know what he is planning. We don't even know his name!"

"I do," Edward said.

All three of us turned to him. "His name is Lionel. And he likes to be referred as "Sua Graça —according to Leco's thoughts. 'Your Grace'," Edward translated for Seth and Jake.

"Are you serious?" Jake asked.

Edward glared at him. "Do I look like I'm the mood to be fabricating fictional tales?"

"Lionel," I repeated, bringing Edward's attention back to me. "That's good. At least we now have a name." My brain already working on the different searches I'd do on the computer once I got home.

Edward probably read my intent. He couldn't read my mind, but he was good reading my face. "Jasper has the most sophisticated computer system around. He could be in charge of searching for the history of this individual as a human, as well as a vampire."

"Good. I'm thinking that if he likes to be called 'Your Grace", maybe he belonged to the Aristocracy when he was human," I said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Edward agreed. He smiled at me. "See? Everything will work out. We'll find out who this man is, and I will take care of him."

I smiled sweetly at him. "_I _will take care of him," I informed him.

His smile faded. His face became stony. "No."

"Are _you_ going to stop me?" I asked, challengingly.

"I'm, on this one, with him," Jake added, nodding toward Edward.

Ah. So they finally joined forces. It was a shame that it was against me. I looked at Seth, expecting to join the assholes. He shrugged. "I don't want you to be in any kind of danger. But I know how stubborn you are. So, I'm with you, as long as you let me go with you to New York. You will need protection, after all."

God, I loved Seth.

But he was dreaming if he thought I would take him close to danger.

Edward and Jake glared at Seth.

"What?" Seth asked, unrepentant. "No one can stop her, and you both know it."

Edward turned to me and held my hands. "For the love of God— you can't do this. This vampire is probably ancient and we already know he is powerful. You can't—"

"Enough," I interrupted him. "I have to do this," I said, softly. The image of a terrified human girl I once met came to mind. "I just have to."

Edward looked intently into my eyes, and saw something that made him realize how important this was for me. He closed his eyes and exhaled in a gesture of defeat. "All right. We'll find out everything we can about this Lionel. And prepare for battle."

"All right!" Seth said, enthusiastically. "Let's start those fighting lessons, then," he suggested.

How quickly I'd forgotten I promised Seth some training lessons.

Now I'd have to find a way to make my friends desist of the idea to join me in this dangerous mission. A task more difficult than the mission itself.

If only I were the only stubborn one in the group!

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee._

_Happy Fourth of July to Everyone!_


	16. Chapter 16

_********__Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Last time:**

_For a whole minute, I stood there, watching her escape us —the monsters. Then I realized I couldn't let her go without explaining to her what had happened. She would go crazy for sure._

_Without wasting any more time, I took off running after her._

**_Chapter 16:_**

_Human pace was no match to __a__ vampire's__ fleetness__. The girl, running at her maximum capacity, came into view as soon as I took off after her. I tried not to scare her and kept my distance, walking instead of running —still, I reached her in no time._

"_Please, stop," I asked her as she climbed a hill; small rocks and debris rolled down behind her._

_Startled, she looked over her shoulder and gasped. She doubled her effort, and kept climbing. She was panting and she was crying._

_I sighed and shook my head. I could've jumped to land in front of her, but that would've scared her and she might've rolled back and g__o__t injured. So I climbed while soothingly talking to her. "I'm not going to hurt you," I assured her. _

_Instead of stopping, she climbed more vigorously. I was not going to convince her; I had no choice but to let __physical __exertion overcome her._

_Ten minutes later she reached the top of the hill, and as I expected, her energy was gone. When I joined her at the peak, she was fighting to get oxygen __in__to her lungs. She desperately looked around her surroundings only to realize that there was no way to escape; on the other side of the hill there was only a precipice. She had no choice but to face me._

_I raised my hands in a non-threatening gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said__,__ again._

_The girl kept looking around her for an inexistent escape route. Her eyes kept coming back to me, every few seconds, as if to keep me __i__n sight._

_She was young —probably late teens, early twenties. Her long blond hair was messy, and her face and clothes were covered in dirt. Very defined streak lines marred her dirty face as tears kept coming down uncontrollably._

_She stood at the edge of the precipice, next to an immense tree. She was shaking and seemed to be getting __more __desperate by the second._

_I calculated the distance and the time it'd take me to reach her at vampire speed before —driven by panic— she slipped over the edge and to her death. I concluded with confidence, that I could do it before she even realized it. But that action would do little to calm her down. I decided to try to convince her with words before any action would take place. "My name is Bella Swan," I told her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," I reiterated._

_She shook her head unconvinced by my words._

_I understood her. "Those —" I was going to say vampires, but decided it was unwise. "Bad guys who terrorized you and killed your friends are now dead. No one will hurt you."_

"_You are one of them," she said; her voice was so low, it was almost a whisper._

"_I was one of you, before," I said, softly._

"_They killed my friends. You'll kill me, too."_

_I shook my head. "I don't kill humans. Never have. Never will," I assured her, and myself. _

"_What are you? Are you vampires?" she asked. _

_Before I answered her she kept talking. "They were beautiful —like angels. They promised my friends and me a good time. Then they killed them. They bit their necks. They drank their blood." She crossed her arms around her torso. "I'm scared."_

_I wanted to console her. But what could I say?_

_A few seconds filled with silence went by. "What's your name?" I asked._

_Before she answered I sensed the presence of the Volturi. I turned around to face them, unfortunately, in order to do that I had to turn my back on the panicking girl._

_Demetri and Felix had jumped and landed right in front of me. The human behind me gasped. I looked over my shoulder. "It's okay. Don't move," I told her._

_I turned to talk to Demetri. "I'll handle the human," I informed him._

_He raised an eyebrow. "She can't live. She's seen too much."_

_I was afraid he would say that aloud. "She will understand once I talk to her," I said, raising my voice so she could hear me clearly. "I promised her, no one would hurt her."_

_Demetri studied my face and shook his head. _

_Before he said something the girl wouldn't want to hear I spoke. "Where are Jane and Alec?" I really didn't care; I was just glad they were not here at the moment. I only needed time to find a way to convince Demetri to let the girl live without physically engaging him in case he decided to terminate her._

"_They stayed in the clearing." Felix answered._

"_Good," I said. "So it's really up to us to decide that the girl is not a threat to us."_

"_She is a threat," Demetri said._

"_Look at her," I said__,__ and turned my body__ at__ an angle so I could have Demetri, Felix and the girl __i__n my sight. "She is too scared to talk. And even if she did, who would believe her?"_

_Stating her ordeal was of no significance was not the approach I wanted to have with her. But Demetri was giving me no choice. "Let me talk to her. I'll make sure she will not want to talk about what happened tonight."_

_Of course, Demetri was a stubborn son of a bitch. "I can't do that," he said._

_All right._

_I sighed deeply and prepared myself for a physical confrontation. He would only touch that girl over my dead body._

_Felix, having spent time with me during our training sessions knew what I had decided to do. He quickly intervened. "Demetri," he said. "There is another solution."_

_Demetri moved his eyes from me to assess the girl._

_No. Hell no! They were not going to change her. "I will no__t__ allow it," I said__,__ with calmness I didn't posses._

_Demetri turned to look at me. "Then, you are giving her no choice."_

"_If you want her to live, she has to become one of us," Felix added._

_The gasp coming from the girl told me she shared my opinion. Becoming a vampire was out of the question._

_What followed happened so fast it's still a sort of blur in my mind._

_Horrified by what she'd heard, and probably by what she witnessed a few hours before, the girl took her destiny in her hands and with a quick move, jumped off the cliff. _

_Her actions caught me by surprise. I ran to the edge of the cliff as soon as I realized her intention but it was too late__. T__he image of her crumpled body lying at the bottom would __haunt__ me for the rest of my long life. _

_She chose death over becoming a monster._

_The fact I was not able to save this innocent from the unscrupulous hand of vampires was __a __failure that would mark my life forever. _

_And I never even knew her name._

**_~X~_**

It was a dark and cold night as I walked through the forest of majestic Douglas fir at an unhurried pace. Breezes rippled the long branches causing a rain of pine needles fall on my head and shoulder like a shower of prickling missiles.

It was about two a.m. and I was happy my friends were about to get a dose of reality concerning vampires' abilities. I was also worried whatever they learned would give them the wrong impression that they would be able to fight those evil creatures and end victorious.

Those two wolves were as arrogant as any vampire I knew.

A few miles ahead I saw the clearing, where Edward and Jasper would teach Jake and Seth how to fight vampires. I was still surprised Jasper had agreed on the little teaching session; Edward, not so much. I knew he had his own motives, something about the fact he didn't want _me_ practicing with volatile werewolves. Although I didn't want to overanalyze said motives.

As I finally reached the clearing I noticed Edward and Jasper were already there, along with Emmett, Alice and surprisingly Rosalie. I greeted them with a quick nod and walked straight to Edward. "Is the presence of so many vampires necessary when dealing, in a friendly training, with two werewolves?" I asked him. I didn't lower my voice. I didn't care if they got offended.

Edward shook his head softly. "There was no way I could stop Emmett, so of course, his mate insisted on being present as well. Same reason for Alice's presence," he explained.

I didn't like it, but I understood. Mated vampires were very protective to say the least. That's why Edward's protectiveness toward me was a subject I tried to keep out of my mind.

The unique scent of werewolf reached my —and their— nostrils, making Rosalie complain about the unpleasant smell. I glared at her. No one had asked her to be here.

I wasn't surprised my friends would come in werewolf form; they trusted vampires as much as vampires trusted them.

I turned around to welcome them. Edward moved to stand next to me.

_What a surprise!_

I inwardly grimaced; I should leave my sarcasm behind. Edward was here for my friends' benefit. As much as I hated to admit it, Seth and Jake would never really learn how vicious vampires were if it was I, their friend, trying to teach them.

The Cullens on the other hand…

"Hi, guys," I said, as soon as they entered the clearing.

A menacing growl was their response. It would've been frightening if Seth didn't lick my face playfully, making Edward tense, straight as an arrow, next to me. "Seth. Gross," I said, without meaning it; the laughter in my voice was hardly concealed.

Seth's massive head turned to Edward while Jake carefully kept an eye on the others' positions in the clearing.

"No. You don't get to physically fight any of us. You and Jacob are here to observe," Edward answered his question.

Seth growled, disagreeing —most likely.

"No," Edward said, more emphatically.

This time Jake growled.

It was time to intervene. "All right, guys," I said, referring to Seth and Jake. "We already talked about this. Let's move to the side and let them show you about vampire's speed, agility and fighting moves in general." I placed my hand on Seth's neck and tried to move him toward the trees. Of course, it was like moving a breathing boulder.

"Seth?" I said, impatiently.

He reluctantly turned to look at me. I lifted an eyebrow and gestured the way. He licked my face again and walked toward the place I was indicating. I closed my eyes and cleaned my face. "Not funny," I said, and walked after him. Jake walked beside me.

I heard Edward inhale deeply followed by a sigh.

As we took our places on the sideline, Edward approached Jasper but suddenly changed tack and turned around toward us. He had his eyes fixed on Jake; transfixed by whatever was going on in Jake's head.

Just in case, I moved closer to Jacob.

After a moment of silent stare down, Edward finally spoke, "I never expected you to be in my debt. I am not doing this for you or your friends; I don't even know you. But if you want me to be clear about this, then let's."

The moment Edward said he didn't know him, I knew he was not talking to Jake but most likely to Jake's Alpha, Sam.

I knew that in wolf form, Jake and Seth would be mentally connected to the whole pack. And that's probably how Sam could, through Jake's mind, communicate with Edward.

From what I knew from Seth, Sam was not happy with our friendship. And he was likely unhappy about this training session where his wolves were outnumbered. But as the leader that he was, I was sure he could see the benefits of witnessing vampires in action first hand. Well, not firsthand per se.

"I am doing this for Bella," Edward continued talking to Sam. "As you most likely know, Seth almost killed Bella when they carelessly decided to engaged in physical combat."

I opened my mouth to protest about the killing part, but Edward kept talking, "I know it was unintentional, but it was dangerous nonetheless." He said to appease me; he didn't care if he'd irritated Sam. "I will not allow Bella placing herself in danger for your wolves' benefit."

_Allow me? _God, this man was so infuriating.

"I am doing this for her," he repeated. "You owe me nothing."

Edward avoided my glare and walked back toward Jasper. After a short silent conversation with him, Edward turned to Jake and Seth. "The first thing you have to consider when meeting a vampire is his speed." To demonstrate he ran at a lighting speed around the perimeter of the clearing.

Vampires were fast, but I had to admit Edward was faster than most. Since we all thought he was going to practice with Jasper first, it took us all by surprise when he connected a foot on Emmett's knee. With a grunt, the unaware Emmett went down to the ground.

"Never expect a clean fight. We are never averse to using any means we can to win," Edward continued talking.

Emmett surged up like a spring aimed towards Edward. Edward propelled himself straight upward as though he'd been yanked on a string (the same trick I'd played on Seth) and then plummeted down right behind Emmett.

Edward tried to hit Emmett's back but Emmett turned around just in time and tried to get a hold on Edward's throat.

Edward caught his wrist, swung so his shoulder and back were against Emmett's chest, and drove his elbow into Emmett's chest. Emmett hardly staggered.

Emmett was strong, where Edward was fast. He tried to wrap Edward with his massive arms and trapped him but Edward quickly wrenched himself free, flinging Emmett away.

They faced each other, like two wrestlers looking for an opportunity to attack, a few yards between them.

They finally engaged each other head on, and kept fighting —and grinning; they were having so much fun, until Edward finally came out victorious.

Now it was Edward and Jasper's turn. This was the best show of strength and skills I'd ever seen. It was simply amazing how they moved and countered each other's shots with grace and power. There was no winner from that match.

Then, Jasper and Alice demonstrated their abilities, as well as Rosalie and an extremely happy Emmett. I noticed how the boys let the girls have the best shots —not that Alice and Rosalie were weaker. I guessed Jasper and Emmett didn't have it in them to hurt, even unintentionally, their mates.

Edward stood on the side opposite mine, just looking at my friends' reactions. They were transfixed on the show of power and agility in front of them. Their muscles moved with each hit. I was sure they were dying to be part of the action.

Hell, _I_ wanted to part of the action.

After two hours of the physical strength display, the session was over.

Edward walked toward us and talked to Jake and Seth. "Vampires will use speed, strength and unexpected moves on you. You have your own weapons: strength and those sharp teeth. But if they get a hold of you, you will be as good as dead. So your main tactic will be to confront them head on and never let them wrap themselves around your back.

"I suggest you never confront a vampire by yourself. That's why you're supposed to walk in packs. Your survival odds will increase if you do that."

There was a silent communication between Seth, Jake and Edward.

Finally Edward inclined his head. "You are welcome."

Seth and Jake turned their massive heads toward me.

"I'll take her home," Edward answered.

They nodded and took off running. They needed to burn the buildup of adrenaline they most likely felt.

I wished I could run with them. I needed to burn adrenaline as well but my ankle was still not completely healed.

I sighed and turned to Alice and company to voice my thanks. They were not looking my way; they were engrossed in their own mate's eyes. It was unbelievable how the sexual vibe was so palpable.

Edward groaned. "Let's get out of here," he said, and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the forest. "They need to release the tension, and I can't block so many thoughts at once."

I was astounded by the sexual energy. I never knew about tension being released _that _way.

Sex was now in the air.

While walking through the forest in comfortable silence, I thought about the actual act itself. I'd never felt the need to have sex.

Not until Edward.

When Edward kissed me, touched me, I felt emotions dormant until then, flow inside me unrestrictedly. I became alive, full of desires. I always been in control of my emotions, but Edward shattered that, he broke through the barricades I carefully built over the years, and made me feel I was a sensuous woman, who wanted to know the ecstasy his touch promised.

I envisioned my future; I was going to embark on a dangerous mission. I didn't know if I would come out alive after meeting this mysterious vampire. So walking towards my home, holding hands with the only man who had awaken the sexual nature in me, I made up my mind.

I was not going to die without knowing what Edward's touch would do to me. I was going to take that final step.

It was probably too soon, but circumstances —or fate— was telling me, now was the time.

Passing through denser shadows in the forest, I looked ahead as my house came into view. My senses sharpened, anticipation digging in its spurs. The man next to me exuded strength and a promise of passion; I could hardly conceal my excitement.

We reached my house. Edward opened the door and gestured for me to go in first. I went in, and he closed the door softly.

I walked to the middle of the room and turned to look at him. He watched me warily. He knew something had changed in me, but couldn't guess what it was. It was better that way; this moment, the initiative, was mine. Fate wanted me to grasp it. I held his gaze and he became aware of the tug of desire that was driving me.

In one fluid movement he came to stand a breadth away from me. He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers.

We had reached a silent understanding: This night was for us.

Edward drew me to him, bent his head and kissed me. Our mouths melded, tongues battled. I spread my hands on his chest while he splayed his hands over my back, and pressed me to him. Then he ran his palms down my waist to cup my bottom and draw me fully to him.

My feet left the floor as he lifted me to press his erection against my core. I snaked my arms around his neck as he molded me to him, and shifted against me, sending shivers down my spine.

Determined to do this right, I broke from the kiss and pushed away from him. Edward let go of me willingly. I grabbed his hand and led him toward my bedroom. He realized my purpose. "Are you sure?" he asked. He was wary but couldn't conceal the hope in his voice.

I smiled. "I've never been so sure in my life."

He smiled back and let go any restraint he might still possessed, and followed docilely.

We reached my bedroom, and in between hot-passionately kisses, we helped each other from our clothes. Once naked we touched, grasped, stroke and bathed in the passion surrounding us.

I was getting desperate, excited. Before I completely lost my mind in ecstasy, I broke the kiss and took a step back to drink the sight before me. Edward was a handsome man… naked Edward was breathtaking beautiful.

And virile.

I reached for him. I touched, traced in wonder. I savored the vision within my touch with abandon.

I lifted my gaze to his eyes and kissed him.

There was no question over what I wanted. What we wanted.

Without breaking the kiss, I led him toward the bed; he stood with his back to the bed, his thighs against the mattress' edge. I placed my hands on his chest and gently pushed. He sat on the bed and then lay back.

I broke the kiss to look at him. He was lying stretched out on the bed, hands on his sides, feet on floor.

He lay there, naked, edible, heavily aroused. Edward was mine for the taking.

Locking his gaze with mine, I joined him in my bed, swinging one leg over his hips and guided him inside me. I sank slowly down, smoothly taking more of him into my body.

I shifted, moved, until I took all of him. He was big, and as he stretched me I felt completed. The union of our bodies felt indisputably right.

My gaze locked with him, and his amber colored eyes darkened with passion.

Fingers braced on his chest, I started moving more boldly until I found the rhythm I sought. I slid him deeply in and then almost out. Edward clenched his jaw and then fixed his eyes where we joined. I couldn't see what he saw, but just imagining his vision almost brought me over the edge.

Suddenly he started undulating his hips.

And I sobbed.

He kept moving under me, touching me, caressing me in a way I thought I was going to die from the pleasure.

Without any warnings, I was on my back and he trust into my body, hard, deep.

He kept pounding and pounding for what seemed an eternity and then I broke in ecstasy.

Edward gasped and with a muffled roar followed me into rapture; his release, long and powerful caused his body shiver with tremors, making my feminine ego swelled with pride.

He collapsed and lay heavily on top of me; totally sated.

My lips curved into a smile and gave myself up to the glory of this moment. To the peace and sense of fulfillment I'd found with him.

Life was good. And if I had to die tomorrow, at least now I've tasted a piece of Heaven.

* * *

_ ****__A/N: Sorry for the delay._

_As always, many thanks to Marijee_


End file.
